Exchanging Feelings
by LovingMyKitsune
Summary: Kagome deals with a great tragedy by hiding herself behind a pair of dorky glasses. Inuyasha, an exchange student from Japan, unintentionally helps her shed the glasses and learn to trust again. InuKag
1. Introductions

Chapter One

_Introductions_

* * *

Miroku Houshi entered the crowded halls of Mason High School with an extremely exotic-looking boy in tow.

"Inuyasha, I welcome you to your typical American high school." Miroku said with a grand flourish of his hand.

"Keh." Scuffed the unimpressed boy.

His host sighed theatrically and silently made his way to his locker, which he would now be temporarily sharing with his Japanese exchange student. As they passed through the mass of students, teachers, and other staff, everyone couldn't help but stare at the new face.

Exotic was a very good word to describe Inuyasha. He was over six foot with a strong, athletic body; his fine physique barely hidden under his red short sleeved shirt. It wasn't however so much his body that was his only intriguing feature. Inuyasha also had waist length purely silver hair and startling amber colored eyes.

If any of this wasn't any indication of his demon heritage, then the two furry dog ears atop his head were a dead giveaway. He was a type of demon not completely familiar with the people of this southern Californian school.

Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest, mentally and physically bracing himself for the hideous comments he expected to hear about him being a lowly half-demon. However, they didn't come. Instead he blushed when he heard a group of girls whisper excitedly about how _handsome_ he was.

He almost smirked; he was starting to really like the schools in America.

"Here we are, my good man." Miroku said, pointing to his locker. "It's kind of troublesome actually, see to open it you have to push up the black thing here and push in precisely here while jiggling..."

The human boy paused in his demonstration to look over his shoulder to see if Inuyasha was getting all of it. He wasn't. Instead, the half-demon was looking intently down the hall; Miroku followed his line of vision and smiled knowingly.

Coming to stand beside the otherworldly young man; Miroku patted Inuyasha's shoulder. "Gorgeous, aren't they, those two?"

Inuyasha blushed lightly, "Keh!"

"We really have to work on your vocabulary," Miroku said, then smiled slyly. "Of course, you could always ask the smaller of the two girls, the one with the glasses and braid, her name is Kagome, she is my cousin. She has the most brilliant mind I have had the pleasure of encountering."

"Look-."

"It was just a friendly suggestion." Miroku held up his hands in surrender. "But don't be getting any ideas of the other one, Sango, she is _my_ flower." Miroku eyes took a far away look; he was obviously dreaming about the poor girl. "Oh look, here they come now. I'll introduce you to them." Miroku stepped toward the girls. "Ah, my lovely ladies! Good morning to you!"

The one known as Kagome shyly gave her cousin a kiss on the cheek, and the other one, Sango, just rolled her eyes at Miroku as he winked roguishly at her.

"Good morning." Sango answered for both her and Kagome.

"Sango, Kagome, I finally have the pleasure of introducing you to my foreign exchange student, Inuyasha."

The taller, brown haired girl extended her hand. "Pleased to you meet." They shook hands.

"Yeah, hi." Inuyasha greeted lamely; his lack of interest was apparent. He seemed to be more absorbed in the beauty who had yet to say anything.

Miroku sighed again. "Please forgive him, Sango. He hasn't much of a vocabulary. I was actually just mentioning to him earlier that Kagome could help him..."

Kagome immediately blushed a vivid pink color and looked away; she was obviously mortified at the thought of tutoring a complete stranger. Before her cousin could embarrass her further, the morning bell rang, signaling for the students to go to class.

As the other students started to push their way down the hall, Sango said goodbye and lead Kagome away. Inuyasha stared thoughtfully after the one with the glasses.

* * *

It wasn't until lunch that Inuyasha saw Sango or Kagome again. Miroku lead the way to their usual spot; it was a wooden lunch table placed conveniently under a large tree, giving them a bit of shade on this blistering Californian day.

At the table, Sango talked softly to Kagome, who nodded from time to time. As Kagome ate she kept pushing her glasses back into place; one of her many nervous habits Inuyasha would later become accustom to.

Miroku leaned over to whisper to Inuyasha. "Don't worry about Kagome, she is a truly an extraordinary woman. Just... a few years back she experienced a great... tragedy. Since then she gets very shy around strangers; even I, her own flesh and blood hardly know her anymore."

Inuyasha tossed a huge handful of chips in his mouth. "Keh. And I should care because?"

Miroku shrugged indifferently. "All I'm saying is don't give her too much trouble; she is a tender person these days." He sighed thoughtfully, "What I wouldn't give to have her the way she was. You would have really enjoyed her. Gosh, Kagome was once one of the most beautiful and popular girls at school. She had everything going for her." Miroku was looking at his cousin sadly, "That damned incident changed her for the worse."

Inuyasha devoured the rest of his chips. "What happened?" He wondered why he had even asked; it just seemed natural to inquire about this odd woman-child.

Miroku shook his head. "The family really doesn't talk about it. Its better that way. You know, its one of those things you just want to forget, but just cant. I just... I just wish I could've been there."

Inuyasha frowned as he tried to imagine what sort of tragedy could change a person so completely. The girl still looked so pure, so innocent. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, she smelled positively _amazing_.

The noisy sound of the lunch bell distracted him from further speculation and he followed Miroku to class.

* * *

Hello, hello!

Firstly, Welcome! :) Feels good to start another project. Please let me know all your thoughts and feelings! Constructive criticism always appreciated as well!

Don't worry, I will obviously talk more about this 'tragedy' later. Kagome herself will confess the whole thing to Inuyasha. Right now though, she doesn't know what to make of him and is painfully shy of strangers. The relationship between these two will however progress relatively fast because I'm going to make this a relatively short story; there will be a sequel though!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha, or any of it's amazing characters.


	2. Attention

Chapter Two

_Attention_

* * *

As much as Inuyasha thought he liked school in America on his first day, he had quickly changed his mind. Even though the humans here seemed to be much more accepting of his half-breed status; the demon population still resented him.

If Miroku hadn't been with him all hours of the school day, Inuyasha knew he'd have already fought with another Japanese exchange student demon by the name of Naraku.

Naraku was completely foul. All day, Inuyasha had to listen to him brag about all the American girls he was planning to sleep with. It was the way he descriptively talked about them, that made Inuyasha sick to his stomach. Naraku was no better then an animal.

The dislike they shared for each was no secret, not even here in America. Each day they openly insulted each other to no end, and it had been like this since they were just young children.

The two, as the fates would have it, sat next to each other in English and today Naraku's female of the hour was Kagome Higurashi, Miroku's quiet cousin.

"Hey do you know of Kagome Higurashi?" He began, talking to another shameful pig, his American host student, Bankotsu.

"You mean the one with the dorky glasses? Yeah, I know of her; she smells amazing."

"I heard she is some little whore. The glasses and conservative braid are just for show." Naraku continued, a hungry look entering his flat, red eyes.

"Are you sure? A whore? I didn't smell another male on her. Maybe a few years ago but not now, she keeps to herself."

Naraku nodded. "Who cares though? I wouldn't mind having a go at her. She has a nice body; boy I'd love to slice off her shirt-"

Inuyasha issued a low growl, only audible to those of demonic blood. "Shut the fuck up, you bastard."

The red eyed demon snorted then sneered at Inuyasha. "What are you planning to do about it, dog-breath?"

Inuyasha bit back a retort when he felt Miroku's hand on his shoulder.

Naraku continued to taunt Inuyasha. "Aw, the little puppy is being kept under the foot of a pathetic human?"

Inuyasha roughly shrugged off Miroku's hand. "Like hell I am."

Needless to say, Naraku and Inuyasha were down each other's throats whenever possible. And the building tension between the two was starting to make Miroku worried.

"Listen up, Inuyasha. I am sincere when I say I appreciate you standing up for Kagome but if you don't stop your fighting with Naraku who knows when it will all come to a head?"

Inuyasha continued to march to their lunch table, completely ignoring Miroku's warning. His host, quickly jumped in front of his stubborn friend.

"Can you at least promise not to do anything rash?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Fine, but the moment Naraku mentions Kagome again..."

Miroku sighed in defeat. Inuyasha pushed past him and took a seat directly across from Kagome at their wooden table. Sango came walking up a moment later to the table, a skinny demon with shocking orange hair accompanying her.

"Oh hello, Shippo." Kagome spoke softly to the young fox demon.

"Hi Kagome!" He took the seat open next to her.

"How is your semester so far?" She asked kindly.

"Good." He replied, before frowning. "Bad."

Kagome frowned too, flicking her braid over her shoulder. "Why is that?"

Shippo kicked at the grass under the table. "I'm the weakest demon in my gym class. They make fun of me."

She lightly touched the sophomore's hand, looking him sincerely in his seafoam eyes. "You cant let it get to you. One of these days they'll see how truly strong you are."

Shippo nodded, smiling a toothy grin. The rest of lunch Inuyasha watched in amazement as the little kitsune got Kagome to open up her tightly sealed shell. Also he couldn't help but wonder why she didn't follow her own advice, what ever had happened to her, she shouldn't have let it get to her.

Inuyasha ate lunch in his regular silence, barely even paying attention as Sango backhanded Miroku for coping a feel. When he finally looked up at the commotion, he watched as, for the first time in the two weeks he had been here, as Kagome giggle.

It was so light, so natural, he vaguely wondered if she knew she was even laughing at all. When her laughing ended, she accidentally caught his eyes on her. Kagome's oceanic blue eyes held his amber pools for a long second. She blushed and went back to talking with Shippo, this time quieter than before.

Inuyasha shook himself, he was starting to get scared. Why couldn't he look away from this shy, pathetic girl?

The horrible sound of the lunch bell ringing, startled Inuyasha. He quickly picked up his trash, discarded it and waited for Miroku and Kagome to catch up.

As normal Kagome walked between the two and just slightly behind them; her head down and arms clutching her books closely to her chest.

Inuyasha half listened to Miroku tell Kagome about some party he was throwing in a couple weeks. He almost rolled his eyes as Kagome's scent changed, discreetly signaling her discomfort at the mere thought of going to a party.

Miroku obviously couldn't tell and kept talking as he disappeared into their classroom. Inuyasha was about to follow when he smelt filth. He stopped just in the doorway. Kagome jolted when she almost ran into Inuyasha's back.

"Kagome, wait up a minute. I wanted to talk to you." Naraku said, his cool, masculine voice floating down the hallway; effectively making Kagome's scent change to that of apprehension.

She didn't say a word as she turned her body towards him.

Naraku took a single step forward, ignoring Inuyasha's low snarl. "We haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet; I'm Naraku."

Kagome continued her silence.

"So..." He took another step closer to Kagome, her body visibly shaking. "I thought to get to know one another better, we should go on a date sometime."

"Excuse me?" Kagome squeaked.

Naraku shrugged and put his hand on the wall by Kagome's head. "I want to date you."

"Oh, I-I can't." She turned her face in the direction of Inuyasha and pleaded with her eyes, unaware both of demonic blood already could sense her discomfort.

"Of course you can. Should I pick you up at six?" His face drifting dangerously close to hers.

"Wait, Naraku, y-you don't..."

"Back off, slim ball. Can't you tell she ain't interested?" Inuyasha growled, his body too shaking, from restraint rather than fear.

Naraku dropped his hand and stepped forward, his lips curled. "Why don't you stay out of this, half-breed?"

"Keh. Make me."

Neither noticed as Kagome picked up her books and hurried into the classroom. The late bell rang and Naraku hissed.

"This is far from over, pup." And he roughly pushed Inuyasha aside as he continued down the hall.

Inuyasha watched him go, hardly stopping himself from following Naraku and ending their lasting feud _now_. He calmed himself only slightly before he slipped through the door to his classroom.

"Inuyasha, you're late. Detention, thirty minutes. Today after school, I'll see you then."

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to drag on, for the irritable hanyou and the thirty minutes detention he still had left to do, sounded almost too cruel.

Finally, sixth period Science was over. As Inuyasha made his way back towards his fifth period class for his sentence, Miroku came running up to catch him.

"Inuyasha, my man, I was going to say that I'd wait while you had detention, however my sweet cousin offered to give you a ride home. She will be staying after too, she has to do something in the library, so its no trouble."

"Whatever Houshi. I'll see you back at the house." He tried to dispel the feeling of excitement of seeing Kagome.

Miroku nodded. "Alright then."

* * *

Detention went by fairly quickly, the thirty minutes had come and gone while Inuyasha thought about why Kagome would offer to give him a ride. As far as he could tell, she was scared of him.

"Inuyasha, I don't mind your company, but your time is over, you may leave now." His math teacher said dryly.

Inuyasha stood, nodded a goodbye to his teacher and exited into the hall. He was wondering whether he was going to have to find Kagome, when she came hurrying down the hallway out of breath.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time at the library." She didn't meet his gaze and she had an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

Inuyasha shrugged. "S'kay."

She nodded her head and began to silently lead the way to the student parking lot.

The air outside was crisp and clean but a bit on the windy side. Constantly, Kagome had to keep pushing stray hairs from her braid behind her ear. Besides for this nervous fidget, her scent relayed to him she _was_ surprisingly calm.

"I was wondering when you'd get out, half breed." Naraku said smoothly, stepping out from behind a tree.

Kagome gasped as he walked across the grassy, lunch quad toward them.

"I'm flattered you waited for me." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Actually, I happened to overhear Houshi say Kagome was giving you a ride. I decided now would be a good time to get some things straight. Like one, don't ever interfere with me and Kagome ever again."

"I think she already made it clear to ya. She ain't interested." He reminded Naraku, carefully angling his body in front of her.

"Please, I just want to go home." Kagome whispered.

"I will not accept that answer, mutt. She merely needed some time to think on it. Isn't that right, Kagome?"

Her scent spiked with fear.

"Fuck off, we are leaving." Inuyasha said flatly.

He wanted more than anything to stay and fight, but for Kagome's sake he decided otherwise. Something inside him churned at the thought of her being this frightened in his presence. He didn't want to have a part in it.

Inuyasha turned his back to Naraku, gently slipping a protective arm around Kagome's shoulder, he began to steer them away.

Naraku clenched his jaw; his demonic aura was flaring. "I thought you would say something like that. You really are a coward Inuyasha, and what Kagome needs is a real man!"

Naraku flexed his hand; his fingernails sharpening. He jumped at Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha only had time to turn his head before Naraku's razor sharp claws sliced through Inuyasha's shoulder.

Maybe it was the sickening sound of Inuyasha's ripping flesh or Kagome's shocked cries for help, but Naraku backed away into the shadows.

"This is far from over, Inuyasha." He threatened darkly before his disappearance.

Inuyasha kneeled to the ground, holding his injured arm to his chest.

"Oh Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome fell heavily to her knees beside him. Her hands uselessly touched his good arm. He grunted.

"I-I'll go get help." Kagome began to stand up; her glasses were splattered with her tears.

"No." He tried to reach out to her but his injured arm wouldn't move. "Fuck."

She immediately sat back down, pulling off her foggy glasses and setting them in the grass. "You shouldn't move."

"I'll live. Listen, don't get anyone. Whoever you get to help will want to know what happened. It'll just make things worse."

She bit her lower lip and wiped at her tears. "Do you think you can at least make it to my car? I have a first aid kit there."

Inuyasha grunted again, easing back on his heels, he slowly stood. He wavered a little bit, from the blood loss. Kagome was at his side immediately, she hugged his middle to support him and together they made it to the student parking lot and Kagome's car.

Much to his surprise, she drove a small, black truck. She opened the bed and instructed him to sit, he obeyed. She went to the passengers side and pulled out a first aid kit.

"C-can you take off your shirt?" She asked hesitantly.

Inuyasha with a little help from Kagome removed the bloody article. She reach for her braid and tugged her hair tie out. She blushed as she reached over Inuyasha's shoulders to tie back his hair, away from the grotesque wound.

He sat completely still, looking at Kagome as she tended to him. It was the first time he had seen her without her glasses and that old fashion braid. It shocked him to see her like this, Miroku hadn't been lying when he said she was very beautiful. He studied her curly hair brush gently against her pink cheeks, as if the breeze realized it had to be gentle with such a fragile being.

She cleaned at a spot a little deeper and he winced, so did Kagome. "I'm sorry." She said looking up at him.

He frowned in concentration, trying not to stare at the beautiful woman before him. A shift in the breeze, wafted her sweet fragrance to his nose. He felt helpless as he swallowed a whimper. Not only had her scent captivated him but now he would be haunted by her extraordinary looks.

"It didn't hurt."

She smiled sweetly. "Thank you." She went back to cleaning.

"For what?"

"Everything. You saved me twice today. I know you must think I'm completely pathetic."

Inuyasha felt slightly guilty. He _had_ thought she was pathetic, but in this moment he didn't anymore. Seeing this strong, dominant part of her changed his whole impression of her. Instead of him taking care of her, she was taking care of him; he knew this was hard for her, Kagome's hands were trembling terribly.

"Keh. Not _completely_." He muttered, unsure what else there was to say.

She let loose a soft sigh and blushed. She reach over his lap to grab the gauze. Inuyasha carefully eyed a small spot of her creamy neck that was momentarily exposed. A powerful instinct washed through him, he suppressed a shudder.

"I'm almost done, but once I get you bandaged I think you should go to the hospital. With all the traffic we will have plenty of time to come up with a cover story." She spoke while wrapping him up securely.

Kagome mostly spoke to distract herself from the fine example of the male body in her clammy hands. Still it was hard to resist and when she finished she allowed one hand to slid down his toned and tan arm to gently squeeze his hand. The unconscious behavior terrified her.

"Its not necessary." Inuyasha said, pulling his hand away to cross over his chest in his trademark stance.

Kagome blinked. "Not necessary? I'm hardly a doctor if you haven't noticed. Someone needs to look at that."

"No, they don't."

"Yes, they do."

"Nope."

"Yes, they do!"

"No, they don't."

"What? You must be crazy!"

"No, you are. Look, I'm a half demon. My shoulder will be completely healed by Sunday morning at the latest." Selfishly, Inuyasha felt himself glowing in all this attention.

"Oh, I see. Well, that's good." She began picking up, looking a little confused.

There was a moment of awkward silence, before Inuyasha remembered something. "Oi woman! What happened to your glasses?"

She looked up suddenly, seeming to be momentarily derailed. "I must have left them at the school. I should go get those..."

"Wait, how come you were able to clean up my arm without them? Don't you need those to see?" He raised a suspicious eyebrow.

She turned pink. "Y-yes, well, no. I mean, I _do_ need them, just not all the time."

"Then why would ya wear them all the time?"

She didn't answer as she chewed her lip. He could tell this had a lot more to it than just bad eye sight. Mentally, Inuyasha fumed at himself for making her uncomfortable. Kagome had reacted to his question, strongly. She slipped back into her shell.

He sighed. "Come on, lets get them and get home."

She nodded, silently following him.

* * *

Hello, hello!

I'm doing my best when it comes to the characters er, characteristics, but you will probably notice some OOC. It can't be helped though! I'm not perfect, sadly...So feel free if you have any ideas on ways to better them, let me know! Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha, or any of it's amazing characters.


	3. Warmth

Chapter Three

_Warmth_

* * *

Sango hopped into Kagome's truck looking sleepy. "Hey, thanks again for the ride to school while my car is in the shop."

"Yeah its no big deal, really." Kagome smiled as she shifted her car into drive.

As they pulled out of the driveway, Sango yawned loudly and stretched. "What's this?" She picked up something off the floor.

Kagome looked over at the red article and blushed. "Oh, its err, Inuyasha's shirt..."

Sango shook her head. "Why do you have his shirt? Oh my... maybe I don't want to know."

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that!"

Her best friend quirked an eyebrow. "Well, do you mind explaining?"

Kagome sighed and retold Sango about Friday.

"Is he alright?"

"I think so. I called Miroku on Saturday to make sure and he said he was fine."

Sango seemed to notice something for the first time since getting in the car. "Where's your glasses, Kagome?"

"Oh, I lost them. I took them off in the quad when Inuyasha got hurt. When we went back to get them, they weren't there."

"Are you sure you'll be okay without them? I know you need them at school."

Kagome nodded. "It's alright, I'll be fine. Really." She added the latter when her best friend didn't look very convinced.

_I don't think Inuyasha will let anything bad happen to me anyways. _She smiled to herself._  
_

* * *

All day people had been giving Kagome strange looks as she walked around. Did she really look that much different without her glasses? All she knew was she really wished she never had taken them off in the first place.

Finally, lunch period began and she hurried past all the curious glances to her friends. Outside was bright, and momentarily she was blinded by the sharp contrast of the dark hallway. She accidentally knocked right into someone.

"I'm sorry." She said squinting to see the face of her victim.

"Keh, clumsy girl. Maybe you _do_ need those glasses."

She opened her mouth to retort but before she could utter an insult someone touched her shoulder; Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome, I just-"

"Back the fuck off." Inuyasha pushed Kagome around him.

The handsome boy with bright green eyes looked a little confused, as he lifted his hands in mock surrender. "Listen, dog-boy. I just came over here to give Kagome her glasses. And to say I heard about Friday and I'm sorry. Anyways, Naraku picked these up and I stole them from him this morning, I figured Kagome would like them back."

"Thank you, Kouga." Kagome said peaking over Inuyasha's shoulder.

Kouga extended the glasses to Inuyasha, who took them roughly. For a minute the tension between them was thick and Kagome feared Inuyasha would try to start a fight. However, feeling the hostility, Kouga backed away.

"Keh, whatever. Just don't go sniffing around her anymore."

Kouga smirked, an arrogant smiled far too similar to Inuyasha's trademark one. The demon looked like he was about to say something else but instead just waved to Kagome and strolled away.

_I don't like him._ Inuyasha decided, leading Kagome to the safety of their lunch table.

* * *

Kagome chewed her bottom lip. "I don't know, Sango."

Her best friend sighed and plopped down on the bed beside Kagome. "It's at Miroku's house, Kagome. Plus, it won't be all that bad. It's just a small get together he is throwing. Come on, you need to get out more often!"

Kagome sighed, trying to make a decision. "Well, if I _did_ go to this party... what would I even wear?"

Sango smiled brightly, leaning up on her elbows. "I'm sure I can help you find something." She jumped up and ran over to Kagome's closest.

"I haven't decided if I'm going or not, yet!"

Sango nodded. "Yeah, sure." And continued pillaging her best friend's closest.

Nervously, Kagome watched as Sango pulled out articles of clothing, examined them and then either threw them on the bed or in the trash can.

"We need to go shopping later this weekend. I can't believe you still wear these!" Sango held up a pair of chunky dress shoes, long enough for Kagome to see and then tossed them in the 'no' pile, a.k.a the trash bin.

Half an hour later, Kagome was looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, trying to figure out the best way to play sick. Even though, the white polo t-shirt and mini skirt weren't completely uncomfortable, now Sango was insisting on hair and makeup.

"Just put a little mascara on." She extended a long black tube to Kagome.

"I haven't worn makeup in years..." Kagome said quietly.

Sango frowned knowing what Kagome had really meant: she hadn't worn makeup since the incident. Sango desperately loved Kagome as a sister but sometimes she was so frustrating. When would she come around and not be so scared to be the old Kagome again?

"Forget it, you don't need any, anyways. But can I at least do something with your hair?"

Kagome fingered her braid, "Okay."

Sango smiled and gently undid the braid, feeling envious of how soft and silky her hair was. "Your hair is beautiful, I think you should just keep it down."

"If I wear mine down, will you wear yours down, too?"

Sango shrugged. "I guess it's only fair." She pulled out her hair tie, and tossed her long, straight, brown hair around. "How do I look?"

"Great. So does this mean we are ready to leave?" Kagome added with a slightly hesitant voice.

* * *

Miroku was so busy greeting all the lovely ladies that he had completely lost sight of Inuyasha. He walked from one crowded, music blaring room to the next, searching for that grumpy hanyou. Miroku was just contemplating on giving up when he saw Sango and Kagome arrive.

"Sango, my peach! You look fantastic tonight! I like your hair down." Miroku said silky.

Sango rolled her eyes. "A little thick, Houshi."

He sighed dramatically, then winked at his cousin. "My stars, you too! Kagome this is a good look for you! And I also want to add I am happy you accepted my invitation."

Kagome smiled. "Sango really wanted me too..."

"Well, I hope you find my party worth the trouble. Now, if you do excuse me, I think that girl needs my assistance!" He headed over in the direction of a pretty blonde girl.

Kagome saw Sango's poorly hidden disappointed look as he left. She slipped her hand into Sango's and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm thirsty, let's find the drinks." She needed the distraction just as much as Sango; this was much more than a 'small gathering.'

"Oh right, the kitchen's this way."

In the kitchen, Kagome was shocked to find not only drinks, but dozens of couples passionately kissing on every kitchen appliance. She blushed, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Oh, I think I'll have some punch." Kagome said reaching for a red plastic cup.

Sango grabbed her hand. "Uh, I think you should stick to a water bottle."

The strangeness of Sango's request didn't bother Kagome as she instead happily sipped her water; Sango grabbed a bottle of water also.

As they exited the steamy kitchen in another crowded room, Miroku reappeared sporting a red mark across his cheek; he smiled at Sango.

"You know, Sango, I believe this is our song. Come dance with me!"

Sango raised her eyebrows. "Houshi, we don't have a song."

He chuckled. "Well, now we do!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her off into the next room.

Kagome pushed past a large group of people, trying her best to follow her only friends into the family room. Finally, she made it and immediately wanted to leave. The room Miroku took Sango into was by far the loudest and the hottest. In all corners of the room, couples were dancing seductively on each other.

Then Kagome spotted Sango and Miroku. She blinked, trying to decide if this was real. Sango was actually _letting_ Miroku touch her. His hands were everywhere, running down her sides, going along her stomach, and even daring to travel down to her thighs. The whole thing looked much to private to be doing in public.

She turned on the heel of her sandals and left the sticky, hot room to find the refuge of the backyard. No one stopped her as she took off across the dark, cool grass and in the direction of an old hammock.

Kagome smiled at the memory of the time her and Miroku were playing on the hammock and accidentally flipped it over. For weeks after that, they both sported big red scratches on their foreheads.

She kicked off her shoes and eased onto the hammock; the shocker was someone was already on it. She shrieked and tumbled backwards to the ground, in her fall her leg kicked up from under her effectively kicking the unsuspecting person.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

Kagome scrambled to her feet. "Inuyasha? Oh I'm so sorry! You scared me."

"Keh. How did I scare you? I didn't do nothin'!"

"Sorry." She muttered again.

There was a silence, a sort of awkwardness. Both unsure what to say or do next. Kagome wanted to leave but she certainly didn't want to go back inside the crowded and noisy house.

"How come you're not inside?" She finally spoke.

"Too fucking noisy." Came his simple reply.

"Can I sit?" She asked bravely, stealing her fleeting courage.

Silently, Inuyasha moved over and in the dim lighting Kagome found the spot next to him. At the same time they leaned back and lazily watched the stars.

"How come you're not inside, woman?"

Kagome felt the heat rise in her cheeks at the reminder of Sango and Miroku. "Oh, uh, it was too hot."

Inuyasha started to slowly rock the hammock back and forth. This gentle ride, in combination of the warmth emitting from Inuyasha's body gave Kagome a content, peaceful feeling.

She stifled a yawn and looked to the side at the all-too-serious hanyou beside her. Maybe it was the lighting but Inuyasha seemed to have a mystic glow about him. His silver hair looked almost like pools of liquid and his amber eyes softly sparkled. She almost chuckled at herself. _Guys don't sparkle._

Kagome was almost unaware she was smiling at him, until he too faced her with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatcha look'n at?" He asked suspiciously.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, stunned momentarily that she was caught staring. "Nothing." She quickly looked back at the black sky, praying on every star up there that he would look away.

After several moments of quiet, she stole another glance at him. She smiled, his eyes were closed; he was sleeping. A sudden sleepy sensation spread over her too and she slightly, ever so slightly scooted closer to him so that there were just touching; she wanted to steal his body warmth. No sooner had she closed her eyes when she was far away in dreamland.

* * *

A persistent vibrating noise next to Kagome's ear jarred her out of her peaceful rest and blindly searched for it with one hand. She grabbed the small pink phone and flipped it open, putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said groggily, snuggling deeper into her warm bed.

"Are you still sleeping, Kagome? It's already noon!" Came the sound of Sango's voice.

"Mhm."

"That must be a record for you. I guess all your fun with Inuyasha last night wore you out..."

Kagome immediately sat up on her bed. "Sango! It was nothing like that!" She felt completely mortified as she remembered Sango and Miroku finding her last night curled up with Inuyasha.

"Uh huh. Well that's not important, I'm just calling to see if we could come over for a movie night?"

"We?" Kagome blinked.

"Me, Miroku and Inuyasha."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Super! So we'll come over at five-ish?"

"Sure, wait Sango, I've never had a movie night. What do I need to get?"

"No worries, I'll come over in an hour, we'll go get the stuff together."

"Okay, thanks."

"Sure thing, now get out of bed you lazy bum!" Sango practically yelled into the phone before hanging up.

Kagome threw her phone on the floor and fell back into bed. The previous night came flooding back. Everything was so unreal.

_When Kagome had awoken in the hammock she was surprised to say the least. Her head was on Inuyasha's shoulder and his arm was wrapped possessively around her waist. It almost troubled her that the situation didn't make her nervous or even scared. Since when did she not mind being this close to the opposite sex? She sat up a little, putting one hand on Inuyasha's chest, and looked down at his clam, peaceful features._

_She was almost instantly hit with the overwhelming desire to stay like this. So completely content to watch him sleep, feeling so safe there with his arm around her. The moment wasn't even lost when Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to see the curious look on her face hovering just barely above his._

"Kaogme..."_ He whispered her name with such tenderness she actually smiled._

_She couldn't help it when she reached out a hand and lightly began to pet one of his dog ears. Inuyasha smirked and slid his other arm around her._

And that was how Miroku and Sango found them.

Kagome let out a loud groan at the thought of how bad that must have looked. Sighing she stood up to shower and get ready.

* * *

The girls came home just fifteen minutes before five; arms loaded down with pizza boxes and grocery bags. Dumping it all on the kitchen table, Sango smiled triumphantly.

"I believe we are ready now for our movie night."

Kagome giggled sweetly. "Well we should be, we bought the whole movie store."

Sango laughed as she unloaded the bags. No sooner had they finished when the doorbell rang. The girls went into the hall to let them in. At the door Sango turned around, hand on the doorknob.

"Ready?"

Kagome looked like she was going to say something but instead quickly took off her glasses. Putting her glasses down on a small table by the door, she ran her hand down her braid, making sure it was neat.

"Okay, let them in."

Sango smiled knowingly and opened the door. Miroku came in arms opened to Sango. He gave her a hug, harmless enough right? _Wrong_, his hand wandered down a little too far and received Sango's wrath.

He nursed his red cheek and pouted. "At least my baby cousin would never hurt me."

Kagome smiled shyly and gave his abuse flesh on a soft kiss.

"Thanks, Kagome. And did I mention that you look very nice today? You should use that look more often."

She blushed. "Thank you, 'Roku."

"Speaking of lovely women, where's mom?"

"She's working."

"She does a lot of that, seems like lately."

"Yeah, its pretty lonely here."

"Keh. Can you guys move, or am I supposed to stand out here all night?"

"Oops, sorry about that!" Sango called pushing Kagome and Miroku into the kitchen. "Come on in, we have pizza!"

As Inuyasha stepped into the hall after shutting and locking the door he heard the distinct sound of skin on skin. He winced at the loud slap.

"It's gonna be one hell of a night." He grumbled.

* * *

Hey Everyone!

Another one down! What did you think? Sorry the update took so long! I am the type of person to become distracted very easily. Don't forget to leave me some feedback! Please and thank you. And by the way, chapter four is called 'Holiday' and the group have a little winter fun. Til next time!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its amazing characters.


	4. Holiday

Chapter Four

_Holiday_

* * *

The warm weather months of September and November slowly melted away into the chilly month of December. Surprisingly though, that even in the coolest of times, the Southern Californian students still milled about in jeans and short sleeved shirts.

Inuyasha having experienced much cooler weather in Japan, greatly enjoyed this change.

"Hey you ready to go ice skating, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned coming into the guest bedroom that Inuyasha was using.

"I don't see why we have to go ice skating."

Miroku shook his head and sat on Inuyasha's bed. "Don't you? Well let me walk you through this, we do it for the ladies, my good man. What better way is there to get them to hold onto you, then when they are flopping around on slippery ice?"

Inuyasha gave him an unamused look. "I like it better when you don't talk."

Miroku sighed sadly. "You'll thank me someday for bestowing you with these precious insights. Now, let's not keep the ladies waiting, eh?"

* * *

Kagome and Sango had just finished putting on their skates when the boys came walking in. They rented their skates and sat beside the two girls to put them on. Miroku immediately began chatting causally, as for Inuyasha, he was muttering countless colorful words and struggling with his laces.

Kagome knelt in front of him, her eyes soft and sincere. "Want some help?"

"Keh." He dropped the skates at her feet and looked away.

"Have you ever been ice skating before?" She asked quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

Inuyasha frowned. "Nope."

Kagome finished tying his skates and offered him her hand, blushing madly. "I won't tell anyone."

He grunted and took her gloved hand. He wobbled on the thin blades as he stood, but didn't completely lose his balance. Kagome laughed gently; Inuyasha's heart jumped at the sweet sound.

"Are we ready to hit the ice?" Miroku asked helping Sango to her feet.

Although Kagome promised not to tell anyone Inuyasha never skated before, the fact of the matter was it was painfully obvious. He could barely stand still for more then a couple seconds, let alone move his feet.

At first he had too much pride to allow anyone to help him, but after eating it a few dozen times he allowed himself to hold onto Kagome's hand again. It seemed to help, although he was still not what you even remotely call competent at ice skating. Eventually the two were able to use the support of the other to make a slow and steady pace around the rink. Kagome couldn't help occasionally stealing glances down at their joined hands.

After being lapped a handful of times by an elderly woman, Inuyasha felt discouraged. Kagome couldn't help to stifle a giggle at his puppy-ish pout.

"How about I get us some hot chocolate?"

Inuyasha agreed and followed her off the ice. Kagome slipped off her gloves and rubbed her hands together as they made their way to the little café inside the arena.

They approached the counter and Kagome dug through her pockets. "Two hot chocolates, please." She said to the employee with his back turned to them.

The cashier turned around and smiled. "Higurashi?"

She looked up. "Hojo? Oh hi, I didn't know you worked here."

The sandy blonde haired boy smiled again. "Yeah, since this summer. You are looking great by the way, Kagome."

Inuyasha felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end; he growled low at this weak human, who seemed oblivious to the half-demon.

She blushed. "Er, thank you. It was nice to see you."

"Yeah, here's your two hot chocolates."

Kagome extended the money and Hojo pushed it away. "It's on the house."

She smiled, her eyes not meeting his gaze. "Thanks." Hojo smiled again gallantly.

When Inuyasha and Kagome were seated, she leaned toward her companion. "You really shouldn't growl at people; it's rude." She whispered.

"I didn't growl." He protested.

She nodded. "I heard it and you tensed up and you _have_ growled at other people before."

He grunted, sipping his hot chocolate in silence. Kagome rolled her eyes; attempting to hide a small smile.

The silver headed boy dropped his eyes to the innocent girl beside him. _I need to stop acting this way with her... She isn't mine to protect. _He watched her take a delicate slip from her cup and admired the brilliant contrast of her pale milky skin splashed with pink in her cheeks, and the way her thick black lashes fluttered. Inuyasha felt weak whenever he was with her. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

When the weather continued to drop, the four friends were spending more and more time inside; that mostly meant Kagome's ever parent-free house.

Today, however, it was just the girls and they were horribly bored.

"It's not fair to be bored during winter holiday." Sango grumbled, flipping through the channels on Kagome's flat screen.

Kagome continued to pick choice pieces of popcorn from the bowl in her lap. Suddenly, she got a brilliant idea.

"How about we go shopping?"

Sango's head whipped over at Kagome. "Did _you_ just suggest we go shopping? In the holiday crowds? You hate shopping… You hate crowds..."

Kagome looked down at her popcorn bowl once again. "Well, Christmas is almost here and I still haven't gotten Mom or Miroku anything yet."

Sango smiled. "Well, that sounds like a very good idea to me."

The mall was predictably crowded with last minute holiday shoppers but all the great sales made up for the inconvenient parking and wall to wall people. As they spent the day laughing at all the incredulous things they could buy for Miroku, Kagome saw something in a window of a shop.

"Sango, look at this. Do you think Inuyasha would like it?"

The best friend in question looked at it and chuckled. "I think its perfect."

With Inuyasha's gift purchased and bagged, Kagome felt it was a mission accomplished.

* * *

Christmas Eve came quickly and everyone was meeting at Kagome's house to go look at the neighborhood Christmas lights. Her neighborhood was famous for having some of the most extravagant displays in town.

"Alright Kagome, everybody's here, ready to head out?" Sango asked grabbing the hot chocolate thermals and blankets.

Kagome nodded pulling a white beanie over her loose curls and re-adjusting her glasses on her nose.

"Please allow me to assist you, my buttercup. A women such as yourself shouldn't have to burden themselves." Miroku said smoothly moving toward Sango.

"And that makes me what kind of woman then?" She asked raising an eyebrow; the familiar glint in Miroku's eye made her cut him off. "Suit yourself." She dropped her load into his hands.

"I still don't get why everyone wants to go look at lights." Inuyasha grouched with his arms folded over his chest.

Kagome frowned and her brow was pulled together in confusion. "Because they are beautiful."

Inuyasha left the house without saying another word; feeling horrible about disappointing Kagome.

The foursome walked wrapped in Kagome's blankets down the street looking at all the houses. Sango and Kagome smiled the whole time 'aw'ing at all the wonderful decorations. After circling the block and drinking all the hot chocolate they returned to the warmth of Kagome's living room. She started the fireplace.

"If I do recall correctly, it is time to exchange gifts?" Miroku said peeling off his coat.

"Right! Come on, everybody in the family room!" Sango smiled pushing at Inuyasha's back.

The gang all took seats around the tree except for Inuyasha who lingered by the door, arms folded over his chest.

Kagome reached under the tree and pulled out a large rectangular package and handed it to Miroku.

"Merry Christmas." She said quietly.

"Thank you, my dear cousin."

He ripped the Santa Claus paper and pried open the unmarked card board box. Inside was a collection of very old books on Buddhist Monks.

"Kagome, this is extraordinary! These must of cost a fortune!"

She blushed under his heavy praise. "It's nothing."

Miroku smiled fondly. "Thank you." He leaned forward and kissed her pink cheek lovingly.

Kagome received a beautiful and highly fashionable shirt from Sango and a couple of novels from Miroku. Sango received a little kitten as a joint gift from Miroku and Kagome. Miroku added a coupon in the box, good for three backrubs. Miroku in return had his gift from Sango thrown at his head. After regaining consciousness, he opened the present to see a guide on: _Being a Gentlemen for Womanizers._

As Kagome was saying goodnight to everyone, she quietly handed Inuyasha his gift. He blinked at the box in confusion.

"I-I thought of you when I saw this." She quickly explained.

Inuyasha blushed suddenly. "I don't have anything to give you back."

It was Kagome's turn to blush. "It's not why I got it for you."

He looked awkwardly at the present then Kagome. "Thank you."

Miroku starting chuckling. "Well, well, well, looks like you two got caught under the mistletoe."

Kagome gasped and look up at the hanging mistletoe. Inuyasha looked up too and swallowed. She stole a look at Inuyasha, he looked back at her. She felt her pulse quicken as Inuyasha's face slightly moved forward.

_Oh gods, is he going to kiss me?_

"Goodnight!" Kagome squeaked and shut the door.

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief once she was safely leaned up against the inside of the door. The blush on her cheeks was burning and she began to fan her face.

_I can't believe he was actually going to _kiss_ me! That doesn't mean that he likes me, does it? _She frowned. _No, kissing doesn't mean that you like someone… It would though if I kissed someone. _Her smile returned. _Inuyasha… _

* * *

"This is such a bummer! I can't believe break is over in just a couple days! Going back on the 5th, that's _so_ lame!" Sango pouted at Kagome, who just walked in the room with the rest of the party favors.

"I'll be glad to go back; there are only three more weeks left of the semester. I have to raise my Art grade before then." Kagome pouted too.

"That's my favorite cousin for you; always thinking about school. If only I had half your dedication." Miroku sighed; stretching his arm out, along the back of the couch.

Sango glared at him as he blatantly let his arm drop around her shoulders. "Oh you have plenty of dedication, Miroku. With being a pervert!" She flicked his arm off her.

Kagome chanced a look at Inuyasha who still hadn't said a word to her since Christmas Eve. Right now he was watching the TV with a lack of genuine interest, but still probably ignorant to the others.

She gnawed at her lip, worrying whether or not he'd _ever_ say another word to her. She wished she hadn't shut the door on his face. If only he knew why… Would she have kissed him anyway? Would she have liked it? Would he have?

"Inuyasha, how are you liking all the performances?" Miroku asked.

The half demon shrugged. "Do they do this every year?"

"Sure, Time Square always has a huge celebration for New Years. But the biggest event will be when the ball drops."

"What ball?" Inuyasha asked confused about this American tradition.

"They have a huge ball on a tower that lights up and drops for the countdown to the new year." Miroku explained.

"Sounds stupid."

Miroku sighed. "I'm assuming things are different in Japan?"

"Keh."

"Anyways," Sango interrupted, reaching forward to the coffee table to grab a horn and a confetti popper. "It's getting close to midnight, everyone grab some noise makers!"

Miroku slipped on a party hat and put a handful of poppers in his lap. Sango giggled when she got up and tried to force a hat over Inuyasha's head.

"What are you trying to do? Strangle me?"

"No…" Sango tried again; dodging his hands. "I'm trying to get you in the spirit!"

"I don't want one, woman!"

Sango rolled her eyes, gave up, sighed and turned to her best friend. "Ohhhhh Kagome, would you like one?"

"No thanks!" Kagome jumped off the couch and dashed out of the room.

Sango blinked and turned to Miroku. "I guess she really doesn't want one."

Miroku chuckled and patted the seat cushion next to him. "I think I heard her mumble something about drinks during her escape."

Sango sunk down next to him. "Hurry up, Kagome! You only have a couple of minutes!" She yelled toward the kitchen.

Inuyasha abruptly got up and stomped out of the room, grumbling about women always being so slow. Finding his way to the kitchen he saw Kagome pouring some golden liquid into four champagne glasses, by the looks of it she hadn't noticed him yet.

He smirked wickedly. "Oi Kagome!" He shouted suddenly coming up behind her.

Kagome shrieked and threw the empty bottle of sparkling grape juice at him, before realizing what she was doing. Luckily for Inuyasha, he dodged it just in time and it went sailing out of the kitchen.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome closed her eyes and placed a hand over her heart. "Well, if someone hadn't snuck up-"

"Who says I was sneaking? You are the unobservant one! This was your fault, woman!"

Kagome was fuming. "My fault? You were being rude! A person can have a heart attack from that sort of thing!"

"Oh please!" He rolled his sunset eyes. "You overreacted and you know it!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, her next retort on the edge of her tongue.

"TEN, NINE, Kagome hurry! EIGHT!" Sango and Miroku yelled together.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm on her way out, quickly trying to drag him down the hall.

"FIVE, FOUR!" Kagome was just rounding the hallway corner.

Kagome pushed at an unmoving Inuyasha, "Come on! We might miss it!" She looked up and saw why he wasn't moving.

On the TV screen the crowd broke out in applause and noise.

"Oh my gosh," She whispered pulling Inuyasha back around the corner away from the living room. "I can't believe we almost walked in on them!"

"I cant believe she let him kiss her." Inuyasha said stunned and repulsed.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she could already feel the blood rushing to her face. "It's a tradition, to kiss someone at midnight that is. You know, the first kiss of the year…"

Inuyahsa nodded, and looked down at Kagome. "So _you_ do that every year?"

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Oh, uh no! I've never had a New Years kiss-"

Time seemed to slow as Inuyasha leaned in closer, Kagome instinctively backed up until she hit the wall. She licked her lips nervously. His lips were so close, why did they stop?

His eyes held hers.

"They say the way you spend your New Years is how you will spend the year..." She couldn't help spilling out in a single breath.

"Happy New Years, Kagome." He mumbled before finishing his descent.

The kiss was warm, short and tender. And seemed to end as soon as it began. When he pulled away, Kagome kept her eyes closed for a moment longer, savoring the feel of her first real kiss. When she finally opened her oceanic blues he was gone.

She smiled and touched her lips. _My first New Years kiss… my first _real_ kiss…_

* * *

Hello, hello!

Hope you enjoyed, _Holiday!_ As much as _I_ liked this chapter, the next one gets gooooood :) Kagome and Inuyasha have a little heart to heart!

I apologize (not for my repeated absences, fact of my life, no?) for the Sango OOC mostly. I realize I haven't the best grasp on these characters, but Sango is the one bugging me mainly. Its probably because I kind of infused Kagome's normal characteristics into Sango because Kagome is lacking them for this story (for reasons explained next chapter). What am I going to do?

So good news, bad news time! Good news! I have the next several chapters written already so updates should be speedy? Bad news... I'm pretty sure this story might end as a drama... It's still not complete so I won't say for sure but as of the moment I plan to end it with a bit of a cliffie and the promise of a sequel which will have a happy ending. But honestly, I could be lying to you right now, I'm so fickle with my stories. Afterall, with Slave to the Heart, I had that originally going in a completely different direction and looked what happened!

Oopies, I'm rambling again! Be sure to let me know what you think though!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its amazing characters.


	5. Secret

Chapter Five

_Secret_

* * *

"You do realize why they ain't here, don't ya?" Inuyasha grumbled flopping down on Kagome's living room couch.

"Mhm." Kagome agreed, sitting down in a more graceful manner. "They are in love." She whispered, a blush ghosting her cheeks.

"Keh. Completely pathetic."

Kagome flattened out the skirt she was wearing and found herself amazed. _I'm actually going to have a conversation about relationships with Inuyasha? Shouldn't this make me uncomfortable? Why am I so at ease? Since when have I been able to be alone with a boy? It has to be him…_

Kagome shrugged herself out of her thoughts and adjusted her glasses. "I think its wonderful."

"Ya? How so?"

"They are made for each other and they are finally together. I'm happy for them and everything they share."

Inuyasha's brow creased and impulsively he asked; "How come you ain't out there dating then? Don't you want what they have?"

He winced immediately following his words. _Shit, why do I feel like that was the wrong thing to say? Why do I feel like this has to do with her secret?_

Kagome didn't answer for awhile. "Do you really want to know?" She almost whispered; when she looked up she had tears straining to be released down her cheeks.

The TV droned on in the background and Inuyasha felt apprehensive. Should he say no and try to change the subject? Should he say yes and finally know this mysterious event that shredded her once perfect life?

He didn't have to answer for in the next instant, Kagome turned away and pulled her sweater off one shoulder. Inuyasha fought back the urge to growl when he saw a six inch long scar on her pale skin. His ears drooped.

She took in a long, drawn out breath. "It was three years ago. I was entering my freshmen year of high school." She put her sweater back over her shoulder, though her hand remained over it.

Inuyasha watched helplessly as she sat back and put her other hand to her quivering lips. Her sparkling eyes closed and a few crystal tears fell down her face. He groaned silently wanting to desperately put his arm around her shoulder and comfort her; but he couldn't, not right now at least.

"I've felt dirty for so long. I've felt ugly. I've felt like everyone that even looks at me will become infected with my dirtiness. I remember scrubbing at my skin and body for hours, frantically trying to be clean again. But you can't wash back your innocence." She shook her head numbly and opened her eyes; she stared straight ahead, the memory engulfing her. "I cant forget his words. 'Such pretty eyes… what soft hair…'" Her hands wrung. "I became obsessed with the things he said, I wanted to change everything about myself. I thought it would help me forget… I wanted to burn out my eyes and chop off my hair; they were the source of my misery… Mama helped me though, she got me glasses and taught me to braid my hair. It has helped. Behind this look I feel protected but also," She slowly met Inuyasha's stare. "unwanted."

A sudden burning feeling behind Inuyasha's eyes came as a surprise to him; this girl was haunted daily and left only as a mere sliver of who she used to be.

She took a ragged breath. "Inuyasha, I will never go out there and start dating. I'm scared whenever someone looks at me. It's not because I don't want what Sango and Miroku have, its because even though I've learned to trust certain people, no one will ever want me." She looked away and her shoulders shook with her silent tears. "I'm dirty, I'm not innocent like the other girls. I'm nothing but a rape victim."

What could he say to that? He had never known someone who has had more misery than him in life. This girl so full of life and love was violated. That bastard not only took her innocence that he stole from her, but her chance to be happy and love freely.

"Kagome…" He began but couldn't finish; there were not words for what he felt.

She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. "I'm so sorry if I disgust you."

Rage consumed Inuyasha and he began to shake. "Where the hell is that bastard?"

Hearing the unconcealed anger in his voice, Kagome looked up at him worriedly. "I don't know."

Inuyasha shot off the couch and started marching for the door. Kagome got up too but didn't follow him.

"Do you hate me?" She whispered not expecting him to hear her.

He whirled around right before he disappeared around the corner. "What? Are you crazy? Of course not! I'm just going to hunt that bastard down and murder him." He could feel the heat of his rage in his face.

"I-I don't know who did it."

"That's not fucking good enough." Inuyasha stepped closer, his arms reached out like he was going to embrace her but he changed his mind and dropped them to his sides and balled his fists. "He deserves to die! He robbed you of more than your innocence! This man gets the satisfaction of living while you still, three fucking years later, suffer!"

She was blown away by the emotion behind his words and confused at the same time. Who was he angry at? Her, for not being stronger to have saved herself? Or the preying man? She was trembling and sobbing all at once.

This time Inuyasha did embrace her. He held her tightly as sobs racked her body and she clinged tightly to his shirt. He smoothed his hand down her braid and buried his nose in her neck. A warm wetness hit his cheek and it was a moment before he realized it was _his_ tears. He hadn't cried since…

"Kagome, don't tell me that you have only let Sango and Miroku see the real you." He asked after she calmed down a little.

"They are." She weakly mumbled into his chest.

"So no one else knows how beautiful you are inside and out?" He wondered at his courage.

Kagome stilled in his arms, she wanted to pull back and search his face for the sincerity she hoped would be there but she couldn't muster the courage.

"You think I'm beautiful not disgusting?"

"You are not disgusting, not even close." He breathed, holding her closer.

She smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She marveled at the security and peace she felt in his arms, knowing that he thought she was beautiful.

_He called me beautiful and I don't feel scared or worried… just happy. I want him to think I'm beautiful… I want to be myself around him…_

Finally, she pulled back while still being in his arms. Inuyasha watched her carefully as her hands gingerly went to her glasses. Her pink tongue moistened her lips before slowly pealing them off her face and folding them in her hand. She stared up at Inuyasha.

His hand touched her cheek; he was in awe at her perfection. He thought back to the day in the quad when she had first taken them off.

She swallowed hard. "I-I'm not going to hid behind these anymore. Not, not if you promise to stay with me."

He smirked a crooked and heart-rendering smile. "Deal."

She smiled too and blushed at her bravery. Inuyasha pulled her toward the couch again.

"Come on, lets watch a movie."

"Kay." She took his hand as they sat close to each other; she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was her intent to fall asleep but decided it didn't really matter.

_Where do I go from here? _He watched her angelic face as she slept soundly. _I guess I'm gonna have to talk with Houshi. _He too closed his eyes.

* * *

Miroku's eyes were surprised. "She told you what happened?" He leaned against the door frame.

"I just said that." Inuyasha sat up from laying down on the guest bed.

"I'm impressed; you are among a very select few that know."

"You make that sound like a good thing."

Miroku shook his head slowly. "No, its most definitely a tragic thing. All I am saying is my cousin doesn't take immediately to people. You've barely been here a semester." Miroku paused and sat down on Inuyasha's desk across the room. "Now that I think about it. I haven't seen her so happy and free in such a long time."

Inuyasha blushed. "Don't look at me like that. It ain't like I had anything to do with it."

There was a certain twinkle in Miroku's eye that made Inuyasha a little nervous. "On the contrary my good man, I believe you have _everything_ to do with her change."

"I haven't done a damn thing." He wasn't sure why we suddenly felt defensive.

Miroku crossed the room to sit next to Inuyasha on the bed; putting his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder. "Of course, you haven't, how silly of me to think that maybe you meant something to her."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? You think she doesn't care for me?" His anger began to boil; he shook off Miroku's arm.

Miroku put his hands up. "I hadn't meant to anger you." He put down his hands and smiled. "However, judging by your reaction… does Kagome mean something to _you?_"

Inuyasha's rage sobered; he clenched his jaw and dropped his eyes. "I'm only here until graduation."

His friend nodded. "That is true. You've got a point, maybe you shouldn't get involved with her then." Miroku looked at the floor; then added as a second thought before leaving. "Even though I've never seen her happier."

Inuyasha watched Miroku's silent exit and felt a pang run through him.

_Is that really what he thinks? Should I leave her alone?_

Miroku's last words came back. _I've never seen her happier..._

_Oh Hell no. There is no way I'm going to let her go._

Inuyasha reached behind him for the Christmas gift Kagome had given him. It was a small white stuffed dog with the saying 'Merry Christmas from California' stitched in red on its ear.

He smiled. _No way in Hell._

_

* * *

_Hello, hello!

A little intense? Too intense? Sure explains though, right? Let me know how you like it!

Reviews, emails are all appreciated. I love hearing from you guys! I'll post soon!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its amazing characters.


	6. BlueEyes

Chapter Six

_Blue-Eyes_

* * *

Kagome's slightly air headed Art teacher came walking in ten minutes after the late bell. Upon seeing her students, she looked puzzled momentarily and checked her wrist watch.

"Oh! Look at that! Its already class time! Lets see then… what should I have you do today?" She scratched her silvery blonde hair.

Kagome sneezed expectantly; startling her teacher, Ms. Jordan. Said teacher approached Kagome's desk eyes wide. She bent close to the scared student and examine her face as if looking at something awe-inspiring. Suddenly, Ms. Jordan clapped her hands.

"My, my what a marvelous profile you have! That will be our next project, class! Profile drawings! Everyone partner up and draw each other!" The middle aged woman spun on her heel and sort of skipped back to her teacher's desk.

Chairs began screeching on tile and student hurried about searching the classroom for their friends. Kagome was occupied however with fretting over this assignment. She _hated_ working with others.

_I'm sure I could convince Ms. Jordan that... creative license compels me to work alone? _She sighed and hung her head; resigning herself to get the courage to try and persuade her scatter-brained teacher.

Suddenly, a body slid into the chair next to hers. She could feel their eyes. She sat up straighter and looked at the person with wide eyes.

"Hi there Kagome; need a partner?"

She smiled softly, not quite meeting the boy's gaze; a blush adored her cheeks. "Hello Kouga. I suppose I do."

"Shall I get the materials for us?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

He winked at her playfully before disappearing among the students. Kagome heaved a sigh of relief at his exit. Not that she thought it would be particularly _bad _working with Kouga; she just felt strange about it.

She was sure about a few things though. One: he had been putting in a lot of effort to talk to her since the day he returned her glasses to her. And two: She was positive if Inuyasha knew about this, he would have quite the ear-full to say to her.

What did she know of Kouga though? Just that he was handsome, in a ruggish way, he had a nice smell, he was captain of the track team, full wolf demon and was notorious for his on and off again relationship with the red-headed bombshell Ayame. She wasn't sure who he hung out with anymore. Once upon a time her and him were friends, weren't they? That world she used to live in felt so long ago.

Kouga returned, handing Kagome her pencils and practice paper with another wink. "Here ya go, Blue Eyes."

She flushed anew. _Yep, we definitely used to be friends. I remember him calling me Blue Eyes… I guess its nice of him to still want to be friends, right?_

"Thank you, Kouga."

He chuckled. "Come on, now. Stop being so formal. Aren't you going to call me Green Eyes?" He laughed again this time a little louder. "Remember how you used to call me that and me being super original, started calling you Blue Eyes?" He smiled expectantly.

Kagome felt a nervous sweat break out on her upper lip and she was embarrassed. _I can not believe I was so brazen at one point to flirt with someone so blatantly._

She tried out a laugh of her own but it was meek; her eyes briefly darted to his. "I forgot that I used to call you that, I guess."

His face fell slightly but he shrugged. "It was a long time ago, no worries."

Strangely she wanted to comfort him. To tell him it wasn't because he was worthless to her, just that she had suppressed lots of former memories and started her life over. Instead, she turned away and silently stared at her blank sheet of paper.

"Would you like to draw my handsome profile first? Or shall I draw you first?" Kouga said; Kagome could hear his grin in his deep, masculine voice.

"Whatever you prefer is fine." Kagome tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

Kouga reached out, grabbing her hand. "No, leave it, it looks more artistic when it isn't perfect."

His hand was still covering hers, Kagome reddened. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Kags. You're beautiful either way, I'm just trying to think like our batty Art teacher." He laughed and dropped her hand.

Kagome giggled nervously, growing pinker by the second. Kouga smiled at her once more then grabbed up a pencil and smoothed his practice paper.

"How about I draw you first while you take your time losing that adorable blush." He used a hand to turn her burning face away from him. "Perfect. Now hold still."

Kagome wanted to bit her lip like she always did when feeling uncertain.

_Boy have I forgotten how flirty he was. I hope he isn't dating Ayame at the moment, if she saw how he was treating me, I'd be in trouble... I just want to know why he is acting so flirtatious. It feels different when he compliments me. Its not like when Inuyasha does it. He's more natural at it… That makes it less special right? I sure do like the way Inuyasha unexpectedly surprises me though…_

"What'cha thinking about? I see that smile." He teased, still drawing.

She forced her smile away. "Oh nothing, just lost in thought."

"Thoughts about me, eh?" He said in mirth.

She attempted a laugh, it came out more of a snort.

"I have to say, without the glasses today, your profile is better on display."

Her heart raced. "Oh?"

"You didn't lose them again did you? Will I have to steal them back for you again?" He was teasing in good spirits but Kagome felt on edge.

_It was stupid of me to think no one would notice if I suddenly stopped wearing them. _Absentmindedly, she touched her slightly array braid, as if to make sure the other part of her wall was still intact.

"Kagome? You alright? You look pale."

She turned away from him. "Yeah, I'm tired I guess."

"Me too, me and Ayame were fighting again last night. That woman is a firecracker I swear. I can't believe we are taking _another_ break."

Kagome smiled lightly and turned her head back to its original position so he could keep drawing.

"Ayame is really nice."

He laughed. "_Really nice_." He mimicked. "People say that sort of thing when they don't really like the person they are talking about and just want to be polite."

Kagome blushed. "No, I mean it. She is gorgeous too."

"Thank you and don't fret, I was just teasing. You're a very sincere person, Kagome."

There was a slight pause and Kagome felt like it was her turn to say something. "Can I, uh, ask why you two are fighting?"

"Its super stupid." He shook his head. "That's actually why I'm in trouble. I think its stupid to have to ask my own girlfriend to a dance. She has it in her head I'd ask her in some super romantic way or something."

Kagome only had to offer little bits in order to keep the conversation going and take off the awkward edge of silence. Kouga was easy to talk to and was even easier to make laugh. He thought her shyness was hilarious and enjoyed reminiscing, on several accounts, about her crazier days of the past.

Class went by almost remarkably fast for Kagome. Her initial worry about being partnered with Kouga died down and she had found him pleasantly refreshing; especially when he talked about Ayame. They even finished before the end of the period for some early grading.

"Yo, Kagome! Wait up! I'll walk you to your car." Kouga offered following her out of class.

"That would be nice. Thank you." She felt a little anxious because Inuyasha would be showing up soon.

"No worries." He flashed another toothy grin. "Hey, not bad right? 42.7 out of 45 points?" He held out his drawing.

Kagome smiled. "I see, definitely worthy of that .7, couldn't pass for a 42.8 at all." She flushed immediately.

Kouga let out a loud laugh that resembled a howl. "I like that. I like hearing you joke around."

She didn't say anything but held her books closer to her chest; people around them were actually staring.

"I guess I just didn't do your face justice." He tried after a minute.

Kagome looked at his drawing thoughtfully; she thought he made her prettier than she was in person. "You are very talented."

Kouga actually blushed at the sincerity in her voice. "Gosh, I'm not at all." He extended the picture. "But if you like it, its yours."

She looked up at him and this time met his gaze completely. She smiled and reached for the picture.

"Thank you, Kouga."

A very low growl behind her made Kagome's back stiffen. She looked over her shoulder. Kouga paused and grimaced.

"Honestly, Inuyasha. You need to be kept in a muzzle." Kouga said casually turning to face the dog demon.

Inuyasha put himself in front of Kagome. "Just what do you think you are doing talking to Kagome?"

"Just that, talking. Oh and I was gonna walk her to her car." Kouga said with a shrug.

"What the fuck for? What are you planning?"

"What are you trying to imply, ya smelly dog?" Kouga growled, finally getting irritated.

"Oh, I think you know."

"Well you are mistaken. I would never do anything unsavory to Kagome."

"Keh. And I am just supposed to trust you?" Inuyasha folded his arms.

"Yeah, you are. Because I loved her before you did. _I_ knew the _old_ Kagome."

Kagome gasped covering her mouth. _He can't mean love **love,** can he?_

"Get lost." Was all Inuyasha could come up with after that bold proclamation.

Kouga made a bowing motion and disappeared after one quick glance at a stunned Kagome.

"Well, that was err, nice of him." Kagome said after a moment, more to herself than the enraged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rounded on her. "You can't be serious? _Nice!_ How? He isn't right in the head, ya know."

Kagome frowned. "Of course, because you can't be right in the head to ever love me; you have to be stupid." She pushed past him; he smelt the distinct scent of her tears.

Inuyasha blinked. _Did that just happen? How is _he _the good guy? I was just protecting her! _He turned and watched her slip through the main school gate. _She doesn't really believe that, does she? _Again, he was assaulted by her scent of salty tears as he began following after her.

_Fuck. Well then call me stupid._

* * *

Hello, hello!

Three things!

1. I didn't lie this time! I actually uploaded again 'soon.' YAHOO!

2. Here's a shout out to ALL my reviewers, and here's another shout out to the reviewers who review in FULL CAPS. I like to think you are not yelling at me but being VERY EXCITED! Thank you for being cool like that! Anywho, you guys don't feel obligated to do that; reviews are reviews and reviews are AWESOME.

3. How much do you love me right now? I practically broke my hand tonight and here I am uploading still! Ha! Seriously, though I did hurt it, I'm kinda a spaz and decided I could fix my chair with my bare hands? Yeah, not too well thought out but its one of those things you live and learn from. Well, at least thats the positive spin, IM putting on it.

Until next time!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune

P.S. I'm going to portray Kouga in a better light this time. I still feel bad about making him such a creeper in Slave to the Heart :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its amazing characters.


	7. Stupid

Chapter Seven

_Stupid_

* * *

"I'm fine." Kagome assured a worried Sango over the phone.

"I'll kill him; you know I will."

Kagome snorted. "No, you know I wouldn't like that."

"Where does he come off trying to hit on you like that?"

Kagome was taken aback and sat down promptly on her couch. "Wait, you aren't going to kill Inuyasha? You were talking about Kouga?"

"Uh, yeah. Why would I kill Inuyasha?"

"Because he thinks you have to be stupid to love me?"

Sango laughed; Kagome wanted to growl. "It's a little thing called jealousy. You should be more than used to inspiring _that_ emotion."

Kagome's mind went blank. "Back up, Inuyasha was _jealous_? I don't follow." She shook her head and leaned back on her couch.

A sigh escaped her best friend. "Come on, everyone knows that Inuyasha is _super _possessive of you. I personally noticed it since his first week here. He was just upset that he has competition for you."

"Competition?" This whole situation had spun around so quickly, Kagome was dizzy with hope and hesitance all at once.

"You are a wonderful person, Kagome. Kouga has always flirted with you but think about it. He never talked to you after your… change, but as soon as Inuyasha starts claiming you, he is back full force? Uh-uh, sounds fishy to me. I mean and then today he proclaims his love to you after seeing you bring down your wall a little?"

"So what are you saying about Kouga? And Inuyasha?"

"This, Kouga didn't like you after your change and Inuyasha has liked you and saw the true you when no one else did. I think that's saying something about who likes you more."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, it should be obvious."

Kagome's heart raced like never before. "Oh my gosh."

"You like him too, don't you?"

"Oh my gosh." She repeated.

"Knew it." Sango's smug voice replied.

Kagome shook her head. "I got so mad and ran away. Inuyasha must think I hate him. I was looking at it all wrong. I have to go."

"Go? Where?"

"Bye. I'll call you later."

"Wait!" Sango's voice was immediately cut off as Kagome shut her phone.

She jumped off her couch and rummaged in her book bag for her keys. She grabbed them and dashed for the door. She flung it open and ran outside, colliding with a strong obstacle. They landed, her on top, on cold, hard pavement.

"Inuyasha?" She breathed, wide eyed staring down at the equally surprised half demon.

"Where did you come from?" He asked trying to recover from the shock of being tackled by this small, puny human.

"I-I was trying to find you. I had to explain-" She stopped herself and tried to gage his reaction.

"Kagome I-"

She shook her head and put her hand over his mouth. "No. You listen. I'm so sorry I overreacted. Sango explained everything to me and I feel so stupid." She smiled and released his mouth. "Do you forgive me?"

Inuyasha was blushing. "What did she explain to you?"

Kagome seemed to finally register that she was still not only laying on top of a boy, on top of Inuyasha, but that she had let slip too much information; her blush rivaled his. "Oh. Uh, that I was wrong to get mad at you." She supplied weakly.

He smirked. "Yeah? Why were you wrong then?"

She flushed again and began to roll off him; his hands held her to him. "For, uh being rash."

"What she say about Kouga?"

Kagome swallowed and looked down at his lips so close to hers and then up into his hooded eyes. "That he doesn't really love me, and he doesn't deserve my time."

"And about me?" He supplied, his claws prickly the soft, exposed skin on Kagome's arms.

Her heart was beating, loud and steady in her chest. She was consumed in heat and desire from head to toe. His golden, smoldering eyes were drawing her in and if she wasn't careful she could easily lose herself to their possession.

"That you were right to be mad because he made you-"

Inuyasha lifted his head and crushed his mouth soundly against hers. She gripped his shoulders but only to pull him closer. Her lips moved against his like it was the most natural thing in the world and yet so hungrily she would have blushed if she had time to really think about it.

He pulled back lightly, and smiled at Kagome. Her cheeks flared up but she held his steady gaze.

"I'm sorry for overreacting." She mumbled again.

"Keh, I'm sorry too."

She smiled and rested her head on his chest. "So… does this mean anything?" The words sounded awkward and yet Kagome had to know for certain.

His grip tightened momentarily. "Of course it does. I want you to be mine, Kagome."

She licked her lips and looked down at him. "I really want to be yours too." She had never felt more confident in her life.

Joy flooded her as he leaned up to claim her lips once more, in a sweet kiss. Feeling overjoyed she let her hands shakily make it up into his soft, inviting silver tresses. She lightly ran her fingers through his hair until she reached the velvety fur of his ears. A shiver ran through him and Kagome smiled against his lips.

He pulled back and narrowed his eyes. "Tell no one."

She shook her head. "No dice. Miroku is going to love to hear you like your ears rubbed."

Swiftly, he rolled her onto her back, bracing her head and lower back. "Promise, right now."

She laughed in his face again. "Or what? You'll ravish me in front of the neighbors?" Her eyebrow quirked.

The spark in her eyes was too inviting and Inuyasha found himself wrapped up in her playful mood. "I think that's going to happen regardless." He whispered huskily.

She blushed as expected but he had to give her points for recovery. "Did you forget I know your weakness? I think I still have the upper hand."

His eyes softened and he placed a soft kiss to her temple. "I like a dominant woman."

Her gasp and floundering mouth were endearing and Inuyasha's good nature kicked in and he decided to give her a break. He rolled off her and offered Kagome his hand so she could stand.

Grateful, she took his hand and wove her fingers with his. She squeezed them as she lead him back into house.

* * *

Hello, hello!

Sorry for the short update after a long time waiting! I miss you guys and I'll keep at my writing like a good little author!

Anyways, let me know what you think!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune


	8. Abyss

Chapter Eight

_Abyss_

_

* * *

_

"You promise me we don't have to stay the whole time?" Kagome asked her date nervously, peering anxiously around the crowded and stuffy auditorium dance.

Inuyasha looked about equally as thrilled about the idea of being here. "Think it's too soon to leave?" Although his tone held mirth, his face was pensive; Kagome definitely noticed.

_Why has he been so down lately? We kissed and he said he wanted me to be his… _She blushed at the memory of a week ago._ It can't be anything I've done, can it?_

Sango shoved both behind the backs to get them inside. "Neither of you are leaving before the end! It's our senior year! We only have this dance and Prom left!"

Kagome's palms began sweating and she could feel herself start to shake. The last time she had been to a dance was in middle school. And this was a lot less like that and a lot more like the scene she witnessed at Miroku's party. She blushed seeing all the high school students grinding suggestively against one another.

Inuyasha seemed to sense her unease for he wrapped a comforting arm around her back. She smiled sideways at him.

"Well? What do you think, Kagome? Sad you missed out on this whole lovely affair for the last three years?" Miroku asked loudly, over the blaring music. The gang were still along the outskirts of the dance floor.

Kagome tried to laugh but it sounded meek and forced. She sipped lemonade and tried to look anywhere besides at the withering bodies or Inuyasha. Yep, she couldn't even look at her own… _boyfriend? Is that what we are? We said wanted to be each others but what does that mean really?_ Kagome shook her head, it was a distracting thought and something to think about a little later.

Right now, she had to deal with the very intimate situation she might be in soon with Inuyasha. She gulped her lemonade down a little quicker. _I don't know if I can even dance like that! And-and-and, in front of other people? Oh man…_

Sango was leading Miroku out to the dance floor after inviting them to follow. Panic welled up inside of her. She could feel Inuyasha's eyes questioningly looking down at her.

Would he take it the wrong way if she said no? Hadn't she already done enough this evening? She was without her glasses and braid AND prancing around in a little black number that Sango insisted she wore. Not to mention the heels, the curled-to-perfection hair, the make-up, agreeing to go in the first place… No, she had done more than her fair share tonight. Dancing was _so _out of the question.

She finally looked up to met his searching gaze and she immediately knew she couldn't say no. A weak smile graced her lips and she nodded.

_Kagome, you are the biggest sucker... _her mind screamed at her. She sighed to herself as she let her Inuyasha lead the way to the middle of the dancing bodies. _I can't be so selfish though... I have to make Inuyasha happy too…_

Sango and Miroku were spotted and Inuyasha stopped right next to them. He seemed stiff in posture and Kagome knew she would have to guide him. He had been the perfect gentlemen since that day he came after her. She would have to show him how far he could go.

Watching how Sango's body twisted and grinded along Miroku's, Kagome positioned herself in a similar fashion in front of Inuyasha. She blushed when she reached behind herself and guided Inuyasha's hands to her hips. Slowly, definitely not in time with the beat, Kagome began to move her body.

Inuyasha was surprisingly easy to dance with. Soon, Kagome found herself growing in confidence and mimicked some of the more intimate moves Sango was doing. She arched her lower back as she rubbed herself into Inuyasha and swiveled her back in a rolling motion. From there it wasn't long before her hands were running through her hair and she had her eyes closed; giving herself to the pounding beat.

_It's kind of relaxing… _Kagome thought after a long couple of songs. The tempo was rapid yet it felt familiar and natural to move along with it. It brought back to a nostalgic feeling of when she used to be in dance when she was younger. She hadn't even thought once since she started whether or not people were watching her. She felt completely at ease in Inuyasha's arms surrounded by the blaring music.

The up-beat song winded down and the DJ called a slow dance. Kagome turned in Inuyasha's embrace and was surprised by the look of contentment he also wore. He held her to him in a loose hold at her hips and Kagome happily looped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha leaned down and let his nose graze her cheek. She blushed to her toes but leaned her face into his.

When he pulled back, Kagome rested her head on his chest as they moved back and forth to the lofty tune. _This is perfect, I'm actually glad I came. I don't think I would have been able to do this with anyone else though… Inuyasha was just made for me…_

She felt a hand tapping her shoulder and looked behind her at Sango.

"Come with me to the bathroom?" Her friend asked.

Kagome nodded. "Of course." She squeezed Inuyasha's hand before following the other girl out of the mob of people.

They entered the auditorium bathroom which was luckily unoccupied at the moment. The door shut behind them and suddenly Sango whirled around and in the eerie fluorescent light, Kagome noticed the pink stain on her best friend's cheek.

"I-I think I love him!" The hazel-eyed girl blushed; something that happens rarely with her.

Kagome chuckled and sat up on the bathroom sink. "Well, duh!"

Sango looked mortified. "What do you mean 'duh?' You think he already knows?"

"Yeah, I'd expect so. I mean you two have loved _each other_ for years, from what I could tell."

"He… loves me too?" Sango's face took a faraway expression.

Sango did a little happy dance and squealed loudly. She whirled around in a circled and then took Kagome's hands in her own.

"You honestly think so? Did he say as much to you?"

"No, but I just know these things. It's obvious to everyone that he cares a lot about you."

"I'm going to tell him." She dropped Kagome's hands and began priming her image in the mirror.

"I think that's a good idea." Kagome agreed.

_Love? When I look at Miroku and Sango together, I see it… But, what about me and Inuyasha? Could we be in love? I care so much about him and I haven't been so happy in years…_

As if reading her best friend's thoughts, Sango looked at Kagome's reflection. "What about you, do you love Inuyasha?"

It didn't embarrass Kagome to be asked; much to her surprise. In fact, she felt a swelling in her chest and she smiled.

"Yeah, I think I do."

Sango didn't want to push her friend any further so she changed the subject. "Now we can go on double dates! How awesome is that?"

Kagome's eyebrows scrunched together. "Well, I mean I guess. I don't know if me and Inuyasha are official yet though. He-he didn't ask me out like Miroku did for you."

Sango stopped from applying a little more lip gloss. "Wait, I thought you told me that you guys kissed the other day and that he said he wanted you to 'be his' or whatever."

"Yeah but that doesn't exactly make him my _boyfriend_ does it?"

"I think it does."

Kagome blushed and smiled to herself. "Oh, then yeah. We should go on a double date." She said a little quietly as the door to the bathroom opened.

In walked two people that Kagome hadn't had an encounter with in over three years. Kikyou Higurashi and Ayame Mizoguchi. In the mirror, Kagome could see Sango stiffen.

"Come on, Kagome. Lets go." Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and steered her toward the door, trying not to make eye contact with the two girls.

"Hello cousin." Kikyou said coolly.

Kagome didn't met her estranged cousin's icy steel eyes as she mumbled a low greeting. Kikyou moved aside but the other girl, Ayame was still blocking the door.

"Well, look who we have here." Ayame spat, her green demonic eyes alive with burning acid. "I hear you are trying to steal my boyfriend even though you are sleeping around with a half-demon already."

Kagome could feel Sango's hand on her arm shaking. "That's uncalled for Ayame. You know Kagome doesn't want Kouga. And she _doesn't _sleep around, unlike you."

"I could care less what you think, Hitosmi." Ayame said, slinking closer. "I just want my point to reach this little slut. Stay. Away. From. Kouga."

_I wonder if Ayame heard about Kouga admitting he loves me…_

Kagome nodded, focusing on the speckled tiles beneath her black heels. Sango moved to step closer to the hot-headed, red haired wolf demoness, but Kagome pulled her back.

"Let's just go." Kagome whispered, feeling small and scared.

Sango stood straighter. "Yeah, we are out of here."

As they left, Kagome could feel the unnerving gaze of her cousin. It made her blood chill to be in the same room as the girl that used to be her best friend all through her childhood. They didn't have a clean falling out and their families never even spoke to each other anymore either.

Sango silently lead them along the outer perimeter of the auditorium. Kagome noticed she had goose bumps on her arms and even though there was plenty of space between her and the two girls, she still felt cold. She couldn't shake the ill feelings whirling inside her either. And the night had been going so well too.

The boys took one look at the girls and knew something had happened. Miroku understood immediately as soon as Sango mentioned Kikyou's name. Inuyasha on the other hand could only stand there helpless as Kagome closed him out, so much like before he tore down her walls.

Kagome was in a dark place the rest of the night. Ayame's warning was nothing compared to the fear Kikyou inspired. No, Kikyou was so much worse with her silent, soul-searing eyes, and quiet, whisper-like words. Those familiar things, brought back vivid flashes of memories that Kagome had worked so hard to suppress for years.

On the drive home, Kagome had worked her curled hair back into a long braid and held the end with shaking hands the remainder of the way. She kept her head bent and couldn't help but flinch when Inuyasha's hand touched her scarred shoulder. By the time Miroku pulled into Kagome's drive she was trembling all over and nearing a haunting abyss of no return.

That night she dreamed of red eyes, a blade and the loss of innocence.

* * *

Hiya Friends!

Okay, so I know I've been done with Stuck on a Stranger for weeks now and I really don't have an excuse for not immediately following up on this story, so I'm terribly sorry! Good news is that while I have been MIA, I still have been writing though! So I have lots of new material ready for this story as well as three new stories I'll be introducing in the new year!

I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its amazing characters.


	9. Valentine

Chapter Nine

_Valentine_

_

* * *

_

Kagome worried her bottom lip between her teeth as Sango worked silently on curling her hair. She couldn't think about what tonight was going to bring when all she could obsess over was how terrible she felt. She had been having nightmares since the Winter Dance and she knew partly because she was still keeping something major from Inuyasha.

She had told him her story but she had kept out one big key detail. It was slowly eating her away inside. She had to tell him tonight, it would clear away the last obstacle standing between them. But it was going to be so hard, and after he heard, he might never see her in the same light again.

"I'm really nervous, Sango." Kagome muttered.

"You shouldn't be! He's your Valentine! I think you'll have fun." Sango naturally mistook the reason for her friend's apprehension.

Kagome smiled and went with it. "_Think_ being the key word. Why can't you just give me a single hint at what me and Inuyasha are doing for Valentines Day? I want to prepare myself."

Sango shook her head. "Nah, I don't want to ruin the romantic gesture by giving it away."

"You are a terrible friend."

Sango laughed and ignored her. She spun Kagome's desk chair so she was facing her mirrored closet doors. "All done. What do you think?"

Kagome smiled. "It looks great; I had no idea you were so good at hair until the Winter Dance."

The best friend winked. "There's lots you don't know about me. But hey, is the makeup okay? Too much mascara?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I like it." _It's starting to not feel so foreign on me again…_

"Good! So what do you say, I go present you to Inuyasha?"

Kagome's palms began to get moist and she once again fretted her bottom lip. "Yeah, sure." She stood.

"OH! Wait, I almost forgot!" Sango whipped out a blind fold from her back pocket. "The location is super top secret." She grinned wickedly.

* * *

Inuyasha's thumb was tracing slow circles on the back of her bare hand and it was starting to do funny things to her insides. Her truck jostled harshly again and one of her legs brushed the rough material of Inuyasha's jeans; there was another unsettling flip in her stomach. _Pull yourself together, Kagome! You shouldn't be thinking things like this… Not when you are about to put your relationship to the ultimate test in the next couple of minutes…_

Her car came to a little bit of a sharp stop. "Geez, Miroku! Be gentle with Sampson!" Kagome squeaked, falling into Inuyasha's lap.

"Sampson?" She heard Inuyasha ask.

"Her beloved truck, my good man." Miroku answered for her; his door slammed and so did the passenger side.

"You named it?" Inuyasha's voice was thick with veiled laughter.

Kagome would have narrowed her eyes, if he would have been able to see her. "You like your ears rubbed?"

What she would have given to be able to see his face. His retort was silenced by their back doors opening on each side by Miroku and Sango.

"Okay kiddos, out you go! I'm right here Kagome!" Sango said reaching to help Kagome out.

Kagome was handed over to Inuyasha after one last hug from Sango. "Okay, so we will pick you up in a few hours?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha answering steering Kagome on the uneven ground.

"See ya then! Be good to my cousin, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha snorted. Kagome heard the roar of her engine and the sound of gravel under the tires. She stumbled on the loose dirt and growled.

"Can't I take this off yet?"

"Nope. Just a little longer. I'll carry you, it will be faster." Before Kagome had a chance to protest, Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms and quickly jogged a little bit ahead.

He set her down and he moved behind her, untying her blindfold. Kagome opened her eyes and was immediately in awe.

He had taken her to the lake. They must have gone a little off the beaten path, for she had never been this close to the water's edge before. The sun was just setting behind the lake and it cast their surroundings in golds and pinks. She sighed and turned to hug Inuyasha.

"This is really beautiful. This is going to be the perfect Valentines Day." She murmured into his chest.

She saw behind him there was a little picnic spot set up with a cooler, blankets and a radio. It really was perfect. It was simple and perfect.

"It was nothing." He muttered, sounding a little embarrassed. "Let's sit down, Sango packed us a dinner."

* * *

Inuyasha watched his girl relaxing against his chest, her eyes were cast out over the lake. He was still amazed that she had chosen _him._ That it was he, the gruff, and arrogant half-breed that was able to call her his. She meant the world to him as much as he hated to depend on it, but damnit, he needed her smiles. He needed everything that was Kagome.

Being only part demon, Inuyasha wasn't even sure if he could find his other half; his mate. It wasn't even something he thought he needed until Kagome. It started out small, he was instantly taken with her scent and then he started to become affected by her little smiles. Soon he was more aware of her than he was of himself. Her mood shifts could dictate his and he began feeling anxious when she wasn't around. He lived for lunchtime and the one class they had together. And when it came to other males, he couldn't help the possessiveness that overwhelmed him.

Yep, this pathetic human girl, was made for him. He was sure of it; his demonic blood was sure of it. In fact, it called for her. So why had he been unusually grumpy lately? Two things really. First was something Kouga had said that one day outside Kagome's art room. Inuyasha hadn't known the old Kagome. He had no idea what she was like, what she used to wear, who her friends were… It shouldn't have gotten to him but it did. He loved, he gulped admitting that to himself, the Kagome in his arms now but what about the original Kagome? Would he have been affected by her so strongly if he met her three short years earlier?

The second thing that was eating away at him was she had shared everything about herself with him, but he didn't ever share anything about himself with her. She never pried and merely accepted him as is, secrets and all. He wanted so bad to have the same kind of openness she trusted him with.

And he could trust her. Gods, he could trust this girl with anything. She was so strong and perfect.

His lips rested on top of her hair and he inhaled slowly, savoring her heavenly scent. Kagome sighed and hugged his arms that were around her tighter. She snuggled deeper into his chest; they fit together so nicely.

If he were being honest with himself, those two reasons weren't the only things. There was still one, major thing. He was leaving in less than four months. And that scared him shitless. What was he going to do without her? He couldn't stand to think about it. Maybe he should talk to her about it? He grimaced; Inuyasha wasn't very good with words, and definitely not very good with talking about… _emotions._

"I've really enjoyed tonight." Kagome whispered; he could smell the small spike of nervousness emitting off her.

It was okay, because she made him nervous too. "Me too."

The little human turned in his arms, both her legs over one of his thighs. She was now able to look up at him with those round, swirling pools of blues and greys. Did she become transfixed when she looked at him as well, or was he just unbelievably weak for her?

"I-I wanted to ask you something, Inuyasha."

His eyes softened and he nodded for her to continue.

"Are we-when you said…?" She made an uncertain face. "Are you my boyfriend?"

It stung a little, Inuyasha was surprised to find. Did she not know? He said she was his, that was pretty clear, wasn't it? She was human though, so maybe she need a title? Or maybe she didn't want him to be? Was that why she was so uncertain?

"Do you want me to be your boyfriend?"

Kagome was blushing, she nodded while ducking her head under his chin. "Yes, I do. I just wasn't sure-"

"Good, because I am."

She peeked up at him; and he felt another piece of his icy heart melt. She smiled and hugged his middle. Inuyasha brought a hand to the side of her face and held it for a minute. He has wanted so long to do that.

She looked about to say something but he silenced her by pressing his lips gently to hers. He couldn't help himself, he had kept his demonic side at bay for so long already, the urge to taste her was too much for him. Kagome didn't seem to mind however, as slowly he moved his lips against hers in a natural pattern.

Her tiny fists balled at the nape of his neck, and he was surprised to find her responding so heatedly to the simple kiss. Inuyasha used his other hand to hold her hip and scoot her a little more fully into him.

She was breathing erratically when she pulled back. Her cheeks present with her trademark pink; she was looking sheepish as she mumbled a 'sorry.'

He snorted. "Don't ever be sorry about _that._ I ain't complain'."

"There's something else, Inuyasha. I-I've been so open with you. I've told you things only a f-few people know about me. And it's because I've come to really care about you." She was fussing with the blanket in her lap. "I just want you to feel the same way because there isn't _anything_ you could tell me that would change my mind about you." Her eyes searched his with so much force.

It was like she was waiting for him to fess up. She wanted to know all about him and was asking him to bear himself before as openly as she did for him. Inuyasha swallowed, thinking for a minute how to begin his tale.

Kagome continued however, "So I just hope that after I-I tell you this, you st-still want to be with me." He noticed the tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha's mind wheeled at the possibilities. _She thought the same thing though before and it wasn't her fault… She blames herself for everything… Its probably nothing…_

"Kagome-"

"I cheated with Kikyou's boyfriend." She blurted out.

_Cheated with?_ His heart hammered wildly.

_No.. _Not his innocent Kagome, she was the victim, not the bad guy. It couldn't be right, could it? But that sad and ashamed look in her eyes told him he was correct.

Does this mean she won't be loyal to him? Did he have to worry about Kouga? Were the rumors Naraku heard correct then? She did sleep around? Why? Why his perfect, Kagome?

Inuyasha was unmoving. Kagome sobbed and wrapped her arms tightly around her boyfriend. "There's more to the story, I need to tell you-"

"No." He said flatly. "That's enough."

"Inuyasha-"

"Kagome, I don't want to hear it." He said a little more harshly; his hands were balled at his sides.

The roar of her truck's engine was heard approaching. Inuyasha unwrapped his body from around Kagome and began packing.

_Why Kagome?_

_

* * *

_Well hello again!

Sorry for the short and dramatic chapter! We are nearing the end of this story shortly so I've got to work through all the character turmoil now! I know previously I had also mentioned that there would be a sequel to this story but I changed it around and a sequel wont be necessary! Just thought I should let ya now!

So an interesting twist, no? Kagome the bad guy? We shall see next time!

Thanks to those who have reviewed and those who came back to give this story another shot after its been inactive for so long! I appreciate you guys!

Let me know what you think!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its amazing characters.


	10. Perfect

Chapter Ten

_Perfect_

* * *

Kagome was simply numb. Inuyasha refused to hear anymore of her secret, and now she wondered if had she lost him forever. She knew this would happen. _Was it worth it? Was it worth him knowing and me losing him? He brought me back to life…_

Her eyes began misting again. She took in a deep breath and focused on the last stroke of her paint brush. _There._ She finished her free-draw.

Sunset eyes, almond in shape, framed by a thick fringe of dark eye lashes and a strong set of equally dark eyebrows.

The school bell rang, unhappily singling the end of the school day. Kagome didn't want to go home. Being home and being alone were the two worst things for her.

The students filed past her, all eager to start the weekend. No one looked at her as she stayed seated, staring mindlessly at her drawing; not even Kouga, who had recently become a lot less devoted to her.

Her teacher smiled to herself and picked up her purse. She whistled as she left the classroom, clearly not seeing she still had a student within. The harebrained Mrs. Jordan didn't even turn off the lights or lock the door.

Kagome rolled her eyes because that was all she had energy for. Her fingers limply traced the arch of one intensely beautiful eye.

_Oh Inuyasha…_

What would he be thinking right now if he knew the rest of the story? Would it have mattered? It all boiled down to her dating her cousin-and-best friend-at-the-time's boyfriend; regardless under what circumstances, it is still wrong.

She stood up and went to her portfolio. She added her most recent drawing, she closed it but immediately reopened it to spread her semester's work along the long bench table. The overall color scheme was filled with reds (a color that looked wonderful on Inuyasha), silvers (the color of his long, unruly locks), and ambers (the color of his penetrating eyes). He had wormed his way into every aspect of her life, without her noticing.

When did she start to notice though? When he kissed her on New Years? When she wanted to kiss him Christmas Eve? When she felt the electricity of his hand holding hers while they ice-skated? When he protected her from Naraku? When she caught him watching her at lunch his first day here?

She smiled through the tears falling down her face. It was impossible to tell because before long, she had come to depend on him. There was just something about him, or maybe it was the whole package that made him a perfect match for her. He was her strength and protector. He helped her by embracing her oddities and freeing her of them by simply staying with her.

She learned to care about him like she never had with any other man. Inuyasha was all she needed and wanted. And now? Well, she was lost. She didn't want to talk about her misery anymore with Sango or Miroku. All week she went through the motions of her day much like she had before Inuyasha; quietly and behind the safety of her messy braid and chunky glasses.

"I should have just told him somehow." She whispered in a pained, small voice.

Kagome just couldn't help it though, she wanted to get it off her chest so bad that it just came out all at once. She didn't deserve to defend herself but she was selfish and hated being without Inuyasha. It had been especially rough since he had disappeared from their lunch table and now was sitting as far away from her as he could in their class together.

Her mind flooded back to the memory that was responsible for destroying the best thing she ever had.

Yes, she did cheat with Kikyou's boyfriend. But no, she had no idea they were dating. In fact, for a few weeks he had been flirting with her and even took her to a couple movies. One night when he took her home, he tried to kiss her. Kikyou walked in right as Kagome was leaning in.

Kikyou was betrayed and was so angry with Kagome. The days following she ignored all her cousins attempts to prove her innocence.

A week later, Kikyou agreed to see Kagome. Her cousin eagerly walked over to her house after dinner, late one night. She was just turning on Kikyou's street when she saw her cousin and the cheating boyfriend talking to each other a little ways down. Kagome kept walking towards them even though she was unwilling to be in the same proximity as the boy who deceived both her and her cousin.

Kikyou yelled something at the boy and moved to walk into her house. He stopped her with a hand on her arm. When Kikyou turned to confront him, she saw Kagome approaching. Kikyou glared at the boy and in a chilling voice, Kagome couldn't ever forget said, "She is all yours." And shrugged out of his grasp and into her house.

The boy, who was a few years older than both girls, turned in Kagome's direction. She tried to ignore his presence but he grabbed her as she walked by. She knew immediately something was wrong from the alcoholic smell on his breath and the unsteady way his body moved.

Kagome's body shivered and she regained herself. She looked around the empty Art room and hesitantly wiped her wet cheeks. How could Kikyou have not heard my cries? Was she so angry she would let him do that to me? Yet, even as she thought these things, she couldn't be mad at her estranged cousin. It all boiled down to the fault in Kagome. She had been foolish enough to care for that boy and he betrayed her.

_Inuyasha would never betray me…_

"But he isn't mine anymore." She sighed and held her stomach, which was twisting painfully.

"Kagome?"

Her heart skipped. She whirled around and there was Inuyasha standing at the door; he stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I know now that I should have listened to you before getting mad." His silver dogged ears were flat against his head.

"I didn't know it was her boyfriend." She said wearily.

He nodded solemnly. "I know; Miroku told me everything."

Kagome wanted to run into his arms and hold him but she wasn't sure. He knew everything now but he never said if he was still mad or how he felt about it.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me."

He snorted. "Why do you do that, Kagome? Why do you always push me away? It isn't your damn fault! Nothing was your fault!" He growled.

Kagome licked her lips and began shaking her head. Inuyasha came forward and embraced her tightly.

"I'm not leaving you, Kagome. Never. I can't. I need you." He vowed passionately.

Kagome let out a small choked noise and held on to him. "Thank you."

He pulled back and brushed her slightly array hair back. Next, he slipped off her glasses and tugged her hair tie out of her braid.

"You said you wouldn't wear these anymore."

She blushed. "I wasn't sure if you would still protect me or not after Valentine's Day."

He was angry momentarily. "I was confused but not about my feelings for you. I would have still protected you."

"I'm sorry."

"Damnit Kagome, stop apologizing. I was the ass here."

"Never; you aren't an ass."

He brought his lips down and kissed her mouth urgently. She responded eagerly, freeing a few happy tears.

She rested her forehead on his chest after. "There isn't anything else I have to hide from you. So you don't have to worry anymore."

Inuyasha urged her face up. "But there's something I should tell you." Kagome waited patiently. "But not here. Come on, let's get out of here and I'll tell you."

She nodded and went back to the table to pick up her drawings. Inuyasha lifted the one she did that day. He smirked while she blushed embarrassingly.

"I think I'm taking this one with me." He said teasingly.

"I-I just couldn't stop thinking about you." She answered honestly.

His eyes softened. "I couldn't either."

* * *

Inuyasha had Kagome wrapped in his arms as the two of them cuddled on her couch. He was happy Kagome had forgiven him for being so brash and leaving her without letting her explain. But that was the prime example of Kagome for you, she was selfless.

She sighed happily and idly traced his long fingers with one of hers.

Inuyasha had been miserable all week. He wanted to catch the first flight out of here to Japan but the only thing stopping him was Kagome. He still needed her even though his understanding of her previous claim had darkened her image fractionally. Finally, Miroku came to him and reluctantly finished Kagome's tragic story, for he couldn't stand to see them both this way.

Inuyasha immediately felt the fool and he waited for her outside her class room today. When she didn't come out, that's when he found her holding her stomach and looking more miserable than he felt. But now, now everything was good and it amazed him.

He should have known better about Kagome's claim, but it was in his nature to expect the worse. That's why he doubted her so much. His past shaped him to a shrewd man, and when he thought Kagome was the first person to be perfect, she fell so hard in his eyes when he found the first hint of imperfection.

His hold on her tightened and she relaxed into him some more.

It still surprised him how she accepted him back into her life so naturally. Miroku and Sango both said Kagome was fragile and didn't trust easily, so how was he able to just waltz right back in? Did that make him special?

His eyes hardened.

Of course, it did. He would be a fool not to see it. Inuyasha was blatantly the one to take credit for Kagome's change. It just made it that much harder for him to realize he would have to let her go eventually.

"Kagome?"

She reared her neck back and looked up at him. "Mhm."

"So I never told ya about Japan and my family…"

"I know."

"Well, I want to. So here it goes…"

Inuyasha's life in Japan had started out normal enough. His father was a powerful business man and full dog-demon. His mother was a generous and lovely stay-at-home human mother. He had one callous half brother who was a full dog-demon. Together, the four of them lived in great comfort.

When Inuyasha was in middle school, his father was murdered and then later a scandal arose of fraud and embezzlement. It shook the family apart and his older half-brother soon left the family to sort out the mess. His mother was genuinely heart broken at his father's passing and it wasn't until high school when she decided to remarry for Inuyasha's sake; the family had been doing poorly since the lawsuits brought on by the indictment.

At first, Inuyasha thought his mother was happy but it wasn't long before the rushed marriage began to become strained. His step-father became abusive and demanding of his mother and whenever Inuyasha came to her aid, they both were beaten worse. His mother insisted on avoiding police involvement since she already felt so much shame from his father's lawsuits.

Last year, his mother died of a rapid cancer. His step father immediately gained legal custody of Inuyasha until his eighteenth birthday. The man was rough on Inuyasha and harassed him about grades and forced him to get a job. Inuyasha knew he would have done something he regretted if he hadn't gotten this exchange program offer. It was by the grace of every God out there, that Inuyasha was able to make the exchange offer sound super prestigious. Inuyasha used what little money he had to his name to afford it.

By the end of his story, the girl in his arms was in tears.

"Hey, don't cry, Kagome."

"But it's so awful! Your dad and then your mom! And your brother never came back to save you! I'm so sorry Inuyasha!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Inuyasha was never one to accept sympathy well, but when it was coming from Kagome, it only made him realize how compassionate and all the more perfect she really was.

"Keh. It isn't a shocker that Sesshomaru didn't come back. My mom's humanity and mine disgusted him. He never approved of our father remarrying." Inuyasha smoothed out her hair.

_She's shed tears for me…_

"I can't understand how someone could be so cruel to you… You are the strongest person I know." She mumbled into his chest.

He was strong? He wanted to snort, if he was strong, he would have just murdered the twisted man his mother remarried… He would have dragged Sesshomaru back home and forced him to take responsibility of the family their father loved… If he was strong, he wouldn't go back to Japan before his eighteenth birthday…

"Kagome, I-"

She leaned up on his chest on her elbows; her eyes were still shinning with unshed tears. "Thank you for sharing your story with me, it must have been really hard for you to open up to me like that."

He closed his mouth and nodded. He didn't know why but he felt choked up. She just heard how messed up his past was and she wasn't running away screaming, she was instead crying for him and thanking him!

He had never felt more close to Kagome than in this instant. They really had a lot in common; majorly, they both had pasts that defined them. But not for long. No. Inuyasha refused to let his define him anymore. Kagome believed in him and he would too. And somehow, Inuyasha was going to make sure her past didn't define her either.

* * *

Hello, hello!

Hehe, kind of sappy and cliché? Siiiiiick, that's what I was going for :) Nah, not really, but I couldn't help the words, they sort of typed themselves so I'm sorry if it was a little roll eyes worthy!

As always let me know what you think!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its amazing characters.


	11. Ressurection

Chapter Eleven

_Resurrection_

* * *

Kagome couldn't ever remember a time in her life when she had ever felt so complete. Complete, at ease, comfortable, in love… All these things sprang from just knowing Inuyasha. He had resurrected the old Kagome, slowly stirring her carefree smiles, and contagious laughs back into existence once more.

And all this happened rapidly during the few weeks they had been officially a couple.

The attention was surprisingly something Kagome could handle again. She felt uninhibited and completely secure with herself. Inuyasha made her feel safe and in his arms she was on top of the world again.

Old friends rejoined the group and soon there were invitations to parties and mall trips nearly everyday. Her senior year was picking up and it wasn't hard for her to fall into the social groove she once thrived in.

Kagome laughed loudly, walking to lunch with her old friends Yuki and Erin. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Erin smiled wickedly. "I'm being serious. He was getting handsy so I just pulled down his pants in front of everyone and casually walked away."

"I wish I could have been there!" Kagome giggled again.

Yuki joined in. "You were invited! You should have come!"

Kagome shook her head. "Nah, Inuyasha doesn't like parties that much so I just took it easy with him at my house." _I'm still getting used to parties myself…_

"Well, what about the party at Kouga's tonight? You should really convince him to come!" Yuki pressed.

"Yeah! It's supposed to be _big_. Come on, tt's already March; we only have a few more months together before we graduate." Erin chimed in.

Kagome gnawed her bottom lip. "I don't know. I can ask him but I doubt he will say yes."

The other girls cheered, clearly taking that as a yes.

"You guys are pretty serious, aren't 'cha?" Erin said changing the subject and looping her arm under Kagome's elbow.

Kagome blushed but not like she used to. "Yeah, we really are. Inuyasha really means a lot to me."

Yuki latched on Kagome's other arm. "I want a boyfriend like him. He's hot, foreign, and um did I mention hot?"

The girl in the middle laughed. "Yeah, I think you did. He's perfect too."

"I wonder…" Erin said, narrowing her eyes at Kagome. "Have you two…" Her eyebrow raised suggestively.

"Oh, no, no, no. Not yet."

"Really? You've guys have been glued to the hip since he got here last semester." Yuki said sounding very surprised.

"True, but we've only been a couple for a month… I don't want to rush into things with him."

Erin didn't look convinced. "Cut the crap. He's totally gorgeous, how can you possibly not want to jump his bones?"

Kagome flushed a little at her friend's vulgarity, but that was the good old Erin she was used to from a lifetime ago. _Well, _that _isn't the problem… I'm certainly attracted to him enough…_

"I bet he'd be a firecracker in bed, wouldn't you say Erin?" Yuki teased.

The other girl nodded enthusiastically. "For sure, you should really get on that, Kagome. If you don't give him what he wants, he wont have a problem finding it somewhere else."

A cold sweat beaded down her back. _He wouldn't do that to me. Inuyasha is different from other guys… he is perfect…_

The trio walked into the bright sun and immediately Kagome spied her boyfriend. Her glorious Adonis was bathed in the sunshine and a heavenly aura. But as pleasant as the view was, it was muddled by the group of girls flirting shamelessly with him. _When did he become so popular? Why hadn't I noticed this earlier?_

Erin 'tsked.' "See, he has girls throwing themselves at him. He _is_ a guy, Kagome."

Kagome felt panicky all of a sudden. "I'm going to go. I'll call you guys after school!"

* * *

_Why do they always do this… I've got a girlfriend for God's sake… These American girls are so annoying…_

Inuyasha lazily ignored the obnoxious blonde talking to him and searched the immediate area for his girlfriend. He saw her quickly walking up and his heart jumped in his chest. Would he ever get over the excitement of seeing her?

He didn't say a thing as he pushed his way from the peanut gallery and strode up to his Kagome. He wrapped an arm around her and began leading her back to the tables.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked; she was as stiff as a board.

She smiled though it wasn't the heart-rendering one he usually got from her; it didn't even reach her eyes. "Yeah, just tired." She looked at the girls waiting by the table, no doubt they were waiting for him to return. "Do you want to eat in my car today?" She asked distractedly.

He smiled in relief. "Yeah, that would be great."

They silently made their way to her car. Inuyasha wondered if she would speak up what was on her mind after they got there. She was almost finished with her sack lunch though and she still didn't say a word. She chewed each piece with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Inuyasha reached over from the passenger seat and ran his claws through her loose curls. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

She seemed startled by his question. "I'm fine." She swallowed her bite. "Really."

He growled and withdrew his hand to fold over his chest. "You shouldn't lie to me, Kagome."

He heard her sigh. "I'm sorry. It's really nothing, Inuyasha. I was just talking with Yuki and Erin, and well, they just said something and it got me worried is all."

"What did they say to you?" Golden orbs scrutinized her.

"Nothing. Just something stupid. I'm over it already."

"Ya should know better than to think that would work on me."

"Ugh. They just said that… Gosh, this is so embarrassing." Kagome buried her face in her hands.

Inuyasha reached out a hand stroked her hair again, admiring the thickness and silky texture. "You can tell me."

She leaned her forehead on the steering wheel but turned her face so she could look at him. "I know." She let out a breath. "They just asked why me and you haven't…" Kagome gave him a pointed look, clearing not wanting to continue.

"Haven't?"

"You're really going to make me say it? Ugh, they want to know why we haven't had sex and they said if we didn't soon that you would go to another girl." She said in a single breath.

Inuyasha felt an uncharacteristic blush form on his cheeks. "Oh, uh…"

She laughed a little stiffly. "Then when I got to lunch, I saw you surrounded by those girls and I just worried about it for a second."

Inuyasha felt his blood boil. Just the thought of betraying Kagome made his hackles raise and his stomach churn unpleasantly. "I would never cheat on you."

Kagome smiled and sat up so she could cup his cheek. "I know. It was a stupid thing to worry about."

He nuzzled into her hand and placed a small nip at her palm. He was surprised when she squeaked and pulled her hand away.

"Kagome?"

She was holding it to her chest like he had just burned her; her face was bright red.

Kagome laughed nervously. "Sorry, I just-" The lunch bell rang. "Well, time for class!" She grabbed her trash and hurried from the vehicle.

* * *

"I think there is something terribly wrong with me, Sango." Kagome said when she finished her retelling of the events today in her car with Inuyasha.

Her best friend chortled. "No. There is nothing wrong with you, it's called _animal magnetism_. What you feel is completely natural."

"But you don't understand. Inuyasha just has to look at me and my blood sizzles and my thoughts! I can't keep them under control around him!"

Sango finished applying her makeup in Kagome's bathroom mirror and turned to her stunning friend, who was wearing a very flattering black mini dress. "Oh stop it, come on now; Inuyasha is an attractive male. You can't help it if you undress him in your mind and have urges to lick and kiss certain-"

"Sango! I'm never like this though! Ever!"

Sango gave Kagome a soft, knowing look. "Well, you haven't been much of yourself for the last couple years. Inuyasha finally woke you up and you are just realizing everything you've been missing: like being intimate with someone you really care about."

Kagome nodded and turned to herself in her mirror. _I know that's true… Since the... Well, I really haven't craved even a glance from anyone… but Inuyasha has changed all that, I crave so much when I'm around him…_

"Is this how you feel about Miroku?"

Sango faltered in her progress out of the bathroom. "Yep, uh-huh." She was blushing more scarlet than Kagome had ever been.

Kagome chased her best friend from the room. "So, uh, have you and Miroku taken your relationship to the next level?"

Sango lowered her eyes and began to pay a lot of attention to putting on her heels. "I don't know what you mean."

The other girl flopped on the bed. "You know, do you get the urge to _'lick and kiss?'_"

"I mean, we've certainly talked about it. And we love each other a lot-"

"Spill it!"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, me and Miroku have been… intimate."

Kagome sat shell-shocked for a minute then exploded with questions. "When? Why didn't you tell me? Where? Did you like it?"

Sango blushed. "I didn't know if it was something that you would have wanted to talk about…"

Kagome smiled. Sango was one of the few people who still treated her like the scared and quiet girl she had been until recently. It was like she was afraid any false move would make Kagome lapse back into her reclusive ways.

"I'm not afraid of anything anymore, Sango. I would have loved to know." The blue eyed girl answered sincerley.

"In that case…"

Sango relayed all the intimate details with Kagome as they finished getting ready for Kouga's party. It was surprisingly easy for Kagome to convince Inuyasha to go, especially once Sango told him Kagome was going to go with or without him. Inuyasha certainly didn't like the idea of her being at Kouga's without him.

While Kagome felt thrilled to hear how happily things were going for Sango and Miroku, she couldn't help reflecting some more about her current situation. Certainly what happened to her three years ago made a huge impact on her decision to sleep with someone. Afterall, her only experience had been one of pain and heartache. Sex was associated with negative feelings in her mind; she knew nothing different.

That's why it was _so damn confusing_ that she was actually lusting after Inuyasha. It made her feel dirty and tainted yet she simply couldn't deny her attraction and the deep-set sexual tension sizzling between them as of late. After each lingering kiss, Kagome yearned for more from him. She felt so aggressive and that frankly scared her.

But Sango was so ecstatic about her sexual relations with Miroku. She said it was fun and highly enjoyable. _Could that really be?_

The doorbell rang in the background upsetting Sango's retelling and Kagome's thoughts. The girls grabbed their purses and made their way to the boys waiting outside.

The party was bumping by the time they arrived a little after nine. Kouga lived in an extremely luxurious house, in a gated community. Stepping foot inside was like walking into the White House, posh furniture was delicately fashioned in every room, expensive paintings adjoined the walls, and the carpets were all pristine and white. Didn't exactly seem like the ideal place to have a massive rager like this.

The music was so loud the vibrations resounded off the high ceilings. Kouga happened to be walking through the thick throngs of partying teens when Kagome's gang arrived. He smiled brilliantly and went to her.

"Kagome! I'm glad you decided to come." He winked wolfishly at her, pointedly ignoring the irate half-demon behind her.

"Me too. This place looks packed." She answered back, but molding her body to Inuyasha's as to appease him a little.

"Yeah, things are certainly getting out of hand fast. I have to go check the house for damage but make your way to the kitchen and get something to drink! I've got quite the selection."

Kagome assured him they would and waited until he was out of sight before turning in Inuyasha's arms. Sango and Miroku had long since disappeared.

"Be nice. He didn't try anything." Kagome said reaching up to pet one of his twitching silver ears.

He narrowed his beautiful sunset eyes. "Yet. I won't be convinced so easily."

Kagome smiled at her boyfriend and the stark difference between this party and the one her and Inuyasha went to at the beginning of the year. Then she was the nobody and hid outside with Inuyasha. Tonight she would be the life of the party no doubt and be dancing the whole night.

"Come on, Sango's driving so let's get something to drink." The words surprised herself even as she said them; she'd never had a sip of alcohol before.

In the kitchen, Erin and Yuki spotted her.

"You came!" Erin squealed in a slightly pitchy voice; her ankles wobbling precariously on her high heels.

Kagome hugged them both. "Apparently!"

Yuki looked to have had a bit of alcohol herself, but she held up a shot glass. "Vodka?"

Inuyasha tensed noticeably behind Kagome, so she looked back at him for his approval. He didn't seem to reject the idea so Kagome nodded.

"I'd love some. I've never had Vodka before."

Erin and Yuki's jaws dropped. "What? Oh my gosh, well here! We will take it together! Inuyasha you want one as well?"

Kagome again leaned back to see him. "One please?" She begged quietly.

Inuyasha snorted. "One won't do nothin' to me."

_How does he know that? _She frowned. _Just because I've been a hermit all my high school career doesn't mean he has too. I'll have to ask him about that later though._

Yuki poured a round for the four of them. And then she poured a little soda in a red cup and handed it to a confused Kagome. She paused at the uncertainty on Kagome's face.

"It's the chaser, Kags. Don't tell me you can just take Vodka by itself!"

Kagome blushed at her ignorance. "No, I certainly can't." She fibbed. "Thanks."

Erin raised her shot glass and the others mimicked her. "To Kagome and Inuyasha for showing up!"

Kagome watched in fascination as Inuyasha downed his shot with perfect ease and without the chaser he was offer. Erin and Yuki too seemed unfazed by the shot but followed their drink quickly with the soda. Closing her eyes, Kagome tipped her head back with the shot glass and swallowed.

Her eyes stung for a moment from the unexpected burn of the alcohol down her throat. "Whoa." She chugged the soda, hoping to relieve the sting.

Inuyasha's claws were running down her arms, his eyes filled with uncertainty. "You alright?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, it was fine." She added a smile for good measure; and it was, her first experience with alcohol wasn't entirely too bad.

Yuki produced another round. "To Kouga for having us!"

It was three shots later that Kagome realized the foggy sense of mind she was in was drunkenness. Her legs felt heavy and she had a spinning sensation whenever she closed her eyes. Dazed, she looked up at her boyfriend who besides having a healthy glow to his cheeks seemed completely normal.

"You drunk?" She slurred, stumbling into his arms.

He cocked his trademark half smile. "Nah, it takes more than that to get me drunk."

Kagome frowned. "I'm drunk?"

He nodded. "Very."

"Let'sh go dance!" She decided suddenly seeing Erin and Yuki make their way to the other room.

Inuyasha followed; along the way someone handed him a beer. Kagome fell against him in the room everyone was dancing in, she noticed his beer and smiled.

"Drink it! I want you to have a good time!"

"I always have a good time with you." He replied readily, his eyes half closed.

At her look, he opened the bottle and took a swig. "And now we dance!" Kagome whirled around and began the familiar grinding movements she had learned at the Winter Formal dance.

Inuyasha's free hand slid down her hip to her mid thigh and suddenly Kagome was alive. The music fed through her withering body and her pulse quickened. Inuyasha's touch burned her body and she pushed her backside more heavily against him.

The friction between their grinding bodies was heavenly and Kagome couldn't help herself from reaching behind her, her head resting on his shoulder. She smiled up at him and threaded her fingers in the silky hair at his neck, urging his face closer to hers.

Without breaking the rhythm of their dancing, she lifted her lips to his and let herself become lost in the sweet, longing of the kiss. Her tongue slid out and met his bottom lip; he opened for her. She drew it along his tongue and couldn't suppress the heady moan from her throat. Her shyness was forgotten, and she wasn't even mindful of the other people around her.

Inuyasha smirked into her lips and raised his hand from her thigh up to her opposite hip, holding her across her body, locking her to him fully. His hips were sensual against hers and soon she was reeling from the fire licking deep inside her belly and the clawing craving of something more.

She whimpered.

"Kagome? Oh my…" Sango's voice floated to her.

Kagome quickly dislodged her person from her boyfriend and shyly met her cousin's and Sango's shocked faces.

"Please, do not let us stop you. Continue as you were." Miroku said, grabbing Sango's hips from behind.

Sango frowned and glared over her shoulder at him. "Pervert."

"I didn't mean we would watch… I'll be busy with you."

"Was there something ya wanted?" Inuyasha drawled, taking a long sip on his beer.

Sango blushed. "I was just making sure Kagome was having a good time."

"Yep, ish fun here. Hey, have you ever had Vodka?" Came the slurred reply.

"I have, and I'd say so have you."

"Well my flower, now that you see your best friend is pleasantly enjoying herself, what do you say we continue dancing?"

Kagome nodded and reached behind her for Inuyasha's hand. "You two have fun. I'm too hot in here." She navigated through the sweaty bodies to the sliding back door. "Ahhhh. This feels good." Her heel caught on the track of the door and she stumbled forward a little.

A strong set of defined arms caught her before she was dragged back into a different, yet familiar chest.

"You've been drinking, Kagome?" Came the amused masculine voice of Kouga.

Kagome was still trying to process the last thirty seconds of quick movements. "Yesh. I'm sorry, Kouga."

Inuyasha was holding her tensely, and she heard the muted sound of his possessive growl.

"Don't apologize. I've been drinking too, in fact everyone here is drinking."

"Right, well I just wanted some fresh air." Kagome started to steer her and Inuyasha to the other side of the backyard.

Kouga kept up with her.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him. "Why ya follow'n us, wolf?"

"Can it mutt-face. I just want to talk to Kagome about something."

Said girl stopped. "Yesh, Kouga?"

In the semi-dark, his eyes were bright with hesitation and uncertainty. He didn't seem about to respond but finally he opened his mouth…

"Kouga hun! There you are!" Ayame bounced over to her then-again boyfriend; she pointedly stopped short and sneered at the company. "Oh, you're talking to _them._"

Kouga sighed and stepped back; draping his arm around his girlfriend. "Nevermind, I'll catch you later. Have fun, Kagome."

When him and Ayame disappeared Kagome shook her head. "That was weird."

"Keh. Tell me about it."

She turned and practically jumped on Inuyasha; effectively backing him up against the side of the house. They could still make out the low thrum of the music blaring inside.

"Oi wench! Careful, I could have cracked my head open."

She laughed loudly and lightly rapped his forehead. "Not with that thick skull of yours."

He growled playfully and with his free hand pulled her flush against him. "Watch yourself, human."

Defiantly, Kagome challenged his gaze. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be." His face was getting closer and closer, she could feel his alcohol scented breath against her cheek.

Suddenly an entirely different memory came to mind. Her happiness quickly evaporated into the dark and haunting pain of three years earlier in a different backyard… in a different set of arms… The same biting smell of alcohol on her face...

She broke out of Inuyasha's arms and on shaky legs stepped away from him. Her heart was leaping wildly in her chest and her breath couldn't come fast enough.

"Oh no." She tried to catch her failing breath; a cold sweat broke out over her skin.

"Kagome? Hey, are you alright?"

She was gulping the cool night air in mouthfuls. _Stop it. Stop it, Kagome! You are just drunk! Why are you scared? It's just Inuyasha! You shouldn't feel like this around him! He makes everything better!_

"Kagome?" His low voice was pained.

She had her head bent into her hands but she heard him drop his beer and then felt the tender touch of his hand on her shoulder. She cringed inwardly as she shied away from his touch.

"I wont hurt you, Kagome. I'm sorry, I was just kidding earlier."

Kagome swallowed more air and finally looked up. The slight breeze brought to her attention the twin trials of tears drying on her cheeks. She felt foolish but not scared anymore.

"It wasn't you, Inuyasha. I-I just had a bad memory… You didn't do anything."

He still didn't look convinced and she stepped into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"What scared you?" He asked a moment later.

Kagome shook her hazy mind. "Nothing." She smiled, it wasn't genuine but it was the best she could muster. "Forget about it, please?"

He frowned at her. "I don't think so. Spit it out."

Kagome really didn't want to recount the ominous memory and her sluggish mind tried to quickly come up with something to distract him with. Her smile turned a little more alluring. She pushed against his chest with one hand. He was drunk enough to stumble backwards into the wall again.

She saddled up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Her lips hurriedly sought out his. Inuyasha was far from reluctant as he returned her sizzling kiss. But after a moment he did pull back.

"You cant distract me, woman."

"Wanna bet?"

A black eyebrow arched dismissively.

Kagome thought he was still exceedingly handsome in the quieted darkness. His normally chiseled masculine looks, were softer and less harsh. Though she could still make out the strong jaw of his chin. Though the darkness did nothing to show off his lithe and lean muscled body, her fingers now splayed across his chest, mapped his magnificence.

Her blood was alive again. Pounding fiercely in her veins for him, hard and hot with a yearning only he could arouse. Her previous dark spell, already forgotten entirely.

She leaned up and kissed him again. This time more gently as if to drink his very essence and draw from him his wealth of protection and security. He sighed and easily gave himself up to this human girl in his arms.

The passion was building, mounting to a place neither of them had ventured to go before. Perhaps thanks to the liquid courage, or perhaps to sheer need, Kagome pulled her mouth from Inuyasha's and trailed her swollen lips to his neck.

A swipe of her tongue followed by the light pressure of her teeth, had him shivering into her. His hands fell limply to his sides as she lavished his neck with wet kisses and lingering nips. She was inadvertently calling on every instinct he possessed, she was marking him in the demonic sense and she probably had no idea.

She tasted his pulse with a probe of her tongue, Inuyasha growled and raised his arms to her stomach and slowly slid them up. Just before he reached her breasts he chanced a look down and saw to his immense pleasure, Kagome's eyes were closed and her mouth just barely parted in sweet, anxious anticipation.

Dramatically, his hand closed over her breasts. Even through the fabric of her mini dress he could feel the heat and swollen weight of them. She was a woman aroused.

Her eyes snapped open as he kneaded the taut flesh. She pressed herself closer to his hands reared her head back. Inuyasha couldn't contain himself from ignoring the blatant invitation. His lips seared her skin as he marked her neck and shoulder with small bites and kisses.

His yearning for this woman only increased at her easy submission and the encouraging sighs she was expelling at every tweak and pull of her womanly flesh. Moving, he maneuvered them so Kagome was pressed against the house, and was leaning into her.

She slid her hands into the hair at the nape of his neck, further ensnaring him in his obsession of her and her responsive reactions.

Kagome was withering against him in his slow torment. She had never experienced so much pleasure from mere touching. How could anything else feel so good? She wanted to know, she wanted to learn everything she had been missing out on previously.

Boldly, she trailed her nails down his neck, slipping further down his tightly muscled chest, to his rippling lower abs to the top of his jeans. Inuyasha's head stopped assaulting her neck to stare into her wide, aquatic eyes. She swallowed before snapping the top button undone.

He tensed and then slowly smiled. Kagome took it as encouragement but when she moved to lower his zipper, his claws bit lightly into the insides of her wrists. She froze, feeling embarrassment and rejection wash over her.

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck and placed a single kiss there before each of her cheeks. "No, lets continue focusing on you." His voice was huskier than she had ever heard before.

It excited her. Almost as much as when he dropped his hands from her breasts to her bare thighs. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he slid them up and under her dress. Her breathing hitched and sped up, she wasn't sure what to expect. He caught her gaze.

One of his large, warm hands cupped the heat of her womanhood over her underwear. Her eyes rolled back and when he gently teased the bud of her sex she actually let loose a breathy, entirely erotic moan. He repeated the touch over and over again until she felt her stomach clenching. She couldn't think, only feel. She was so lost in his magical touch. Pleasure was sparking through her body and it wasn't until she tensed tightly even as he continued the torture, and felt herself explode did she realize something important.

She was no longer an orgasm virgin.

Her release was excruciating and even though he wasn't inside her, her inner muscles were spasming deliciously from his ministrations. She tried to gather an even breath.

He brought her dress back in place once she was sated and gathered her weakened body in his arms. Although, he was painfully hard himself, he didn't want to push her. For two reasons; one, he wasn't sure if he already pushed the envelope too far and two, sex wasn't a positive thing in Kagome's mind and he decided he wasn't going to press his needs until she was thoroughly convinced otherwise about the pleasurable reality of sex.

A long time after, when her breathing was back to normal Kagome leaned up and kissed him slowly, lethargically.

Kagome had just had her first lesson in passion and in both of their minds, it had gone exceedingly well.

* * *

Well hello again!

I know, I know! Its been almost three weeks since my last update! I apologize! I had every intention of updating sooner but then came along New Years, followed by my birthday and then a spur of the moment trip to Cal Poly SLO to visit my bestie, continuing with and even now a nasty little cold that refuses to vamoose! So, I only started this chapter a couple of days ago, and even know I'm uploading it quickly before going out because I felt guilty about waiting even longer before updating! But its an extra long chapter! That helps right?

Oh right... Warning mild sexual content? Oops, I guess I should have warned you earlier? Well, as a warning, pretty much its only going to get more graphic from this point on...

I felt _eh_ about this chapter. It doesn't feel right in my mind and I know it has to do with Kagome's sudden personality change. I just couldn't decide how to handle her transformation from recluse to popular again. I tried to gradually do it but then when her and Inuyasha became offical I decided to go balls to the walls and just jump the new Kagome right in. Let me know what you think! This is vital!

Thanks for reading! And those who review, you're my favorites :) Thanks guys, I appreciate the feedback!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune


	12. Revelation

Chapter Twelve

_Revelation_

* * *

Kagome wondered idly as Sango chatted animatedly, if her cheeks would ever _not_ be tinged pink again. Even right now, as she was trying to share the same excitement Sango was feeling about having been accepted into the same prestigious college, she couldn't help but go over the previous night.

Inuyasha's granite body pressing her solidly into the side of the house. His hands working the swollen flesh of her womanhood as she moaned helplessly, shamelessly. _Geez, I can't believe we did that! And there! Outside, where anybody could have walked by us… I was moaning… I was loving every moment of it!_

Again she felt the familiar flush of blood rushing to her face. _This is getting ridiculous! Pull yourself together, Kagome!_

Sango stopped her hopping around and quirked her head to the side, examining her very tomato-esque best friend. "Everything alright, Kags? You are awfully quiet considering this has been the plan since we were five! We're going to college together!"

Kagome shook her fragmented thoughts and beamed as genuinely as she could. "I'm happy, I really am! This is perfect. It will be great!"

Sango seemed pacified and plopped down next to Kagome on her bed. "I wonder if Miroku got in. That would be even better." Her voice was dreamy and Kagome giggled.

"There goes the rest of the plan I guess: Rooming together so we can party and meet boys together."

Sango blushed, almost challenging Kagome's cheeks. "I can't help it. He is such a pervert and a pain, but I love him."

Kagome smiled softly and hugged her best friend. "I know, and he cares a lot about you too. I'm happy you two have each other."

Sango nodded and almost hesitantly pried herself from Kagome's arms. "Hey, so where did Inuyasha apply?"

The other girl's back stiffened. Her and Inuyasha didn't talk about applications and applying. It was an unspoken agreement not to talk about it. Talking about it would be the same as admitting their relationship had an expiration date that was approaching fast.

"Oh, I don't know. We didn't talk about it. I'm sure he applied somewhere in Tokyo." Kagome felt deflated, she was going to have to come to terms with it eventually, but not now.

Sango's phone rang and she gasped. "It's Miroku! I bet he just checked his admissions status! Oh my gosh!" She snapped the phone open. "Miroku, where did you get accepted?"

Everything felt surreal. Kagome suddenly felt like an outsider looking in. Seeing Sango's reaction when Miroku told her the good news. Her shrieks of happiness muddled to only back ground noise for Kagome as she inwardly dreaded seeing her own boyfriend. College didn't sound as exciting a place without Inuyasha in it.

* * *

Inuyasha grunted as he loaded the last of the luggage into the back of Sango's SUV. "I don't know why you girls need so much crap. We are only going away for three days."

Sango laughed breezily and slammed the trunk. "Do you know us at all?" Was her simple answer.

Kagome smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, dragging him into the back seat. Miroku came out of Kagome's house carrying water bottles for the trip.

"Let the road trip begin!" He shouted merrily as he too got into the car.

Sango and Miroku kept up a constant chatter in the car as they started the two hour drive North to a little vacation spot called Newport Beach. Kagome, nestled into Inuyasha, quietly stared out the window. She was still mulling over several things of importance to her.

The first being her embarrassing behavior as of late. Every since Kouga's house party, Kagome felt she was acting the perfect wanton in her relationship with Inuyasha. In the weeks following, her and Inuyasha had indulged, on several occasions, quite provocative activities. She blushed just thinking of the heated kisses and sultry embraces. The worst was her lack of shame. The more she experienced with Inuyasha the more she craved. It was nagging and wholly distracting. The positive side was that she had decided that passion was something to be enjoyed, and it made her stronger and stronger everyday against the darkness of her past.

The second was Inuyasha's departure. They were already halfway through April and Graduation was looming two short months away. That was partly why they were taking this trip, although Miroku insisted it was for Sango's 18th birthday. This was their last Spring Break of high school, and for Inuyasha and Kagome, it was their first and last together. It certainly put a damper on the trip in general.

The third was Kagome's unrelenting curiosity about Inuyasha's other life. Although she was undoubtedly drunk at Kouga's, she clearly remembered him alluding to having a sort of expertise in drinking, or partying. Something like that, but it was annoying to want to know when she could never bring herself to bluntly ask him. She wanted her boyfriend to willingly open up and share with her on his terms. However, it was a little upsetting to her that there still seemed to be so much she didn't know about him.

And fourth, the biggest thing weighing on her mind was the next three days. The sleeping arrangements had been set by the not-so-unpredictable Miroku. The couples each got their own room. This brought her back to one. If she couldn't keep her hands off her boyfriend in the relative company of friends and family, how was she to behave herself for the nighttime hours they would be spending alone? Did she want to even behave herself? Wasn't he leaving her soon? Shouldn't she relish in the alone time she could rack up here before he left?

"Hello? Kagome, you awake?" Sango asked, peering in her rear view mirror at her contemplative best friend.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. "What were you saying?"

Inuyasha's hand on her hip flexed, making her realize yet again the impact of his closeness; her body felt alive.

"I asked what you wanted to do when we get there. Beach first or hotel?"

"Beach!" Kagome answered a little too hastily.

Three sets of eyes stared at her strangely for a minute.

She smiled innocently. "Miroku can you turn the radio up? I like this song."

Effectively distracting everyone, Kagome leaned back into the welcoming hold of Inuyasha and continued to fret until they arrived in Newport a few hours later.

The beach was alive with hundreds of milling college students. After searching for parking for 45 minutes they had finally made their way to the mass craziness of partying young people.

"Wow." Was all Sango could muster at first.

Kagome nodded and pulled her beach bag closer to her chest. Inuyasha looked a little uneasy when some drunk college female stumbled into him and apologized with a friendly squeeze to his ass.

"You are always the lucky one." Miroku pouted, while his girlfriend glared at him.

Walking through games of Frisbee and beach football, the gang finally found a spot of relative calm, just on the border of the surfer side of the beach. After laying out towels, stripping their cover-ups and applying sun screen, they were finally ready to enjoy some relaxing sunshine.

Kagome was sweating by this point and Inuyasha agreed to go down to the water with her. Her heart thumped strongly in her chest when he grabbed her hand.

"I guess we have the same Spring Break as a local college." Kagome commented, passing a shrieking girl who was thrown over some guy's shoulder.

Inuyasha nodded, his face was drawn tight and Kagome couldn't help but wonder were his mind was at.

A soft eddying wave splashed Kagome's hot feet and she squeaked at the instantaneous chilling sensation. Inuyasha was watching her with interest and possibly concern?

Kagome wrapped her arms around his trim waist. "Are you alright? You haven't said much today."

His arms circled her in the same fashion. "Either have you." He countered teasingly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Touché. But where are your thoughts now? You look like you're worrying about something."

His light smile drew into a thin line. He pulled her fuller into his chest and rested his chin on her head.

"Just forget about it for now. This is going to be a great trip." His strong, intensely protective hold said otherwise.

Kagome not wanting to pressure him further, smiled into his musky, masculine scented chest and enjoyed the feeling of his arms for a moment longer. Then she broke from his grip and gave him a rare, challenging smile. Using his mild shock at her sudden departure from him, she bent and flicked a handful of Pacific Ocean at him. The cool dosing roused his normal Inuyasha gruffness and soon she was shrieking like that one girl earlier as she was chased by her half-demon boyfriend.

By the time Sango drove them to the hotel, it was well past sunset. They had spent hours at the beach enjoying each other, the fine weather, and the entertaining antics of the drunk college students. They even enjoyed their lunch/dinner meal on the beach, only having to walk a little ways to a hot dog cart. The vacation was off to a great start.

"I'm surprised I only had to smack you once today, Miroku. You showed quite a bit of restraint considering the amount of half naked, drunk girls running all around." Sango commented as they sat in after beach traffic.

Miroku put a hand to his chest. "I'm wounded, my love. You should know by now, I only have eyes for you." His violet eyes beseechingly sought hers.

She tossed him a saucy eyebrow. "Uh-huh, if that was the case, violence wouldn't have been necessary at all…"

"Your smack _was_ completely unnecessary, you see. I was merely concerned for the female in question, she didn't look well in the least."

Kagome chuckled remembering the incident quite clearly. A young, well endowed girl had been running energetically by their set up to catch a Frisbee.

"Mhm," Sango said dryly. "And her bouncing chest had nothing to do with your 'concern'?"

Miroku gave a very convincing innocent face. "Why I hadn't noticed."

Inuyasha scoffed and Kagome smiled.

Sango shook her head. "Anyway, let's talk about tomorrow…" She smiled excitedly into the rear-view mirror at Kagome and Inuyasha. "So I was thinking, we could all sleep in and then meet up for lunch. After lunch, me and Kagome will go shopping and then we can meet up with you guys later for the sunset on the beach?"

Her best friend nodded. "If that's what _you_ want to do, then it sounds perfect to me. It is _your _birthday tomorrow, Sango."

They were just pulling up to the hotel. Miroku smirked as the gang all looked impressively out their windows.

"Geez, Miroku. Are you sure we each paid enough for _this_?" Kagome asked, eyeing the five-star-right-on-the-beach resort.

"And both rooms have a view of the ocean." He added smugly.

Sango whistled low. "I don't want to know what you had to do for us to afford this."

Miroku simply chuckled.

The effect of exiting the elevator to the level of their room had the curious ability to clear her mind of any exhaustion of a day of traveling and lounging on the beach. She could feel the light prickle of Inuyasha's clawed hand on her lower back as he steered the way to their room.

_Stupid Miroku! How could he have been so absent-minded as to get us rooms on completely different floors!_

She liked to think herself as brave. Since her tragedy three years ago, Kagome had a better understanding of pain and suffering. But this, walking this empty hotel hallway had the semi-resemblance of what walking to her own execution would be like. Was her quiet boyfriend as nervous as she was? Why was he so damn _calm_?

As if reading her nervousness, he glanced down at her and smiled her favorite crooked smile. Her heart fluttered inappropriately; he seemed surprised when she blushed and looked away.

Finally, they reached their chamber for the next three days. In the slider key went then back out again. The handle was turned and opened and Kagome caught the sight of the imposing, massive, white bed right away.

She mentally steeled her resolve and tried to walk nonchalantly into the room. Inuyasha followed, depositing her bags and his one duffel bag by the door. From behind her she heard the ominous sound of the dead bolt, her head snapped in his direction.

He arched an eyebrow at her startled demeanor. "Calm down, will ya? You're freaking me out." He sauntered into the room, and as if to flaunt his collectiveness, he went straight to the bed and laid out.

Panic pinnacled in her. _Act cool, Kagome. Just be natural…_ Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was still rooted in the same spot, looking strangely apprehensive.

"What's going on with you?"

Kagome scoffed and then laughed nervously. "What are you talking about? I'm totally normal- I mean fine. I'm just great." She walked forward and stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed.

His dark, slashing eyebrow remained raised. "Well, if you say so. Look, I'm tired, so you want to go to bed now or what?"

She stared at him for a minute before trying to pull off a causal shrug. "Sure, yeah." She retreated to her bags and fumbled for her night clothes.

Quickly escaping to the bathroom, she took her time changing and freshening up. _I can't keep avoiding him. I mean, we are sharing a room… I'm being ridiculous. I should be enjoying our time together, I need to stop pushing him away with my crazy behavior. _She blushed madly. _He is probably so turned off by my shyness. He's probably used to confident girls- _She stopped herself. _I'm not going to go there right now. _She gave herself a stern look in the mirror, assessing her loose, beach hair and her everyday plain pajamas. She wasn't anything spectacular but the thing to remember was he was here with _her. _She smiled and let out a long breath before opening the bathroom door and exiting to the bedroom.

Disappointment shot through her immediately. All the lights in the room were already out, and as she made her way to the bed, she saw him already under the covers with his back turned to her. She bit her lip ruefully and fought against the ridiculous rejection assaulting her.

She lifted up the covers and gently slid into the inviting bed. Very carefully, she turned giving him her back and staying as far from him as possible, it was clear he didn't want anything to do with her tonight. She didn't blame him though with how immature and silly she had been acting since they arrived at the hotel.

She had only started to berate herself with pity when the bed shifted and Inuyasha's strong arms reached for her, pulling her flush against his chest. His nose nuzzled into her neck and he placed a soft nip at her ear.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" His voice was low, with sleep Kagome guessed.

She smiled happily all the same. "I didn't want to bother you since you're tired." She twisted her neck to look at him.

In the muted light of the hotel room, his cat-like golden eyes glowed richly. He was looking at her like she was something to eat. Her insides turned immediately in reaction to him. He smirked wickedly.

"I don't think I'm very tired anymore." He murmured close to her mouth.

"What did you want to do?" Was all her frazzled mind could come up with.

He chuckled and answered her with his mouth closing warmly against hers. Kagome sighed and turned her whole body over to seek as much contact as she could with him. He growled appreciatively and held her to him with a hand at her waist, the other tangled in her long hair.

His mouth swept over hers in the familiar and arousing caresses she yearned. She doubted she could ever get over kissing him. Each time it was just as exciting and brilliant as the time before.

Her hands blindly ran over his neck, shoulders and chest. Only then did she realize, under the covers, he wasn't wearing a shirt and the warm expanse of skin she encountered made her weak. His body was so hot, so strong, so virile.

Inuyasha pushed against her, and she fell back. He was hovering over her in the next instant, laying a path of kisses along her brow, down her cheek to her ear. His tongue ran along the shell, making her shiver at the delicious sensation. He progressed from there to her neck, laving it generously with wet, open mouthed kisses and slow tantalizing sweeps of his tongue. Mindlessly, her fingers clenched at his broad shoulders.

When he reached her collar bone and encountered her white tee, he paused and looked up at her, wordlessly seeking her approval. Kagome, frustrated to have him stop, caught his eye and smiled. He slowly moved his hands under her shirt and lifted it from her. When she laid back, she felt the loss of its heat but that heat was shortly replaced by Inuyasha's nude upper body as his mouth continued to torture her enticingly.

His fingers meddled her taut nipples and she sighed. As he teased and tugged, she sought his mouth again. His tongue collided with hers with more urgency this time. The kiss was scalding and wet. Her hands unable to remain idle as he played with her sensitive breasts, ran down his back of rippling muscles.

His hips reflexively flexed into hers when she gave his backside a completely primal squeeze. She gasped blissfully at the lovely sensation building inside her. She was mindlessly aroused at his point. Hot and bothered beyond coherency, Kagome squirmed restlessly against the bulge in his boxers.

He hissed in pleasure and leaned back to remove her shorts and underwear in a clean sweep. He laid himself out on her side and wasted no time in trailing his claws lightly along her upper thighs, circling the tight, corded muscles of her inner thighs. She was panting by the time his thumb brushed up against the bud that was the key to her pleasure. This time as he moved it expertly against her, her hips writhed in sync with his hand. His other fingers, just grazing her swollen womanhood though, not daring to enter her for fear of his claws.

Kagome's breathing pitched and soon she called his name as he brought her over the edge in a haze of pleasure and emotion. His fingers slowed as she came down from her high. After a minute of mindless pleasure, Kagome faced him with a soft and content smile. She nuzzled into his side and wrapped a leg between his, intent on finding some sleep after that mind-fuzzying orgasm.

However, her leg brushed against the unmistakable arousal of Inuyasha. Suddenly she felt guilty and selfish. Inuyasha simply kissed her forehead and seemed content just to hold her. _But that's not fair, not after what he just did for me…_ Kagome leaned up on her elbow and looked down at Inuyasha.

His face was turned away from her but she could she the strain on his face. He wasn't going to ask anything of her. He would give her pleasure but wouldn't ask for any in return. Kagome flushed, she didn't know the first thing about pleasing a boy. Inuyasha had always taken care of her needs but never once had she tried to pacify his.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered gently when he still refused to meet her gaze.

"Go to bed, Kagome. You need to rest." He said softly, though the unmistakable undertone of lust huskying his voice.

She cupped his cheek and forced him to look at her. He smiled at her tightly. _If he isn't going to ask for it then I'm just going to have to do it myself._ She leaned over him and gave him a gentle kiss as she bravely reached between their bodies, and slid her hand underneath the waist band of his boxers.

His entire body stiffened instantly and caught her wrist. "Don't." He whispered into her mouth.

Kagome shook her head. "I want to. You do this for me all the time."

"Kagome-" He was silenced by her mouth and a firmer kiss.

His hold on her wrist loosened and Kagome continued her hand's slow trail downwards until she found the hard, throbbing length of Inuyasha's manhood. Carefully, she took hold of him. He froze for a moment when she tested it's firmness in her hand. He was hot and the skin of his penis was oddly soft, almost velvety but impossibly hard.

She was gentle as she began to pump his rigid erection. Inuyasha kissed her harder, his hands limp at his sides. Kagome felt possessed by his strong reactions to her touches. She applied a firmer hold and stroked him harder.

Inuyasha's response was magnificent. His body was tensed and his hips were sensually matching the tempo of her hand. After a minute more of her sensual ministrations, Inuyasha's hands fisted into her hair and his body tensed and arched.

Kagome watched all this with extreme fascination; she had never felt more empowered.

* * *

"Spill it. Now." Sango said after Kagome hadn't heard her repeat a question about she dress she was trying on _twice._

Kagome shook her head from her thoughts and her skin flushed at getting caught day-dreaming lusty things.

Sango's eyebrow shot up. "Blushing again? Always lost in thought? Geez, Kagome if I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love with Inuyasha."

Her best friend didn't know how to answer her so she took a minute running her fingers over a rack of clothes by the dressing room.

"Well, yes I suppose I _do _love him." Kagome finally admitted meekly.

Sango squealed. "What? This is fantastic! For how long? Have you told him? I remember when you _thought_ you loved him at the Winter Formal Dance, does this mean you're positive?"

Her blue-eyed friend looked around anxiously to see if Sango's reaction caught any notice; it hadn't. The little surf shop was nearly empty.

"Yes, I'm positive. I've been for awhile now, I suppose. And last night…" Kagome trailed off as her face got progressively redder.

"Well?" Her friend said impatiently, wanting the details.

Kagome smiled through her embarrassment. "We didn't do _it,_ but we did do _stuff._ I felt so comfortable about it too."

Sango smiled as well. "That settles it; let's blow this joint. Me and you need to go shopping at a little bit different of a store."

The softer spoken girl cocked her head in confusion but didn't say anything.

* * *

Kagome's hand was sweating around the pink striped bag she held. Thank heavens the sales associate wrapped the article of clothing in tissue paper so no one could see the embarrassing thing she had purchased. She blushed remembering Sango's insistence at purchasing it.

Now, she felt jumpy as she exited the elevator holding her shame. The bag universally known for selling specifically one thing.

_For all anybody knows, there is just some granny panties in here, or a harmless, simple, no frills, beige bra._

Still, she couldn't help look over her shoulder for any judgmental stares from the other elevator occupants. She approached her room and tried to utilize her shaky hands. Hopefully, Inuyasha wasn't inside. No, Sango had called just before they got to the hotel and the boys were still at the beach. She would be able to hide this shameful purchase before he saw.

She quickly entered the room and drew the deadbolt, just in case of course. Wasting no time, she hurried to her suitcase and buried the pink bag under all her clothes. She leaned back on her heels satisfied.

The door beeped and Kagome looked back in time to see it strain against the deadbolt.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice called.

"Coming!" She smiled and opened the door for him.

* * *

After dinner at the hotel's restaurant right on the beach, the gang dispersed to their own rooms. It was late and everyone was tired from their day of shopping and beaching.

As soon as Kagome and Inuyasha entered their room, Inuyasha cursed.

"Damn, this shirt is really killing my sunburn." He jerked off his button-down shirt and threw it across the room, his undershirt quickly followed.

After Kagome got over her minute shock of his bare torso she mumbled, "I have some Aloe Vera you can use for it."

Inuyasha grunted. "Keh, it'll heal fine on its own."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his flexing back as he walked over to the bed. "Yeah, well it wouldn't need to heal if you just used sunscreen in the first place…"

Again he grunted. In the end however, Inuyasha agreed to letting her apply the sticky green gel to his red back. Kagome first changed into her plain pjs and Inuyasha into his boxers.

He laid face down on the plush bed and Kagome knelt at his side. He hissed at the cool feel of it at first but soon his body relaxed as she gently massaged it into his back. She was only a few minutes into it when she could feel a vibration feeding off his body into her hands. Curiously, she leaned forward and she could faintly make out a sound that distinctly sounded like a cat's purr. She smiled and continued her soft attention.

When she finished lathering his back and thoroughly rubbing it in, she slipped wordlessly into the bathroom to wash her hands. When she returned she heard Inuyasha's soft snoring. Tired herself, she happily crawled under the blankets and curled herself around his side, as close to him as she could get with him still above the blankets. She joined him in sleep almost immediately.

Kagome woke gently from her deep sleep to a soft, rhythmic pressure on her back. Coming slowly to her senses she realized she was sleeping on her stomach and the touch at her back was Inuyasha. He was rubbing her back.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" She mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

"Returning the favor." His fingers dug into her shoulder blades and she couldn't help the appreciative moan to the heavenly touch.

"You don't have to do that." She said with no real conviction, her eyes already closing in ecstasy.

He chuckled. "I want to. It's my way of apologizing for falling asleep on you earlier."

She smiled contently into her pillow. "In that case, I'll let you apologize. This is fantastic."

"It's about to get a whole lot better."

It was insane to Kagome how she could immediately respond to him on such a natural, instinctive level. Just the subtle huskiness to his voice was enough to get her juices flowing. She opened her eyes and cast a look over her shoulder in time to see him bending over her.

His lips met her clothed shoulder at the same time his large, warm hands slipped under her cotton t-shirt. Chills went up her spine along with his caressing hands. He needed no invitation as he pulled her shirt up higher and higher so he was finally able to touch her skin with his tongue and mouth. Kagome's body shuttered pleasurably.

_I don't see how it can get any better than this…_

* * *

It was the gang's last day of vacationing in Newport Beach and they spent the daylight hours much like how they spent them the first day: lounging at the beach. They tanned, play beach games, and ate from hotdog stands. The day couldn't have gone more peacefully for any of them… That is until Sango got Kagome alone as they loaded her SUV with their beach supplies.

"So, how did Inuyasha like your purchase?" She asked with a risqué eyebrow.

Kagome blushed and tried several times to think of something that wasn't a lie but could be twisted just right…

"Oh. Um, you know how guys are." _Lame. That's the best I could do?_

"You're grounded." Sango said simply, slamming the trunk. The boys were walking up to them from the beach showers. "You wouldn't have said _that_ if he actually saw you in it."

Kagome sighed. "I just can't do it, Sango. It's harder than it sounds!"

Sango was unsympathetic to her friends exasperation. "Don't think I don't know it. Look, I was scared to death the first time I wore one for Miroku… but I did it. And he loved it." Sango smiled to herself a little. "I loved it. It made me feel more feminine than I've ever felt."

Kagome worried her lip but before she could reply, sun-warmed arms slipped around her bare middle.

"What do you say we retire after this lovely afternoon?" Miroku suggested, wrapping his arms similarly around Sango.

Kagome smiled and tried to find her courage as she looked back at Inuyasha holding her. "Yeah, I think I'm ready."

* * *

Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest but it wasn't from fear, and she honestly had every reason to be afraid right now. It was happening, it was happening _tonight_. Her, Inuyasha, their comfy and intimidating bed; it was inevitable. It had taken all her will power these past two nights to resist this temptation, and tonight she wouldn't deny herself any longer. She could trust Inuyasha, he had showed and showered her body with nothing less than worship and tenderness. He taught her the pleasurable side of passion and to not fear it.

Kagome steeled her courage as she took one last discriminating look at herself in the bathroom mirror. She felt dizzy and excited and overwhelmed. _Maybe this negligee is a little too much…_ _No_. She shook her head firmly. She liked it; Sango was right. This was something the old Kagome would relish in: looking fiercely sexy and working it to her advantage. Kagome smiled softly at her scared reflection, _You've got this..._

Taking one last deep breath, Kagome quietly opened the bathroom door. Shyly, she stepped out into the small hotel room. She gasped softly at the wondrous sight that lay before her eyes.

Her half-demon was lounging causally among the tangled sheets of their bed; his arm resting behind his head. Across the room from her, the balcony door had been left open and in the setting afternoon sun, warm rays of golds and reds sensually played across his defined bare chest. Her blood pumped hotly in her veins - he was a vision.

At her soft gasp, Inuyasha turned his head in her direction as he spoke, "What did you want to-" He stopped short and even from her spot she noticed the way his eyes stirred to a darker amber as they drank in her appearance. "_Kagome…_" He whispered huskily.

She blushed from her ogling and tried to appear confident as she approached the bed. His eyes followed the length of her scantily clothed body, the black and lacy number left little to be wanted. She tried not to think as she crawled onto the bed and over to him, kneeling by his side.

Demurely, she met his burning gaze. She smiled gently as she reached out a hand gingerly to trace and wander his flat abs. Immediately, his stomach clenched at her light touches. She smiled victoriously and continued her slow and unrushed torture with shaking hands.

His gloriously tanned skin was warm and inviting from the streaming sunlight and offered a delicious contrast to the coolness of Kagome's nervous hands. Inuyasha remained still for her tender investigation of his chest for a few moments longer, but when her hand strayed dangerously low to the hem of his board shorts, his hand clasped over hers.

"We don't have to do anything, Kagome." He assured her with the last of his self control.

She smiled, a small flush dusting her cheeks and chest. "I know, but I want to. Will you let me?"

Inuyasha was silent a moment before he brought her hand to his chest. "I wont have the control to stop if you continue this torture."

She leaned forward so she was laying against his side. Bravely, she wedged one of her thighs between his two. Very deliberately she pressed herself against his hard, purely masculine body.

"I don't want you to have any control. I don't want you to stop this." Her blue eyes softened as they pleaded alluringly with him.

His jaw tightened hesitantly, but when she slightly adjusted herself against him again, he muttered a low curse and reached for her with his other hand. Tightly, he gripped the back of her neck and pulled her face to his. His mouth was fierce and unrelenting as his tongue swept into her willing mouth. She sighed happily and quickly joined the battle for dominance.

Inuyasha released her hand on his chest and used that hand to cup her bottom and seat her directly over his lap - straddling his hips. Instinct and the need to feel the same blissfull all-consuming feeling of orgasming made Kagome's hips, on their own accord, rhythmically grind onto the hard bulge already forming in Inuyasha's swim trunks. He groaned and broke their kiss.

He rolled Kagome over so he was hovering over her. Without missing a beat, Kagome wrapped her milky legs around his waist, eager to keep that delicious friction of their grinding. His body was rigid as he allowed her a few more erotic thrusts against him. Then with a will power he didn't know he possessed her stilled her hips with one hand.

Kagome looked up at him, her normally bright aqua eyes already darkened to the rich sapphire of desire. He smiled lecherously at her to show he wasn't about to stop what they were doing.

"If you keep doing that, I'm not going to last. And when we are done, I want to be wearing a lot less clothes." His voice was thick with unmistakable lust; effectively it melted Kagome.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled prettily. "Agreed. You can start by under dressing me."

The shock on Inuyasha's face at her brazen request was soon replaced with eagerness as he solemnly took to his task. He reared back and drank in the sight of his girlfriend. Her normally alabaster skin was darkened by the setting sun but still the fine flush that covered her neck and cheeks was visible. Her lips were slightly swollen from the urgency of their kisses and her eyes held the undeniable appeal of a woman aroused. And the skimpy lacey number she wore had ridden up high on her thighs exposing the only layer between him and her heavenly woman's scent: a small, matching black thong.

His hands were shaking as he slid them slowly, lingeringly up her smooth quivering stomach to her warm breasts. He paused there momentarily to tease her sensitive buds, her moans appreciative. Still under the negligee his hands reached behind her shoulders to lift them up so he could remove the appealing article from her person. She offered him help and when he let the garment drop over the side of the bed his eyes burned for the perfection that was Kagome.

More hastily he slid off her black thong. _There_... She was naked in all her glory.

His heart leapt into his throat and he had a hard time comprehending how anyone as beautiful as Kagome, inside and out, could lay here so lovely and adoringly. She was bared completely to him and she wasn't even embarrassed. The look on her face was peaceful and trusting. What had he done in his insignificant life to deserve such a receiving? Such a woman?

Her tousled midnight tresses framed her lovely face and her arms which had been strewn lazily above her head, now reached for her trembling boyfriend. He let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and fell into her embrace.

She lifted her nose to his cheek and softly ran it down the side of his face. When she reached his jaw, gently she placed a chaste kiss to the thundering pulse there. She leaned back and again bewildered Inuyasha with her contented gaze.

She wanted him; _but why?_

He wasn't complaining. He had wanted this,_ her_, his whole existence. The feeling of someone needing him, of simply someone wanting him. Kagome was his desire, but there in her face he saw, he was hers too.

But it was more than just physical desire that held him transfixed. It was more than sexual cravings that made his blood flow hotly through him. It was her soulful looks and tender smiles. It was simply all that was Kagome. He…

_I love her._

Kagome didn't seem upset by his quiet scrutiny, in fact she took her time to slowly trace the sculpted muscles of his chest, effectively rolling him over on his back. She took charge as he collected himself from his startling realization.

She pulled her hair around one shoulder and stooped to place velvety kisses to his jaw, throat and chest. Her mouth moved boldly over his naked upper body. Her nails just drawing on the surface of his strong chest as her kisses went lower and lower. Inuyasha leaned up on his elbows to watch her progress. Her tongue swept over his belly button and his whole lower stomach trembled, she seemed to notice for she looked up at him with delighted eyes.

She was relishing in the ability to make him tremble. She leaned back on her shins and her hands went to the ties of his swim trunks. Kagome was trembling just as much as she finally got them undone and tugged them down his narrow hips and powerful thighs. The swim trunks soon joined her lingerie on the floor.

Kagome's eyes hooded as she for the first time saw Inuyasha completely nude in the waning sunlight. He was the handsomest of all men she decided. His body sculpted as if by the hands of a talented artist and tanned to a perfect golden. Everything about him screamed male and security. She felt so safe even though physically she had never allowed herself to be so vulnerable to anyone.

Bravely, she mapped the entirety of his body. Hesitating only when her eyes landed on the thick and engorged member of his vitality. Her breath faltered. Certainly she knew he was big. The last two nights had at least made her aware, but now actually seeing instead of feeling him made her feel intimidated yet oddly hungry to conquer this imposing challenge.

When she finally looked up, she noticed him staring at her with a bemused look on his face. Clearly, trying to understand what she must be thinking of. She blushed but then crawled on top of him, laying herself so she was completely covering him. His manhood branding her stomach. The sudden contact of flesh to flesh made Inuyasha hiss at the deliciousness. Kagome felt a similar stirring.

Once again she was rolled underneath him. This time he kept his lower body in contact with hers as he lowered his head to her peaked nipples, and lavished them with his rough tongue and nipping teeth. She withered in a mix of pleasure and anticipation of what was to come.

Finally, she couldn't be still anymore and she took his head in her hands and pressed her breasts more fully into his mouth. She needed more and more but it was nameless, the yearning so vague yet so strong it made her weak and restless at the same time.

Kagome sighed breathlessly as he gave her more but still he was holding back and she couldn't take it anymore. He seemed to know her torment for he suddenly lifted his head and moved up to take her mouth in his.

Hungry, consuming. They fed each other their hot tongues and seized to be mindful of their teeth as they tugged and kissed feverishly. Inuyasha's hand reached between their bodies and expertly slid over the swollen bud of her womanhood. Her back arched dramatically off the bed as the sensitive bead surged pleasure through her smoldering body.

"Inuyasha, please." She pleaded desperately.

He kissed her long and hard, trying to steady himself of the earth shattering event that was about to take place. This hand swept over her wet center once more before being replaced with his hot, pulsing erection.

Kagome's fingers clenched his hard shoulders as slowly, and carefully he slid and stretched his way fully inside her. She tilted her head back against the pillows and bit her lip. He was large and the size of him stung a little but at the same time she already could recognize the pleasure of him fully filling her body.

Shaking with restraint, Inuyasha bent his tense body to kiss the wrinkle of discomfort from between her brows. She let out a long breath and opened her eyes. To reassure him the pain was subsiding she smiled tenderly and leaned up to kiss him.

During the gentle kiss, she experimentally moved her hips. Inuyasha's back stiffened more as he groaned in ecstasy. Kagome was pleasantly surprised by the fire that coiled in her stomach and the complete absence of pain. She repeated her action and this time Inuyasha's hips blissfully met her halfway and she cried out in shock and pleasure.

She let him take over her body. One elbow was braced beside her head to keep most of his weight off her and his other hand grabbed her hip to help bring them more fully together with each arousing and jolting thrust of his powerful hips. Helplessly, she wound her weakening legs around his waist, spurring her heels into his butt to create a fuller connection.

His groans were appreciative and when her moans turned breathy he brought his lips to kiss her again. The fire was spreading. It was burning her body and she felt a tight coil winding inside her. She was frantic for its release to feel the explosion that was surely to come.

She called his name in a pleading tone and his thrusts, though losing their restraint, brought her higher and higher until…

"Inuyasha!" She moaned as the fire erupted and her stomach clenched appreciatively.

Her inner muscles pulled him inside her more as they spasmed uncontrollably. Her back arched and her arms fell from his shoulders. Her body was limply sedated but her orgasm was heavenly prolonged with Inuyasha's continued thrusts.

Finally, he too found the pleasurable end to their joining and in a few more pumps of his hips, emptied his hot essence into her pliable and spent body. He collapsed beside her, her legs still securing him intimately to her. The following moments were silent apart from the ragged sounds of their breathing.

When finally Kagome could collect a coherent thought, she whispered, "Oh my God."

Inuyasha smiled her favorite crooked smile, and Kagome knew she would never be able to see that smile again without remembering this.

"That was incredible." She continued, her hand reaching out to cup his cheek.

"You're incredible." He countered his voice still low with the thrilling edge of intimacy.

Suddenly, Kagome was assaulted by fierce contrasting emotions. She was happy and content yet insanely, she felt like crying. Inuyasha must have seen the tears pooling in her eyes for he gingerly sat up and pulled himself out of her. He leaned against the headrest, pulling her to rest herself in his arms.

Absurdly, his thoughtfulness made her sob. She buried her head into his passion dampened chest and cried, long and hard. He made no move to stop her, allowing her to cry out whatever was bothering her and reassuringly stroking her mussed hair and whispered soothing things into her hair.

She felt overwhelmed and tried to find a place to start picking through the throngs of feelings running rampant inside her. She tried to label them as simply as she could. Happy… sure she was happy; ecstatic more like it. Content… yes, she felt completely at peace; there were no regrets at what she just did. Sedated… she never felt so complete; her new sexual awakening was the most satisfying thing she had ever experienced. But there was something else lofting about inside her, the main reason she wanted to cry…

_I love him…_ Sure, she had admitted as much to Sango but now that declaration felt empty compared to these consuming emotions. _This _was love; feeling at ease and safe when you're vulnerable. Loving completely and fully, being yourself and not ashamed. Having someone to depend and lean on. Giving yourself without hesitation…

The words were more powerful this time and she rolled them around in her mind. And the joy they brought was the cause for her insipid tears. Because with this realization came an unfounded fear; would, no _could_ he love her back? She didn't doubt he had a fondness for her, but could his emotions rival her's in ferocity?

Finally collecting herself and sighing heavily she looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest. Her eyes innocently still shining with tears.

"I have no idea why, but I just needed to…" She started.

Inuyasha looked tense but he nodded understandingly. "Did I do something? Did I hurt you?"

Immediately, Kagome sat up bracing herself with one hand on his chest. "No! Of course not! I-I was just so happy. It felt so good and you were so sweet! I don't know what came over me!"

The dark look lifted a little but he didn't seem convinced. "I lost control, Kagome. I'm sorry." He turned his face away from her.

She felt panicky; she didn't want him to feel like he did anything wrong. "Inuyasha, I liked it. I love… loved it actually." She flushed at the earnestness of her words, and how she had almost come close to admitting something so fresh to even herself it would have surely shocked Inuyasha.

Besides, he hadn't said the words to her yet so what was the hurry? Right now she wanted to enjoy this moment and hoped she wouldn't be as foolhardy as to cry again the next time they had sex.

Her features turned impish and Inuyasha noticed. _The next time we have sex… _The thought excited her thoroughly.

"If you are sure…?" He said suddenly confused at the turn of her emotions.

She smile turned smoldering. "Oh, I'm very sure… In fact, what do you say we try that again?"

He stared at her. "Try what?"

She reached down to touch his flaccid member. There was no misunderstanding _that_.

* * *

Kagome sighed as the classroom lights went out with the last of the students and the teacher. _That woman shouldn't be allowed to teach if she doesn't even realize there are still students in the classroom! Sheesh!_

She dropped the paint brush she was washing in the sink and went to the door to turn the lights back on. She flicked the switch and was making her way back to the sink when the classroom door opened.

"Kagome?" A familiar masculine voice called.

Kagome smiled over her shoulder and continued washing her brush. "Hey Kouga, you noticed someone was still in here?" She joked lightly.

He half smiled and stuffed his large hands in the front pockets of his jeans. Kagome instantly got the feeling he was uncomfortable about something. They hadn't been close for years but she could still tell there was something eating at his mind.

"Everything okay, Kouga? She pressed as she finished cleaning at the sink and watched him continue to fidget. S

She moved past him to put away her painting tools. She was making another trip to the sink from the cabinets when suddenly he surprised her; he reached out a hand, grabbing her tightly around her upper arm.

"Kouga?" She was startled, but not afraid.

"Look, remember when I tried talking to you at my party?"

It was difficult for her to look back on that night without blushing, eventually she remembered.

She nodded. "Sure."

"I-I heard something, well I think its important."

Kagome looked down at his hand still firmly holding her arm. His grip was starting to get painful.

"What did you hear?"

"Just know that before I tell you, that I care a lot about you, Kagome. We used to be best friends and I used to know you so well. I want what's best for you…"

Kagome nodded; she was starting to lose her patience. "Yes, I understand."

Kouga's bright Ireland eyes searched her face, knowing he wouldn't continue until she was sure of his sincerity. Kagome couldn't explain why but she started to feel panicky. She wanted to be miles away from Kouga. She wanted Inuyasha.

"You need to break up with Inuyasha."

Kagome couldn't suppress the maddening rage that built inside her at those few words. She roughly tugged at her arm but Kouga didn't let go. "Kags, listen to me."

"I did. I listened but trust me, that is _not_ what's best for me. Inuyasha _is_ what's best for me."

"Kagome," Kouga said sternly, shoving her arm away from him, "how well do you really even know him? Just the basics? You haven't known him for years like me; how do you know he is a good guy?"

She felt like crying. Kouga was cheapening every precise and breathtaking moment she had had with Inuyasha, especially all the beautiful things they experienced in Newport with his simple but profound argument; she _didn't_ know much about Inuyasha, even now, even after letting him so far in. Kouga had hit a nerve, this was something that _had _been eating at her and until now she didn't see the problem with it.

Kagome threw her paintbrushes on the sink counter and started towards the classroom door. Kouga stood up and followed her. She outstretched her hand for the door but it opened.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha appeared before her.

She trembled as she threw herself into his arms. His hold was familiar and strong; he felt safe.

But was she really safe?

* * *

Hiiiii,

Okay so firstly, I'll apologize for my long absence! I honestly hadn't intended to wait this long before updating. But I also hadn't intended to have so much college crap to finish before the end of semester. Geez, from the end of March until May 18th I was stressed beyond belief. I literally had no time to do anything other than schoolwork. It was miserable! Trust me, if I could have, I would have been updating everyday!

Next! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I probably should have warned you about the content... oopsies! Well, we are all adults here, right?... Right? Yeah... I hope so, anyways!

Tell me whatcha think, like always :)

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its amazing characters.**


	13. Doubt

Chapter 13

_Doubt_

* * *

"Are you going to give me one good reason why I shouldn't find that bastard and murder him?" Inuyasha growled as Kagome laid quietly in his arms on her bed.

"Because he didn't do anything, Inuyasha."

"Like hell he didn't! Why were you so upset then?"

She bit her lip while she tried to decide what to say. _How do I explain to him that Kouga only pointed something out that was already eating at me? How do I tell him it bothers me that I don't know anything about him? That he doesn't trust me enough to open up?_

"Kouga just said something and it made me think."

Inuyasha's hold tightened. "What did he say?"

Kagome rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him from under her dark lashes. "He asked me how well I knew you. If I really knew the person I was with."

Inuyasha's eyes hooded before he looked to her wall. Kagome frowned. _He's doing it again… He's so guarded…_

"There isn't much to say. I already told you about my family." He finally answered.

Kagome shrugged and laid her head down again on his chest. "You're right, it was silly. Forget I mentioned it." She said without feeling any real conviction.

Inuyasha's hold relaxed a little. "Look, it isn't that I don't want you to know anything about me… It's just that… well, I didn't live a very glamorous life. It's nothing you would want to hear."

Kagome looked up at him again. "I won't make you tell me anything you don't want to, Inuyasha. But don't think I wouldn't be interested. Anything that has to do with you, is worth knowing. And if anyone can understand an unglamorous life, its me."

Inuyasha sighed and met her gaze; very softly he said; "I don't want your opinion of me to change. I like being with you."

She smiled and blushed. "Inuyasha, I don't think you could ever be ruined in my eyes."

His jaw was set in a way that suggested his disagreement. "What do you want to know?"

Kagome's heart soared, she was finally getting under his shell. "Tell me about your friends in Japan."

He snorted. "I wouldn't call them friends. I already told you about my family so you know I didn't have that great of an upbringing. My dad was always busy with work and hardly noticed me when he was alive. Sesshomaru was a lot like him and never gave me any attention. All I had was my mom and she let things fall through the cracks because she was desperately trying to get my dad's notice as much as I was. I made friends sure, just the wrong kind." He stopped here and watched Kagome's face carefully. "I got mixed up in gangs, Kagome. I've done drugs and I've certainly had my share of drinking. My friends weren't loyal to nobody but themselves. I had to learn the hard way not to trust anyone."

Kagome felt the searing pain of sympathy mixed with guilt. She had wanted to know more about him when he didn't want to even recall it.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Keh, whatever. I guess there wasn't anything good in my life until you. I just try to forget everything. I guess I have to prepare myself though for when I go back."

Kagome felt tears pooling in her eyes. _'There wasn't anything good in my life until you'..._ He had said it without even blinking. She was the only good thing in his life and soon they would be separated. Quickly, she leaned up and kissed him. They wouldn't waste the time they still had together.

* * *

"Nope! Give it a rest, Sango; I'm not going to tell you!" Kagome rolled her eyes and walked hurriedly up the aisle of the movie theater.

"I know you know something about Prom! Tell me what it is!"

"I cant!" Kagome hissed taking a seat precisely in the middle of the theater which was insanely packed.

"Fine." Sango plopped down in the empty seat next to her. "I'm not speaking to you until you tell me."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and threw a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "Suit yourself."

She just made out Sango's glare before the lights in the theater dimmed out. The trailers started rolling as a shadow walked under the screen with a large sign. The person held up the sign but since it was dark it was unreadable.

"What the-" Sango started but Kagome cut her off when she pulled a flashlight from her purse and lit the sign up.

"'Sango, will you go to Prom with me?'" Sango read out loud. "Oh my god."

People were staring at both the nervous boy in front and the speechless Sango. Finally, someone yelled '_Say yes!_'

Sango chuckled uneasily as other people started to hoot and holler. She was blushing madly as she yelled her 'yes' to Miroku.

As he jogged up to meet them, the entire theater broke into applause. He sat down next to Sango and smiled cheekily at her. She punched his arm.

"You jerk! I can't believe you did this to me!"

"I had to make sure you couldn't say no."

Sango ignored that. "But like this? You could have done something... _less!_"

Miroku shook his short, shaggy hair. "'Less' is never an option when it comes to you, my love."

Kagome was still chuckling softly to herself as Sango drove them home after the movie. It was priceless really, Sango's face. Not to mention how immensely proud she was of herself for pulling this off before her best friend knew what was coming.

Sango's SUV rounded the last corner before Kagome's house and Kagome's mouth dropped comically.

"Is my lawn on fire!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized what was really going on.

Candles. Hundreds of them were lit up on her driveway. When Sango pulled up front, Kagome could see they very clearly spelled something out... _Prom. _Kagome's heart raced as she exited the car.

Inuyasha stepped up looking clearly embarrassed and holding a bouquet of flowers. Kagome took another second to be shocked before sprinting towards him and jumping into his arms so unexpectedly that he had to ditch the flowers in order to catch her.

"Of course, I'll go to Prom with you!"

* * *

Finally the school bell rang signaling the end of the day, the start of the weekend, and the start of the countdown to Prom; t minus 30 hours.

Kagome slipped out of her Art classroom caught up in a mental checklist of the things she wanted to do before tomorrow's big day. Prom is after all the biggest anticipated event of a girl's high school career, next to graduating. She smiled when she reminded herself for the millionth time that she would still be wearing a braid and glasses right now if it weren't for Inuyasha.

"Kagome?"

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts she stopped and turned towards the voice automatically. As soon as she realized her mistake, she quickly starting walking again.

"Kagome, wait! Hold on, I just need one second of your time!"

"No you don't, Kouga. I don't want to hear it."

Kouga appeared before her. Annoyed, she stomped to a stop and glared her oceanic blues up at him. To his credit, he did look repentant.

"I'm sorry about the other day. I got carried away and I shouldn't have made you upset."

Slightly mollified, Kagome sighed. "Thank you for your apology. Now, I must really be going…" She tried to sidestep him but he blocked her path once more.

"There's one more thing. Its what I was trying to get at before you got mad and walked away."

She immediately felt on edge, whatever forgiveness she was willing to pardon on him had evaporated. "Kouga-"

"There's a rumor going around that Kikyou has her eyes on Inuyasha."

After the initial moment it took for his words to sink in, Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. Panic and dark thoughts crept into her mind. Vivid flashes and all too familiar pain coursed through her body.

Kouga must have seen the anguish on Kagome's face because he reached for her. Instinctively she flinched from him. If she didn't care or just didn't notice his wounded gaze, Kouga would never know because Kagome instantly sprinted in the the direction of the parking lot.

She felt just as she had until Inuyasha came into her life; small, weak, insecure. She yearned for her braid and glasses, at least behind those people wouldn't even compare her to Kikyou; she wouldn't even be on the same level. But now, as her chocolate curls whipped behind her and the blaring afternoon sun blinded her eyes, she couldn't feel more vulnerable.

If Kikyou wanted Inuyasha, she would get him. It was as simple as that. Kikyou was the whole package, looks, smarts, style… Kagome couldn't compete. The only time Kagome had ever been chosen over Kikyou was… She shuddered.

She was almost at her car now but the pain and fog of so many emotions couldn't be weighing down on her more. Breathing was difficult, and she knew it wouldn't get easier until she saw him. Until she saw him look at her the way only he can; the look that makes her feel like the only girl in existence.

"'Gome?"

She almost didn't hear him because she was so focused on getting to her safe haven; because she was so focused on getting to _him._ Kagome whipped her head to the side and saw Inuyasha coming towards her, concern obviously written on his face.

Relief and ease wiped out everything else as she continued her sprint straight into his arms. Nothing else mattered, Kouga's words were already forgotten because here was Inuyasha in _her _arms, not Kikyou's. She breathed in his calming scent and knew she was foolish to have doubted him for even those few minutes.

Then she thought of something.

_I didn't doubt Inuyasha… I was doubting me… _

* * *

Prom was probably the most anti-climatic event Kagome could have imagined. After the weeks of shopping for dresses, shoes, jewelry, the countless hours of getting limos, hotels, the whole day process of getting ready… to arrive at the hotel ballroom and find it decorated with crepe paper… Well, it just didn't have the 'magical night' feel you get watching movies of Proms. So apart from being dressed elegantly, Prom was comparable to the other two high schools she had attended this year.

The only difference, and perhaps what saved Prom Night were the plans the group had for after the dance was over.

First stop: Midnight bowling.

After taking pictures of each other dressed so formally with the ridiculous bowling shoe rentals, the gang enjoyed a few rounds of bowling. Which, to everyone's surprise Inuyasha won even though he claimed he had never played before.

Second stop: The beach.

It was just breaking three in the morning when the gang's limo pulled up at the beach. The plan had been to stay there until the sunrise but after an hour of carefully maneuvering their fancy clothes out of the way of ocean water and sand they scratched that idea.

Third stop: The hotel.

The first thing Kagome noticed about their hotel room - after the looming, and temptingly comfy looking king sized bed- was the lack of a view. The hotel was nice and richly decorated but something about looking out the balcony and seeing the hotel pool cheapened it a bit. She shrugged and dropped her sleepover stuff inside the room. Inuyasha sat on the bed and was mumbling about how uncomfortable his 'monkey suit' was, while Kagome smiled to herself and slipped into the bathroom to shower the layers of hairspray and makeup.

Sure, Prom was a bit of a bust. She had foolishly let Sango's optimism get to her and build up the night to something spectacular; which the dance itself clearly wasn't. At least they had salvaged the night and now she had a night in a fancy hotel with her sexy boyfriend to _really _make up for the lame last dance of high school.

She turned the water on and for a moment enjoyed the feeling of it washing over her body. _The last dance of high school..._ Kagome sighed. School would be over in two short weeks and that meant Inuyasha leaving and going home. What would become of them? It was never an option for her to go to school in Toyko, and it was certainly never an option for Inuyasha to go to college in the states... Not until he turns eighteen at least and can inherit his fortune. That was months from now though and he was already set to go to Toyko University in the fall.

She loved him. Kagome couldn't just let him go, but coming up with another option seemed impossible. The separation would take its toll on her. Did graduating mean not seeing Inuyasha for four years? There had to be another way. She had to think of something.

Picking up the hotel shampoo she began the relaxing process of washing her body and hair. Finally clean, she allowed the water which was blissfully warm to cascaded down her tired body, the thick cloud of steam enveloping her further. She sighed, her body fully relaxed now. Suddenly, the curtain to the shower was partially yanked back. If Kagome hadn't been so calmed by the luxurious feel of the shower, she would have screamed. Instead, her senses felt strangely sluggish.

As the palpable steam cleared a little, Kagome saw Inuyasha standing outside the shower, looking oddly unsure of himself. Disbelief coursed through her with a smile and bravely she reached out her hand to him, drawing him into the cocoon of glorious warmth that was the shower.

As she leaned close to him to draw the curtain back into place, Inuyasha's hands settled on her hips. "Are you sure this is okay?" He asked, his eyes already hooded.

She nodded and tilted her head upwards to his, "Yes."

No more words were spoken as their lips met and their world melted around them. The heat from the kiss rivaled the warmth of the water but they didn't seem to mind. Her hands were lazily exploring his chest and running through the long strands of his hair, which turned to liquid silk when wet.

Inuyasha's excitement was apparent as he pushed her gently backwards into the wall with the the shower head; water welcomingly raining down on them. Her hips opened and she slipped one leg high on his hip, allowing his body to mold more fully into hers.

His one hand bracing the wall behind her, his other reached out to tease and pinch her breasts until she was withering. His tongue flicked out and ran along the wet surface of her neck drifting lower and lower until he was tracing the underside of each breast.

Unable to handle the heat and the restlessness of her arousal, Kagome's hands found Inuyasha's head and brought his lips back to hers. Her tongue softly slipped past his lips and into his mouth. She wanted so desperately to hold onto this moment, it was so gentle and natural. It wasn't like the other electric times they had had sex. No, this was something much much more. Whatever was happening between them was delicate and fragile but so insanely perfect. Kagome pressed her body closer to him, overwhelmed with his nearness and the hunger he ignited in her.

Ending both their painful pleasure, Inuyasha grasped Kagome's hand and placed it on his shoulder then secured her standing leg and lifted her to wrap herself fully around his hips. Angling her body at the right degree, he slowly filled her burning core.

Tortuously slow, Inuyasha set the pace of languid and satisfying thrusts. The combination of being filled in this position and being engulfed in the misty shower was giving Kagome a sensory overload.

Inuyasha continued to shower her lips with his as her body found its limit and pulsed around his still thick and engorged manhood. Her body slumped heavenly against him as he finished shortly after. Her mind was so foggy after her intense orgasm, she wasn't aware of having left the bathroom until Inuyasha laid her under the sheets completely naked. His body followed and soon Kagome was falling into a blissful sleep.

His nose bumped her ear and he placed a kiss on her pulse. "I love you, Kagome."

* * *

Monday came too quickly and Kagome was still fuming madly at herself about Prom night. _I can't believe I fell asleep! How hard was it for me to just say it back before falling asleep! Geez! _

She wasn't stupid though, his words had affected her deeply and it would be insensitive if she just blurted them out to him randomly. But the rest of the weekend brought no opportunity for the perfect moment to utter those very important three words.

Now, it was the first Monday in June and the countdown to graduation had begun. Kagome felt the pressure of getting those words out before Inuyasha left her for however long it would be. She sighed, they had to have a serious talk about that soon.

As she walked the bustling halls of Mason High School on her way to lunch, she caught herself thinking of that night in the hotel. It made her blood sizzle deliciously thinking about the feeling of Inuyasha's corded back muscles, his strong hands holding her ass as his lean, defined hips slowly rocked into her…

She sucked in a sudden breath as desire shot through her body, ending and igniting a fire low in her belly. _I'm turning into Miroku! I need to get my thoughts out of the gutter… _But the truth of the matter was she was still having explicit daydreams as she entered the lunch quad.

So wrapped up in reliving her fantasies, she almost didn't register the group of people surrounding her usual lunch table. She scanned the crowd and saw an annoyed Sango trying to make her way through. She was about to call to her friend when she heard music, it was soft but distinctly string. A violin?

Kagome forced her way through the crowd which parted surprisingly easily; she reached the middle before Sango did.

"Oh my god." Kagome whispered as Sango appeared and she too fell short.

Miroku was sitting on their lunch table with a dozen roses, dressed in his Sunday best while a kid Kagome recognized played a romantic melody on his violin.

Miroku spotted Sango and he smiled nervously as he walked toward her stunned form. Then, right before he reached her, he bent on one knee and produced a small black box from his coat. The crowd gasped as one as Sango's hand went to her mouth and she looked near tears.

From where she was standing, Kagome heard him say to her, "Sango, I can't live the rest of my life without you. I love you more than anything. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" His voice was soft and trembling.

Sango nodded small at first and then bigger and bigger before throwing herself at him with a "Yes!" The crowd erupted in applause.

Kagome teared up seeing her beloved cousin and best friend get engaged. He didn't even tell her! But then again, it was a wonderful surprise and getting married is an insanely personal thing. She was so happy for them.

Kagome watched a moment longer and when the crowd began to disperse, she looked around her for Inuyasha. She hoped he hadn't missed this.

A lofty laugh hit her ears, sending chills through her at its familiar and ominous sound. Instinctively she knew she shouldn't turn around but she did and immediately wished she hadn't.

Coming across the lunch quad was Kikyou laughing her lovely and enchanting laugh... walking in step with her was Inuyasha.

* * *

Hello friends!

Ba da bing! Another up and out! Only two more chapters and I am fini! Seems insane to comprehend since I've only been working on EF for years. Crazy, crazy, crazy. Let me know what you think about this installment! Hopefully, it wont be too long until the next!

Thank you as always for all the support you show me :)

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its amazing characters.


	14. Betrayal

Chapter Fourteen

_Betrayal_

* * *

Luckily for Kagome, Sango chose that exact moment to appear and begin gushing about her fabulous ring and how blown away she was by Miroku's proposal. Kagome was sucked into full-blown best friend excited mode and couldn't dwell on darker thoughts for the rest of lunch.

Kagome suggested they go out for a celebratory dinner tonight and Sango immediately agreed before rattling on about things a woman newly engaged rattles on about. Inuyasha had appeared -when, Kagome hadn't noticed- and was listening to an excited Miroku chat away.

Finally, the lunch bell rang and Inuyasha took his place beside Kagome as he walked her to class. When his arm went around her shoulders, she tried to relax into him but she couldn't.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked when they had walked most of the way in silence.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Kagome sighed and shrugged. Self-consciously she pushed her hair behind her ears. "Did you see Miroku propose?"

From the corner of her eye, she could see his eyebrows draw together. "No, I just missed it."

"Why was that?"

Inuyasha stopped walking. "What's going on, Kagome? Just spit it out, will ya?"

She stopped off to the side to avoid the flow of students. "Fine. Look, I saw you walking with Kikyou. How could you do that?" Instinctively, tears began to pool in her eyes.

Inuyasha's silver dog ears drooped. "She just started following me. We have a class together and she just walked with me after."

Kagome nodded. "You guys have a class together? You never told me that."

"I didn't think it was a big deal. I don't talk to her, ever."

"She looked chummy enough with you today."

"I don't remember a thing she was saying. I didn't say a word to her the entire time."

Kagome shook her head and started walking. "Right."

Inuyasha easily caught up with her. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I will avoid her next time."

"Do what you want." She silently turned her head away so she could wipe a stray tear from her eyes.

"Kagome, she isn't that bad. Maybe she's changed."

Kagome stopped walking and turned to face him. "She's changed? She _hates_ me, Inuyasha. Are you asking for me to just forget everything and be friends with her?"

He shrugged and cast his eyes down to the floor. "It was almost four years ago-"

"_Only_ four years ago. I can't believe, I'm hearing this from you. I opened myself up to you and shared something so personal about myself and this is how you sympathize with me? I shouldn't have told you because how could you possibly understand what I went through." The tears were streaming as she turned and walked away.

"Kagome, stop. You're right, I shouldn't have said anything."

She shook her head and fastened her pace. "No, I'm glad you did. Now I know what you are really thinking. You think I'm ridiculous for still being afraid."

"That's not what I said."

"It's true though."

"Kagome, where are you going?"

"Home. I'll see you tonight at dinner."

After ditching class and laying about miserable at home, Kagome expected the engagement dinner to bring her some relief. However, dinner proved to be completely awkward. On one side of the table were Sango and Miroku, the perfect picture of a couple madly in love and on the other side were Inuyasha and Kagome, silent and refusing to look at each other.

The only explanation for Miroku and Sango not noticing the uncomfortable tension, was they were so wrapped up in each other and their engagement to notice. By the end of the meal however, Kagome was tired of faking happiness and couldn't wait to be home and in bed.

She got her wish eventually and was just slipping under her sheets when she heard a distinctive tap on her window. Fear and adrenaline coursed through her as she turned on her bedside lamp, for an instant the figure was unclear but slowly it focused into an all too familiar shape.

"What are you doing? Trying to kill yourself?" Kagome scolded as she let the silver haired half-demon in through the window.

"Keh, that's nothing. Half-demon remember?"

She rolled her eyes, clearly not in the mood to make this light. "Why are you here?" She sat on the edge of her bed.

Inuyasha shifted around on his feet. "I'm sorry about today."

"How can I trust that?"

He growled at Kagome, surprising her. "Why do you do that? You act like I have trust issues but have you ever thought its you that has them?"

The shock of his statement brought on her anger. "I can't believe _my _trust is at question! Of course, I trust you! I trusted you not to be buddying up with _her!"_

"If you really trusted me than you would believe I'm sorry. You would believe I don't want anything to do with her and that I just because I didn't tell her to 'fuck off' doesn't mean I want to be her friend!"

"How do you expect me to believe that, when you told me today I should just forget what happened?"

"Because Kagome! I've seen what you are like now and how you were before. If you could just let go of your past a little more, you'd have the world at your finger tips."

Kagome stared at him because she just simply wasn't sure how to react. Slowly, she lowered her eyes to the carpet and shrugged. "I'm trying to, Inuyasha. I really am, but it's hard. And with you leaving in a few weeks, it's not helping my recovery."

_There_. There was the real reason she had been so paranoid. She hadn't realized it until this moment. This is why she's been so up and down lately. Inuyasha was leaving and she was scared that when he left they would be over. That's why _she_ couldn't trust him, because _she_ was afraid of getting hurt.

Inuyasha sat down next to her on her bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and felt hot tears splash down her cool cheeks. "What's going to happen when you leave? I don't want you to go. I can't lose you."

"You wont lose me."

"How can I be sure? There are no guarantees in life."

"Because you have to _trust _me."

She nodded silently.

"I love you, Kagome."

She looked up at him. That was twice he had said it without her saying it once. His eyes were staring steadily back into hers.

"You didn't answer what we are going to do when you leave. I'm just not going to see you for four years?"

He leaned forward and nudged her cheek with his nose softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

She leaned back. "What?"

He smiled that crooked smile that made her heart skip. "I'm not going back to Japan."

"Don't you have to? What about your Visa? It will expire when the semester ends, you can't stay in the United States without a Visa."

"There are other ways to get a new Visa."

Kagome shook her head, not even trying to figure out what he had meant by that. "What about your step dad? I thought you couldn't do anything without his consent until you are eighteen?"

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "Do you want me to go back or something?"

She gave him a look. "Of course not but I don't want you getting arrested or deported either."

"I'm going to be eighteen in a month anyway, I only have to evade him for a little while until I'm no longer legally bond to him."

Kagome shook her head, desperately trying to make sense of what he was telling her. "Why haven't you brought this up earlier? I've been stressing out for months now."

He shrugged and pulled her down on the bed. "You didn't ask, besides me and Miroku have only just figured it all out."

She reared back a little and slugged his arm as hard as she could. He stared at her, not even flinching. "Hey, what's that all about?"

"You idiot."

"I'm an idiot?"

"Yes, you are."

"Why?"

"I don't know, you just are. I'm still trying to understand this."

"So I'm an idiot because _you _don't understand _me?_" His sarcasm was a little too thick for her to let him get away with it.

Her small fingers closed into a fist and she was winding up a good one when he caught her wrist and rolled her under him; pinning her both her arms above her head.

"Jerk." She glared at him.

"What's with the name calling tonight, Kags? Real mature."

"So you are not going back to Japan in two weeks?"

"I'm never going back there if I can help it."

She felt mildly silly as she felt the ridiculous urge to cry from sheer happiness. Inuyasha's face took on a concerned look when her blue eyes fill with more tears.

"What's wrong now?"

She smiled as the tears spilled out. "Just shut up."

He happily complied by kissing her instead, by settling his hips in the crook of hers, by holding her tightly throughout the night, by kissing her forehead just before dawn when she finally whispered, "I love you."

* * *

Between the hectic last weeks of school with finals and senior activities, Kagome had little time to prepare herself for graduation. It was no longer the daunting event it had been in her mind when she believed it signaled not the start of her life but the end of it. Now, the excitement was palpable and even Inuyasha seemed eager to walk across the stage.

The mood in the gang had become borderline giddy since the proposal of Miroku and Sango and now the widespread knowledge that Inuyasha was staying. Word had gotten out around school even and odder than that, people seemed genuinely happy to hear he wasn't going back to Japan. Turns out Inuyasha's don't-give-a-shit vibe was attractive to not only the ladies but a big portion of the senior males, who were constantly inviting him to hang out with them after school or asking him to stop by their parties.

Kagome was in good spirits and laughed about it while Inuyasha tried to convince everyone his don't-give-a-shit vibe was genuine. It turned out to be a good thing that no one believe him because some of his want to be friends, proved quite useful in helping him find work and even an apartment to live in after they graduated -conveniently located near Kagome's college, of course. After that he grudgingly had to accept their invitations but more times than not dragged Kagome along to suffer with him. She always gladly accompanied him.

So now as Kagome checked herself over in her full body mirror, she didn't feel the slightest apprehension or insecurity. Things were finally all in place. Her braid and glasses had long since disappeared, her trust issues were finally solved, and today was once again the beginning of the rest of her life.

In a few short hours she would be graduated from high school and planning the rest of her life with the only person she could imagine herself with. Just thinking of Inuyasha made her smile. She tucked a lose curl behind her ear and sat on her bed to put her wedges on. Finally ready, she went downstairs to her awaiting boyfriend and friends.

"I don't feel any different." Miroku pouted after they left the restaurant following the graduation ceremony.

Sango nudged him with her shoulder. "Don't be weird. It was a ceremony not a magical transformation."

"Still, I was expected something more. It doesn't feel like we are done with high school and soon to be college students."

Kagome nodded. "I agree but I'm glad its over." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and smiled up at him.

"Me too. I've got big things to look forward to now." Sango had the same idea and grabbed Miroku's hand.

"Indeed, _we've_ got big things to look forward to." Miroku amended.

They reached Kagome's truck and squished inside. "Next stop, my house?"

Kagome almost missed the exchange of looks between Sango and Miroku. "Right. Your house." Sango said slowly.

"For now." Miroku added ominously.

* * *

"This certainly blows your parties out of the water, cousin." Kagome said staring up at the mansion before her.

The house was lit like the break day, every light on, every window open, blaring music. People were everywhere, in the front lawn, on the porch, spilling out all doors and windows. Everyone in their senior class had to be here.

"I have to agree, my flower. Well, what do you say we brave the chaos?"

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand for support. "I'm ready."

Inside, the noise was deafening and the chaos was more than what they expected. Walking was only manageable in a single file and even that was hard to get from point A to point B. Finally, they found themselves some relative room in a back room of the house. Miroku had somehow snatched them some drinks, but Kagome sipped her cranberry Vodka sparingly. She idly wondered how long they would have to stay. She had a different idea of how she wanted to spend her graduation night… and it involved her and Inuyasha 'checking out' his new apartment.

Inuyasha seemed to have the same idea because he wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked their bodies gently side to side, only slightly off beat to the techno blaring out of all the stereos in the house.

Somehow in their little world, Kagome didn't notice Miroku and Sango disappear. She hoped they weren't getting busy somewhere because they could do that at their own house, they didn't need to be here. She was thinking of going to find them when Inuyasha tapped her shoulder.

She looked up at him and he mouthed he was going to the bathroom. She nodded and gave a thumbs up. He mouthed for her to stay here, he'd be back in a minute. Again she nodded and he slipped out of view. She was swirling her drink in her hands when another tap on her shoulder alerted her.

She turned around expecting golden eyes but found herself up close and personal with green. She had been so changed these last few weeks that she had forgiven Kouga and they had once again started talking in Art class. She smiled up at him and mouthed hi. He smiled back and held up his drink for a cheers. She laughed and cheered him.

The lights flickered and then suddenly went out along with the music. Groans could be hear all around but relatively the noise was quiet compared to moments before.

"Powers gone out, I guess." Kagome heard Kouga say.

She squinted in the dark but couldn't see anything. "Not surprising really, all that music and lights on."

"Right. So how are you enjoying yourself as a freshly graduated high schooler?"

She laughed. "It's been everything I could have hoped for and more. And yourself?"

"Most enjoyably. I'm surrounded by friends and I got a school into thinking they want me in the fall. Life's pretty awesome at the moment."

She smiled, then realized he probably couldn't see it. "Very nice."

"Mhm, so where did your dog get to?"

"He's in the bathroom but I wonder if he made it there before the lights went out. I hope he doesn't get lost." Immediately, Kagome dreaded the thought of being here for hours trying to locate the three other people in her party.

"We should go look for him." Kouga offered gallantly.

"Wow, thanks Kouga. That would be nice actually. Only thing is how are we going to navigate in the dark?"

Kouga laughed. "I forgot you can't see. I'm a demon remember? My eyesight isn't as… limiting as yours." She could hear the good humor in his voice.

"Har har. Lead the way then Mr. Demon."

She wasn't sure what she was expecting but it wasn't for Kouga to grab her hand. Her immediate reaction was to flinch out of his hold but then realized the situation really didn't offer her any other solution.

He navigated them somewhat easily through the house. Even with the lights off, the party continued at the same madness, in fact it only added to the frenzy. People were playing music off their phones and using lighters to light up their conversations. Nothing seemed to deter these people.

After unsuccessfully scouting the entire downstairs Kouga and Kagome stopped back at their original location incase somehow Inuyasha had beat them back. By this time, Kagome was experiencing a bit of a headache and felt unusually weak. It was strange because she hadn't been drinking very much so she wondered how she could already be feeling drunk.

"Can't you shmell him?" She slurred.

She felt Kouga's side as he leaned against the wall next to her. "No, too many people and demons here for me to pick him out. The whole house reeks." His words seemed just as thick, but she couldn't tell if it was just her.

"Demons aren't ash cool ash they makesh themselves out to beh."

He laughed and slumped to the floor. "Yeah, I'm feeling strangely tired."

Kagome joined him on the floor. Even in the pitch black she felt her world spinning around her. "Me too. Maybe we should jush wait here for him. Inuyasha wont leave without meh."

"I wouldn't leave without you."

"Or without Ayame."

Kouga snorted. "We broke up. You didn't hear?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Weeks ago, she's mad."

"Knew it."

He laughed again. "I think I'm drunk."

"Me too. Let'sh find Inuyasha again. I jush want to go home."

Kouga helped a stumbling Kagome to her feet. He took her hand again and lead them upstairs, the only place they hadn't checked yet. Kagome wobbled her way down the hall after Kouga. They stopped and checked crowded rooms along the way.

Finally, Kouga said, "Aha! I can smell that mutt."

"Hooray!" Kagome cheered with lazy enthusiasm.

Kouga opened a door at the end of the hall but stopped in the doorway. "Shit!" He quickly closed it and stumbled backwards into Kagome.

She fell unto her butt, frowning. "Why you'd do that?"

"Nothing, sorry. Come on, lets go downstairs." She felt Kouga tugging at her hand, pulling her to her uneasy feet.

"Not without Inuyasha." Once she was righted she pulled out of his grip and reached blindly for the door.

Her fingers closed around the doorknob in the dark.

"Kagome don't!" Kouga hissed.

She opened the door but couldn't see anything. "Inuyasha?"

There was a strange humming noise and suddenly the lights flickered back on. Kagome's eyes were slow to adjust.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice called weakly.

Finally, the room came into better focus. Clothes were thrown everywhere and in the center was a massive and disheveled bed. At first Kagome just saw a half naked girl but then she realized what she was really seeing.

Inuyasha, who was still fully clothed, had Kikyou in his lap and she was kissing his neck.

"Oh my god." Kagome stumbled backwards into Kouga's arms, who quickly shut the door and pulled Kagome down the hall as she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I can't breath. I can't breath. Kouga." People were starting to stare at her but she didn't care, was this really happening?

Crisp and cool night air hit her body and she started to shiver violently. _Why wasn't he coming after her? What was he doing with Kikyou?_ She cried harder, she knew what they were doing or going to do.

"Are you okay?" Kouga asked foolishly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Do I look okay?" She sobbed and threw herself into his arms. Kouga wisely kept his mouth shut this time as she cried and cried for what seemed like hours. People were feeding out of the house by the time she peeled herself off of him.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No." She mumbled, "Take me anywhere but there."

Kouga nodded and downed the rest of his drink. He reached out to take Kagome's half empty red cup. She jerked it away from him and chugged it down. In her emotional pain she couldn't even feel the burn of the alcohol as it slid down her raw throat.

He looked at her uneasily but turned around and bent over all the same. When she didn't immediately climb on, he looked over his shoulder.

"I can't drive ush, 'Gome."

Kagome half tripped over to him and fell onto his back like dead weight.

That was the last thing she remembered before it all went black.

* * *

She was immobile, the only movement she had was of her eyes and they were in agony from the bright morning sun streaming into her window. After they adjusted to that harsh brightness of the room she registered it was a body that was holding her immobile.

Kagome groaned and tried to shift any of her body away and couldn't. She closed her eyes and tried to remember why and how she got here, but her head was fuzzy on the details; all she could conjure up were vague flashes.

_Inuyasha slipping into the crowd of partying graduates…_

Kagome examined the fully clothed demon on top of her. Kouga.

_Inuyasha's drunken eyes looking at her in confusion as Kikyou withered on top of him…_

Tears blurred her eyes as she was washed in the agony of betrayal. Kouga stirred awake.

"Kagome?" He mumbled groggily and moved off of her.

She took that opportunity to roll herself toward her wall.

"Ah fuck. What's wrong? What happened last night? I can't remember a damn thing."

She curled her body further into itself trying to block out Kouga, the memory, Inuyasha…

"Did-did I hurt you?" Kouga whispered; Kagome shook her head.

"Why am I here? Where's Inuyasha?"

Her sobs broke out of her as she heard his name spoken. A searing pain tore through her curled body, leaving her broken and breathless.

"He's with Kikyou." She gasped out.

Kouga was quiet for a minute, probably trying to remember. In the lapse, Kagome struggled to calm herself, at least long enough so she could ask Kouga to leave.

That's went she heard a soft 'thud' and her window being opened.

"What the fuck are you doing with Kagome, wolf? Why is she crying?" Inuyasha's growl made Kagome turn around.

Kouga stood up off the bed and got in Inuyasha's face. "You've got some nerve showing up here after last night! I'll give you til three before I murder you for hurting Kagome."

"What are you talking about? I would never hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha's gaze darted to her prone and crying form. "What's going on?" He directed to her.

Kouga blocked his view. "Don't act stupid. We caught you. You and Kikyou hooking up in a bedroom upstairs last night."

Inuyasha's anger faded slowly as he shook his head. "You're lying. I wasn't with Kikyou last night. I never even saw her. I went to the bathroom and when I came back, Kagome was gone."

Kouga snorted. "You're sick, you know that. How can you live with yourself."

"I'm not lying! Kagome it wasn't me! You've got to believe me!"

Kagome turned back around; she couldn't face him. She couldn't handle his lies; his betrayal.

"I've already warned you about hurting her. Get out before I make good on my threats."

"Fat chance! Not until I talk to Kagome!" From the sounds of it, it sounded like Inuyasha pushed Kouga because the next thing she heard was a loud crush, and rolled back over to see Inuyasha hit the opposite wall.

Kagome shrieked and got off her bed. "Stop it! Don't hurt him! Please!"

"After what he did?" Kouga asked, shaking with rage.

Kagome nodded. "Just don't hurt him."

Inuyasha got to his feet, his fight had gone out of him. "Kagome-"

She shook her head and looked away. "You need to leave, Inuyasha."

There was a moment of quiet but she heard him shuffle back to the window and then he was gone.

* * *

Hey Friends!

Okay, so maybe I shouldn't say friends, because you may or may not be really pissed at me right now... heh I promise I will make it up to you? The title of this chapter _did_ scream warning though!

So, I'm sticking to my guns, there is only one chapter left! _Everything_, and I mean _everything _will get all squared up and put away... finally! I'm beyond determined to get this story finished before it's year three anniversary! And that's only nine days away! I don't really have a choice though, I mean I do but I'm going on vaca the 4th sooooo if I don't get it up before then, well you guys are going to have another long wait. BUT, that wont happen! I'll make sure of it! :)

Let me know your thoughts, feelings (good or bad), compliments... :)

Thank you so much!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its amazing characters.**


	15. Hope

Chapter Fifteen

_Truth_

* * *

Miroku was about to knock on Inuyasha's door when he heard him growl. Seeing as the door was already slightly ajar, Miroku didn't see the harm in listening for a minute.

"I'm gonna need your consent." There was a slight pause, _Maybe he's on the phone?_ "I already told ya why, she wont even talk to me."

A drawer slammed. "I know what you've done for me. But really why is it so important for me to go back? You've got all the legal stuff sorted out, besides you can continue to ignore me just fine here." Inuyasha hissed.

The silver haired boy sighed. "I can't leave. Not until I talk to her." The pause was lengthy this time, Miroku raised his hand to knock when Inuyasha spoke once more. "You're still an asshole… but thank you." Miroku heard the cell phone snap shut and he finally knocked as he opened the door.

Inuyasha held up his hand before Miroku had a chance to speak. "I know you were listening in."

"You misunderstand, my good man. I was simply admiring your door; it really could use a paint job."

A thick, black eyebrow disappeared into silver bangs; Miroku chuckled. "Alright, you caught me. Any chance you'll tell me what that was all about?"

Inuyasha plopped down on his bed, resting his hands behind his head. "It was my brother."

"Is he going to give his consent for you're Work Visa?"

"Yeah but he's not happy about it. He says I need to be home."

Miroku sat by Inuyasha's feet. He nodded sympathetically. "Maybe you should go… "

"You know I can't until I see Kagome; it's only been two weeks."

"It might be awhile…" _How long will you wait?_

"You think I cheated on her, don't ya?"

Miroku shook his head. "No, I don't think you'd do that. Something is definitely wrong here."

Inuyasha nodded slowly and let out a long sigh. "Now, if only Kagome would realize that."

"She will, we'll find a way to prove it." Miroku took in the few boxes and duffel bag packed against the wall.

"When are you seeing her again?"

"Tonight, me and Sango are taking her to the carnival."

"Perfect."

* * *

The only possible activity that could have drawn Kagome out of her depression and house was the carnival that came every year. And even though Kagome had been living, breathing, eating misery night and day for the past two weeks, she was going to get herself to go.

Getting out of her house was the difficult part. She had to shower and comb her hair, which she immediately pulled back into a braid, and then she had to put on semi decent clothes… It was turning into quite the ordeal when she had to lean over and tie her tennis shoes. But finally she was as ready as she was going to be for the outside world, and Sango called her to come outside.

The carnival was just as she remembered it from years past. It was loud and smelled distinctly of popcorn and funnel cake. The place was a rainbow of colors and music, and insanely crowded.

Still, the threesome enjoyed themselves as they slowly walked around looking at the exhibits and animals, trying their hand at the positively rigged carnie games, and even rode a few rides. Miroku was buying them popcorn when he heard a low snicker behind him.

"Finally over that cheating boyfriend of yours?" Naraku's voice drifted to him and he turned around to see Kagome cowering into Sango.

Sango wrapped an arm around her. "Back off okay, Naraku? Shouldn't you be back in Japan anyway?"

Naraku's lip curled. "Let's just say I'm not welcome there anymore."

Miroku felt a boiling rage unlike anything he had ever experienced before, as that slimy grease ball crowded in on his fiancee and cousin. Before he even thought it through, Miroku charged.

In a second he slammed Naraku against the side of the ticket both and held him there by the collar. "And why would you say that?"

Naraku, clearly the stronger of the two, must have been so shocked by Miroku's aggressive move because he didn't immediately retaliate.

"You still sticking up for that dog you hosted?"

Miroku shoved Naraku into the wall once more before releasing him. "Yeah, something tells me it wasn't as it appeared."

Naraku's lip curled again and he snickered. "And you think I had something to do with it?"

"Now that you mention it: yes, I do."

Naraku's eyes looked over Miroku's shoulder at Kagome who stood there wide-eyed. He turned back to Miroku. "Prove it."

Miroku stared at him hard but nothing came to his mind. He couldn't prove it because honestly, he hadn't even see Naraku at the party. But something wasn't right and his gut was telling him not let this go.

"If I find out, you had _anything _to do with what happened; you're going to wish you were back in Japan."

Naraku stepped closer and leaned over. "I don't take well to threats, Houshi." As he stepped away he called over his shoulder, "Kagome, we _will_ have that date."

Miroku turned around and put a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Forget about that, Kagome. He's just all talk."

But Kagome wasn't looking at her cousin, her attention was focused over his shoulder at the streak of silver and red she just saw flash by.

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed after returning from the carnival. Something was nagging at her and she couldn't decide what. Was it the creepy, unsettling way Naraku looked at her or the fact that what Miroku said, gave her hope?

What if somehow things _really_ _weren't_ as they appeared? What if Inuyasha was innocent?

These weren't new thoughts by any means but the fact that Naraku was mixed in and that Miroku seemed to believe Inuyasha's innocence, really upset her previous conviction. Besides, the evidence against Inuyasha was a little harder to argue against, she _saw_ him with her own eyes with Kikyou.

But Inuyasha hadn't doing anything really… Kikyou was the one half naked, not him. Kikyou was the one kissing his neck, Inuyasha didn't even have his hands on her…

_But Naraku wasn't even at the party..._

Kagome frowned. The whole thing was completely frustrating and maddeningly depressing. She missed Inuyasha and as much as she wanted not to, she still loved him terribly.

For the first time in two weeks, Kagome's room felt oppressive and she suddenly had the urge to get outside again; to walk somewhere. She jumped up, grabbed her coat and practically ran outside.

The sun was just setting as she trotted down the street still deep in reflection. Her thoughts kept circling around Miroku's reaction. _I've never seen him so angry… or impulsive. He went one on one up against a full-demon… He wouldn't have done that if he didn't honestly feel what he said…_

"Kagome…" Her name was whispered, as soft as the breeze that just ruffled her clothes, in a voice that though quiet, was wholly familiar.

She stiffened but turned around all the same, when she saw him standing there, she immediately felt tears pool in her eyes.

He looked different somehow, even the brilliant red of his shirt couldn't brighten his appearance. His hair was unruly, and his eyes no longer challenged the sun…

"Where you at the carnival today?" She asked, he nodded mutely. "Why?"

"I had to see you and make sure you were okay."

"Did you see Naraku?"

He looked away. "Yeah, I don't take threats well either." He mumbled ominously.

Kagome shivered at the thought of what Inuyasha might have done to Naraku. "He's alive still?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, even if he doesn't deserve to be." When Kagome didn't say anything more, he added, "I miss you."

Kagome bit her lip and looked down at her sneakers. "You know I can't say it back. I can't pretend I didn't see what I saw."

His dog ears fell flat against his head. "I'll prove it to you Kagome."

"I wish you would."

"I don't know how yet, but I will. I love you." His golden eyes reached hers and Kagome thought she saw something shimmery. _Is he crying?_

She shook her head and continued walking. When she looked over her shoulder, he was gone. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

* * *

When Kagome's feet finally stopped, she was surprised to find where she ended up. She was standing on the porch of a house she hand't been to in four years. Automatically, she raised her hand and rang the doorbell.

A moment later, she was standing face to face with her worse nightmare. "Kikyou."

"Kagome."

The blue eyed girl squared her shoulders. "Why did you do it? Why would you do that to me, again?"

Kikyou's steel grey eyes narrowed. "It wasn't me."

"What do you mean, it wasn't you? I saw-"

"I know what you saw."

"Then what?"

Kikyou crossed her arms over her chest. "Naraku wanted me to kiss Inuyasha like you saw graduation night but I declined. When I did, he simply created an illusion."

"Naraku? An illusion? I was imagining it?"

"Remember when the lights went out? Naraku did that so he could slip a strong potion into your's and Kouga's drink. It made you hallucinate, he had mine and Inuyasha's scent all over the room so Kouga could find it. But inside there were just puppets, since you were hallucinating you thought you saw something you didn't."

Kagome registered all this with a wildly beating heart. "Why would Naraku do that?"

Kikyou smiled. "Two reasons. 1. He was paid too. 2. He wanted you."

"Paid by who? And what would he want with me?"

The beautiful girl before her laughed. "By Inuyasha's step-father of course. He heard that Inuyasha wasn't coming back and he had to ensure he did. For you see, Inuyasha is to inherit a huge sum in a few short weeks."

Kagome gasped. "His step-father had planned-"

"To eventually kill him, I'm sure."

"And you knew all this? For how long?"

"A few weeks before graduation. Naturally Naraku came to me because of mine and yours' past."

"And you didn't think to tell me when you declined to help him?"

"No, I think I did enough by declining."

Kagome's face grew hot with anger. "You bitch!"

She grabbed a fist full of straight hair and slapped her straight across the face.

* * *

The first place Kagome ran to after slapping Kikyou was Miroku's. She had to see Inuyasha and tell him how sorry she was for almost ruining everything. What if he really had gone back to Japan after grad night? He would have been-

She shook her head. He hadn't though, and she shouldn't dwell on things that would make her feel worse, especially not when she had a very important job to do.

Coming to skidding hault outside her cousin's she knocked but when he didn't magically appear after two seconds she tried to knob and it fell open. She ran inside seeing Miroku out of the corner of her eye in his living room.

"Kagome?"

She dashed down the hallway to the guest bedroom and flung the door open wide. The room was empty, of everything… even the white stuffed dog she had gotten him for Christmas.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked coming up behind her. "Are you alright?"

She whirled around. "Where is he? He didn't go back to Japan did he?" She tried to keep the building hysteria out of her voice, it was a fruitless attempt. "Tell me!"

Miroku shook his head. "Whoa, its okay Kagome. He didn't leave the country. He moved out today to live in his apartment."

She nodded her understanding and dashed past him.

"Wait! Kagome, whats going on!" Miroku called but she was already gone and slamming the front door shut.

_Shit. Keys, I have to go get my car keys first! _Kagome was panting wildly by the time she reached her house. She kicked off her shoes and half ran, half jogged up her stairs and into her bedroom.

"Kagome?"

"Geez!" Kagome grabbed her rapidly beating heart as she was not ready for the unannounced visitor sitting on her bed. If she wasn't exhausted and startled, she would have thrown herself at him.

"Inuyasha!"

He stood up quickly but didn't come forward. "I know you don't want to hear it again but I can't stand it to think you hate me. I wouldn't do that to you, Kagome."

She smiled and nodded, her ever present tears returning. "I know."

"I love you. That's why I couldn't leave. That's why I didn't go back to Japan even though my half-brother asked me to."

Kagome deadpanned. "Your half-brother wanted you to go back?"

He nodded. "Turns out Sesshomaru had been working on why my father was murdered and proving his innocence. He found evidence that my step-father might be a suspect and so I was turned over to Sesshomaru's custody. He wanted me to come back and help him tie up the loose ends of the business and rebuild it with him."

She stared at him. "Inuyasha you're step-father paid Naraku to spy on you while you were here."

"What?"

She nodded and filled him in on everything Kikyou had told her just now. She didn't even skim over her socking that bitch in the face.

Inuyasha sighed and darted forward capturing Kagome in his arms. "So you believe me?"

"Yes, but that's not the important thing, Inuyasha. You're step-father probably wanted you dead."

"I don't care. All I care about is your forgiveness."

Kagome pulled back. "There isn't anything to forgive. You were telling the truth the entire time, I should be asking for forgiveness."

"No, never."

Kagome wrapped her arms around him again, squeezing herself to his body as tightly as her human arms would allow. "I'm so glad you stayed. If you had gone back and he-"

Inuyasha pushed her chin up with a finger. "But I didn't because of you. You saved me, Kagome."

She shook her head and a tear slipped off her cheek. "No, _you _saved me."

_The End._

* * *

Uh hi...

Okay, how was it? Horrible? Just mildly so? I felt I might have laid it on a little too thick there at the end... Yikes, maybe I'll go back and re-edit this one. I hate finishing stories, it's so... weird or something. Like, I'm all happy and confident and then the last chapter I feel like I always choke up on it. Honestly, I'm feeling a little awkward right now! Well, I guess you'll just have to let me know!

Sooo! In response to the overwhelming demand of Kikyou abuse, I hereby dedicate the hair pulling to Say0mi Saki and the bitch slap to Charli2006! Thanks guys! I think it really added something to the story :)

So Naraku didn't use his shape shifting in this story like a lot of you predicted and one of you actually got SUPER close with the drug angle (purduepup)! But I think the illusion thing plays in nicely, kind of? There were a few episodes dedicated to Naraku induced illusions in the TV anime anyway.

Also, something that struck me today as I was procastinating putting this up... No one ever commented on the title of this story! I mean, it's kinda funny right? Get it, Inuyasha was an _exchange_ student and him and Kagome were _exchanging_ feelings... Haha maybe that's something only I can appreciate and it really wasn't as clever as I thought. Damn!

FINALLY, I want to give a HUGE THANKS to all my reviewers :) Seriously, unless you've ever posted anything, you have no idea how wonderful it feels to get feedback. I appreciate the insight, the thoughts, the comments, the loyalty. You guys rock! Thank you, thank you, thank you! And of course, I'd like to thank anyone that ever added me or my story to their favorites! It was very awesome of you!

Gah, I'm so happy!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its amazing characters.**


End file.
